The Only One
by Noire Rigel
Summary: De todas las veces que intentamos alcanzarnos y de las veces que tuvimos que apartarnos por las razones incorrectas. Siempre habíamos sido tan diferentes y a la vez tan parecidos. Algo ardía cada vez que por fin te tenía cerca. ¿Quién iba a poder controlar lo que los años ya habían marcado dentro de nosotros? (ADVs dentro)
1. Tu nombre y el mío

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece. Si fuera mío el JJBek hubiera sido canon desde el capítulo 2 para no quitarle protagonismo a Vitya y Yuuri (?)

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene contendrá BL, yaoi, violencia, angst y una que otra mala palabra junto con temas subidos de tono. Si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer! Rated M para el futuro aunque comenzaremos suavemente.

* * *

 **Tu nombre y el mío**

Las despedidas siempre habían sido difíciles, una de las peores cosas que había hecho en su corta vida. Primero había tenido que decir adiós a la pista en Almatý y también a toda su familia para ir a terminar con un tutor en Moscú. Su familia era lo que más le dolía dejar, pero tal como su primer entrenador le había dicho a sus padres, en Kazajistán no tendría suficientes oportunidades de crecer, su potencial se vería destruido si no comenzaba desde pequeño aprendiendo bien y con los mejores, y a pesar de todo lo que pudiera pensarse, tenían que reconocer en qué lugar se encontraban tanto los entrenadores como las escuelas de patinaje de mayor prestigio.

Así fue como terminó en Rusia. Pero había resultado evidente luego de ese campamento de verano, que no podría seguir el ritmo de ellos con lo respectivo al ballet y finalmente habían decidido por el bien del menor que debía probar suerte en el otro continente. Tener que cruzar el mar fue demasiado pero lo soportó todo con su usual estoicismo. Lloró por supuesto, pues todavía no había alcanzado el grado de control de sus emociones que tendría años más tarde, pero sí pudo sobreponerse llevando en su memoria a todas las personas que quería y que habían sido importantes para él, incluso ese niño ruso con el que sentía que tenía una conexión especial desde que lo había visto en los entrenamientos.

Luego de llegar a América, con un corto paso por EEUU, el último destino fue Canadá. Tenía el apenas 13 años y unos cuantos meses cuando se decidió que allí se quedaría y que era el lugar correcto. Lo inscribieron en una de las escuelas de la ciudad para que no dejara de lado sus estudios y comenzó a practicar en una de las pistas allí disponibles, además de que apenas tuvo la oportunidad ingresó al club de patinaje del colegio. Todos los norteamericanos que se convertirían en sus compañeros de estudio desde ese momento eran algo especiales con respecto a él, pero Otabek lograba darse a respetar a pesar de ser _el extraño chico nuevo_ de un país que al parecer ninguno de esos otros mocosos conocía.

Hasta que llegó él, como un torbellino. La primera impresión que le dio no fue buena, pero Otabek no solía juzgar en base a tan pocas pruebas así que esperó pacientemente a poder conocerlo un poco mejor. Y logró hacerlo. Estaban juntos como los únicos dos hombres en el club de patinaje aunque Altin intentaba a toda costa no entablar muchas conversaciones con sus compañeros, más por timidez que por otra razón.

El kazajo era bueno observando. Y de ese paciente estudio de sus cercanos su atención terminó por dirigirse al único otro competidor que tenía en el mismo colegio, de hecho estaban en el mismo curso por razones que Otabek desconocía, a pesar de que el otro tenía ya un año más que todos. Fue un día sorprendente cuando pudo notar que el chico que parecía el más ruidoso del salón de clases y también de los entrenamientos, era en realidad un alma solitaria. Leroy aparecía siempre unido a todas las actividades extra curriculares que existían en el colegio, con el ánimo de siempre y el optimismo en el aire, pero su forma de hablar solía molestar a otros por su tendencia al egocentrismo, creando sin querer un muro entre él y el resto del mundo.

Otabek pudo notar incluso que jamás llevaba amigos a su casa, y tampoco parecía comer con alguien en particular. Solía perderse luego de negar amablemente el compartir la hora de almuerzo con alguien más, y Altin entendería tiempo después de su pacífica observación, que el canadiense lo hacía porque solían pedirle comer con él más de una chica a la vez y se sentía mal aceptar a solo una y terminaba por negarse a todas. Eso claro, no caía nada bien en el grupo masculino del curso que le había cerrado la puerta hace tiempo a la joven promesa del patinaje.

– _ **Eres kazajo, ¿Cierto? Las chicas me dijeron que venías de Siberia pero estoy seguro de que escuché al entrenador mencionar otro país**_ **–** comentó con su usual sociabilidad incomprendida el mayor de ambos.

– **Sí** –fue toda la respuesta que le dio el chico.

– _ **¿Cómo es ese lugar? Estuve buscando en internet el otro día y parecía que habían sacado Astaná de una película de ciencia ficción –**_ la risa del canadiense era contagiosa pero no lo suficiente para hacer sonreír al niño que lo miraba sin entender por qué insistía en hablarle tanto _ **–. Me agrada que estés aquí, soy el único que patina en el colegio y como todos prefieren otros deportes no son muy abiertos a hablar del tema, aunque los he invitado hasta a mis presentaciones**_ –continuó con su charla el chico que había tomado asiento en la silla que quedaba justo frente al pupitre del kazajo.

¿En serio se había dedicado a buscar en internet antes de poder hablar con él? Pensar en eso hizo que la boca de Altin se curvara ligeramente hacia arriba. Lo que generó un alboroto de parte del otro patinador que se levantó de un salto de la silla.

– _ **¡Lo sabía! ¡Puedes sonreír! ¡Nadie puede resistirse a mi JJ style! ¿Quieres que seamos amigos? Será divertido**_ –los ojos de cachorro que parecían haberse iluminado en el mayor le hicieron pensar a Otabek que estaba tratando con un perro. Y la sola semejanza le hizo soltar una risa algo seca y gastada porque no solía hacerlo.

– **Otabek Altin –** se presentó aunque resultó ser innecesario pues Leroy le dio una charla de al menos cinco minutos de cómo es que se había enterado de su nombre. Detallando que había escuchado de él cuando lo presentaron en el club de patinaje escolar y que desde entonces le seguía la pista por esas semanas que ya llevaba en ese lugar.

– _ **Pero bueno, como decía. Es un placer que nos conozcamos, ¿Sabes? Soy más divertido de lo que parezco –**_ el chico le guiñó el ojo haciendo que Otabek se sintiera ligeramente inquieto aunque no lo demostró.

– **Gusto en conocerte, Jean –** respondió al fin aceptando la mano que el otro le había extendido y que había dejado colgando entre ellos.

JJ no pudo estar más sorprendido ni más feliz cuando escuchó su nombre de la boca de ese otro niño. Todo parecía ir perfecto. Era en definitiva el primer amigo que podía contar con los dedos de su mano y esperaba no fallar estrepitosamente en el camino.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Estaba un día yo intentando decidir entre el Pliroy y el Otari y terminé en el JJBek o Jabek para los amigos, preguntándome junto con una amiga como podrían calzar estos dos luego de la mirada de odio profundo que le dedicó Beka al canadiense antes de su gran caída.

Este fic nace como un intento de explicar la relación de estos dos y probablemente no tendrá mucho sentido en principio pero es para llenar todos los huecos que nos dejaron sobre estos personajes que poco aparecieron pero que varios apreciamos con todo el corazón. El fic seguirá una línea temporal hasta toparse de lleno con el anime, y en este primer capítulo como habrán podido notar, en teoría Otabek tiene 13 años y JJ 14 a su haber.

Muchas gracias por leer hasta aquí, esta historia fue beteada por _**Maiev-S**_ a quien agradezco su tiempo y ayuda para hacer que esto tuviera sentido no solo en mi cabeza.

Se agradecen los comentarios/críticas constructivas/galletas y hasta tomates siempre y cuando los pueda usar para algo útil.

Saludos!


	2. Los primeros pasos

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece. Si fuera mío habría más fanarts de JJBek o al menos sabría dibujar para hacerme los míos propios –in pain–

 **Advertencia:** este fic contendrá BL/yaoi, violencia, angst y una que otra mala palabra junto con temas subidos de tono. Si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer! Rated M para el futuro aunque todavía vamos en la parte suave y fluffy.

* * *

 **Los primeros pasos son los más complicados**

A pesar de que todo había parecido bien en principio, mantener a un amigo como Otabek Altin era más difícil de lo que Jean-Jacques Leroy podía siquiera imaginar. Porque por más que trataba, muchas veces le costaba entablar conversaciones con él y terminaba armando eternos monólogos que recibían como respuesta un gesto vago o un murmullo poco comprensible que le dejaba frustrado.

Pero era tendiente a dar la batalla y no rendirse, por eso no se dejó amedrentar a pesar de la difícil tarea que parecía ser llamar la atención del chico. Hasta que logró encontrar algo aparte del patinaje de lo que podían hablar: música y vehículos. Desde pequeño a JJ le habían dado la opción de aprender unos cuantos instrumentos y además poseía buena voz y una gran colección de discos y similares de los grupos y artistas que le gustaban. Y sobre el otro tema, aunque el canadiense no conocía mucho si podía notar la emoción del menor, no por los vehículos en general, si no por motocicletas, por alguna razón que no lograba entender. A Otabek parecían brillarle los ojos mientras le comentaba de los últimos modelos que aparecían y Leroy estaba seguro de que aunque no tuviese la edad para subirse a una seguramente lo haría con gusto.

Podía no tener amigos pero sí tenía contactos, así que una vez logró llevarlo a una exposición de esos monstruosos transportes y se sintió más que bien pagado cuando luego de la jornada, por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, el kazajo al fin aceptó ir a conocer su casa y su familia el siguiente fin de semana. Jean estaba tan emocionado que no podía contener su sonrisa y los nervios, estuvo hablándole del chico nuevo a su madre toda la semana, cada día que llegaba a casa de la escuela para pedirle que fuera todo perfecto -era la primera vez que llevaría a un amigo a conocer su residencia- y estuvo la otra mitad de la semana recordándole cada ciertas horas al otro chico que tenía una cita con él.

El día tan esperado llegó. JJ esperaba con la ansiedad multiplicada por mil tras la cortina de la ventana principal de la casa. Pero Altin no aparecía. La hora de la reunión pasó y el chico fue perdiendo lento pero seguro su optimismo. Ya con media hora de retraso no podía esperar que su compañero se presentara, así que bajo la mirada preocupada de su madre se fue a su habitación fingiendo que estaba bien aunque no se sentía así.

Apenas estuvo allí dentro miró todo lo que tenía, su pequeño reino, y lo sintió más solitario que de costumbre. Revolvió en su armario hasta dar con una caja bien adornada y sacó de ella unos cuantos peluches que guardaba en secreto para que sus hermanos menores no le perdieran el respeto ni la admiración. Se abrazó a uno de ellos, un oso con cara feliz y se metió bajo las cobijas de su cama conteniendo los deseos de llorar. No era su estilo hacerlo por mucha tristeza que sintiera.

Los golpes suaves en su puerta unos minutos después le hicieron reaccionar con un bufido, definitivamente no quería que su madre fuera ver cómo estaba ni que intentara animarlo.

– _ **Estoy ocupado, vuelva más tarde… –**_ dijo y se enterró por completo en la ropa de la cama mientras la puerta se abría sin su permiso _ **–. ¡Dije que estoy ocu-Otabek?!**_

La impresión fue tan grande luego de sacar la cabeza de la cobija, que de un salto abandonó la cama olvidando que todavía cargaba con ese peluche, y pensando que estaba soñando, se lanzó sobre su compañero de clases para abrazarlo del cuello.

– _ **¡Otabek! ¡Sabía que ibas a venir! ¡No lo dudé ni un momento! –**_ entre risas y sintiéndose tan feliz que le dolía el pecho, tuvo que soltar al otro chico que se había espantado un poco luego de ver su reacción.

–… **Lo siento –** se disculpó cohibido el menor, la madre del canadiense estaba detrás de ellos emocionada por ver a su hijo tan feliz.

– _JJ, corazón, tu amigo se retrasó porque nos trajo un pastel para la cena. Ahora diviértanse y si necesitan algo solo tienes que llamarme –_ le explicó la señora Leroy antes de retirarse.

La puerta se cerró detrás del kazajo quien suspiró un poco cansado por todas las cosas que le habían sucedido ese día y que casi habían impedido que se presentara. Pero al parecer su compañero no terminaba de reaccionar.

– **¿Jean? ¿Estás bien? –** preguntó algo dudoso de su estado mental al notar la cosa que se cargaba en el brazo.

– _ **Estoy bien… Soy muy feliz –**_ explicó el mayor de los dos niños y con una sonrisa más brillante que el sol abrió los brazos para señalar sus dominios, cayendo al fin en la cuenta de lo que tenía en la mano _ **–. Oh… esto… es el señor Joyeux –**_ explicó ligeramente avergonzado y le sonrió a su oso antes de guardarlo en su respectiva caja para acomodarla en el armario.

Con todo ya arreglado y bajo la mirada siempre impertérrita de Altin comenzó a alardear de su habitación enseñándole casi todos los secretos que tenía. A pesar de que el comienzo de la jornada no había sido el mejor, indudablemente pasaron buenas horas juntos. Incluso fue capaz de escuchar la risa de Otabek por primera vez, y decidió entonces que haría su mejor esfuerzo por tenerlo contento más seguido. Sabía lo difícil que era estar en un país extraño sin su familia, como había intentado en sus años previos buscando otro entrenador que no fueran sus padres, así que quería que ese callado chico se sintiera en casa cuando estaba con él, que al menos pudiera relajarse. Si eran amigos, era normal, ¿No?

La cena con el pastel y su familia también estuvo bien. Los canadienses eran bastante amables con el niño recién llegado y le hicieron algunas cuantas preguntas básicas, alegrándose por saber que su hijo tendría un compañero competitivo en el mundo del patinaje y a sabiendas de que eso serviría para hacerlo mejorar. Los hermanos pequeños de JJ también dieron una pequeña demostración de lo graciosos que podían ser mientras simulaban ser los cortesanos y fieles seguidores de su hermano mayor, el rey de la casa.

Poco tiempo quedaba de la jornada que habían pasado juntos y Jean comenzaba a impacientarse mirando el reloj. No porque quisiera echar al kazajo, sino porque deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera de una vez para extender esos momentos.

– _ **¿Siempre eres así de callado?**_ **–** no pudo contenerse de preguntar el patinador canadiense lo que llamó la atención de Altin.

– **A veces –** apenas explicó el otro y recibió un bufido de parte del mayor.

– _ **Cuando hablamos de motocicletas sueles soltar la lengua mhm… ¿Tal vez es porque necesitas tener un tema que si te interese para poder conversar?**_ **–** resolvió como si de un misterio se tratara el mayor y su mano se quedó en su barbilla mientras intentaba idear un plan para hacer que el otro hablara.

– **Puede ser... –** le dio la espalda algo incómodo por saberse el objeto de atención de otra persona, más si esa otra persona lo miraba como si se tratara de un espécimen de laboratorio.

Leroy por su parte siguió esforzando su mente en buscar algo más con lo que poder encantar al otro para que no se fuera tan rápido de su lado, y todavía más importante, para que quisiera ser realmente su amigo. En esos pensamientos se encontraba su mente mientras esperaba que Otabek terminara de mirar las fotos que acababa de encontrar sobre uno de los muebles de su habitación. El de tez más pálida encontró entonces un sello ahí, fuera de lugar en la mesa, que parecía ser un adhesivo con la marca propia de su acompañante. ¿Tan famoso era ya? Se giró a mirarlo intentando evaluar lo que veía en el que se autodenominaba rey y que le sonrió como esperando algo.

– **¿Qué es eso del JJ Style? –** preguntó por su cuenta el kazajo para sorpresa del otro.

– _ **Oh pues... ¡It's JJ Style!**_ **–** señaló el canadiense formando la pose que había creado un par de años antes para sí mismo aunque luego se puso a reír **–.** _ **No sé explicarlo bien, solo que… siempre he creído que puedo hacer las cosas a mi modo, que tengo que hacer lo que crea que es correcto**_ **–** intentó explicarse mientras se tomaba la nuca con una mano, tal vez no era lo más claro que podía decir.

Otabek lo meditó unos minutos antes de asentir ligeramente. Leroy lo miró con la duda marcada en su expresión, ¿Realmente le había entendido?

– **Yo también quiero mantenerme firme a mis convicciones –** explicó el kazajo mirando al otro con expresión seria. Era una de las razones por las que había aceptado a moverse de lugar de entrenamiento, si no podía seguir el modo de los rusos el iba a buscar su propio camino. Y se mantendría fiel a eso que había decidido a pesar de su corta edad.

– _ **Suena muy bien si lo dices así…**_ **–** aceptó JJ en voz alta y luego de que se le ocurriera una brillante idea usó su diestra para tomar la de Altin **–.** _ **Otabek. Somos amigos, ¿cierto?**_ **–** preguntó con algo de duda pero también queriendo creerlo posible **–.** _ **Es decir, ¿podemos ser amigos?**_ **–** se corrigió para que no fuera forzado.

El silencio del otro niño le sugirió que había problemas. Por eso apretó más con sus dedos la piel del otro, sin hacerle daño pero sin permitirle alejarse. Necesitaba esa respuesta.

– **Ehem… Ajá… Supongo –** respondió algo seco el chico aunque fue más por lo extraño que se sentía que el otro le tomara la mano sin más y para peor, con tanta insistencia.

– _ **Vamos a hacer una promesa de amigos, de esas que tienes que cumplir por siempre… ¿Qué te parece?!**_ **–** soltó la idea Leroy y lo miró con ojos brillantes.

–… **Está bien. ¿Qué quieres exactamente? –** su usual desánimo al hablar no parecía hacer mella en el ánimo de su acompañante.

– _ **Prometo que siempre voy a ser fiel al JJ style y que no dejaré que el mundo me obligue a cambiar**_ **–** señaló solemne mientras apretaba todavía entre sus dedos los del chico **–.** _ **¡Haré que el mundo gire a mi ritmo!**_

Nada más escucharlo la sonrisa del kazajo se hizo presente y terminó por contagiarse de la energía del otro y apretó también sus dedos a forma de respuesta.

– **Me parece bien Jean, prometo que siempre voy a ser yo mismo –** dijo imitando el tono solemne que había usado el otro adolescente.

– _ **¡No se diga más! ¡Y quien rompa la promesa tendrá que nadar desnudo en un lago congelado!**_ **–** como siempre el de las ideas insensatas le agregó algo de emoción al asunto.

Se quedaron hablando largo tiempo luego de eso, inventando más castigos para el que fuera primero a romper esa especie de pacto sagrado que acababan de formar. La madre de Jean fue quien tuvo que separarlos porque era hora de que Otabek se fuera a su casa, ya habían venido a recogerlo. Claro que ninguno de esos dos sabría hasta años después lo difícil que sería mantener una promesa así, podrían sonar grandes y creerse también mayores al hablar, pero apenas eran unos niños y el mundo todavía no les daba la bienvenida a las dificultades del mismo.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Hola de nuevo, aquí estamos con una nueva entrega de madrugada (BCS no tengo capacidad de dormirme temprano cuando debería/puedo)

En mi headcanon este capítulo está ambientando cuando tanto JJ como Beka tienen 14 años, es decir, unos seis meses luego del anterior. JJ siempre ha sido un chico solitario a pesar de tener a su familia (HC), así que se divertía desde pequeño hablando con sus muñecos/peluches/juguetes y les tiene mucho cariño.

Gracias por los follows y los comentarios. Este capítulo también fue beteado por _**Maiev-S**_ , gracias muchas por la paciencia y las ideas!

Se siguen agradeciendo los comentarios/críticas constructivas/galletas y ahora sumamos helado porque donde vivo hace un calor horrible.

Saludos!


	3. Imborrable

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera podría tener el Nendoroid de Yuuri y podría admirarlo no solo en fotos (?)

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene BL y contendrá a futuro yaoi, violencia, angst y una que otra mala palabra junto con temas subidos de tono. Si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer! Rated M para el futuro aunque todavía vamos en la parte suave y boneta.

* * *

 **Imborrable**

Vivir en Canadá no resultó ser tan difícil como había creído en principio. Claro que extrañaba su tierra y a su familia, pero tenía cierto _amuleto de la suerte_ o _piedra en el camino_ , como se quisiera llamar, que le impedía mantener por mucho tiempo el estado depresivo. Jean-Jacques tenía ese brío que te obligaba a terminar animándote con él, incluso a hacer cosas impensables como salir de noche a escondidas de los padres del otro y de su propio tutor, para ir a ver las estrellas y estudiar los lugares donde creía que podían capturar luciérnagas. Y de algún modo, aunque no tuviera sentido alguno cada nueva idea que le traía, Otabek terminaba por seguirle la corriente.

Ya llevaba meses allí y cientos de cosas habían pasado. No había repetido mucho la visita a la casa de la familia Leroy para no molestar pero cuando lo hacía era más que bien recibido y su entrenamiento por fin comenzaba a dar los frutos esperados. Hasta le había terminado contando a sus padres por videollamada, el único medio de red social que le obligaban a usar, de la existencia de ese canadiense en particular. Claro que esto fue por insistencia ajena, ya que JJ le había hecho una dramática escena que por poco le generó dolor de cabeza, solo para convencerlo de que debía mencionarlo al menos una vez.

Fue el 31 de Octubre, el día que Otabek cumplió sus quince años, que el hilo que los había unido comenzó a tomar otro color. Todo comenzó con algo tan simple como que Leroy quería que celebraran Halloween sin importar nada más, al parecer no sabía que se trataba del cumpleaños del kazajo, que al no tener nada mejor que hacer terminó aceptando. Lo que no se esperaba era que eso de celebrar también consideraba el disfrazarse y terminó siendo perseguido por toda la casa de la familia de patinadores mientras JJ intentaba ponerle unas orejas de lobo que había comprado exclusivamente para él.

– **Jean… Ya te dije que no es necesario –** exhaló pesado el chico, cansado de correr cuando llegaron a una de las partes traseras de la casa luego de que la madre de JJ los enviara al patio para que no le arruinaran los adornos que estaba poniendo para la fiesta que daría esa misma noche.

– _ **Otabek, es necesario. Es lo básico de Halloween. Así que haz el favor de quedarte quieto**_ **–** se tomó de las rodillas con las dichosas orejas todavía en la mano. Intentando recobrar el aliento. Tenía mejor estado físico pero Altin no se quedaba atrás y era escurridizo.

– **Jean… Si te acercas más no respondo –** lo amenazó comenzando a desesperarse por la cercanía del otro que sin duda parecía ridículamente determinado a que usara un vergonzoso traje de licántropo ese día.

– _ **Otabek… ¡Cuidado! –**_ el grito y la expresión del mayor hicieron que el kazajo se girara a ver que había y ese fue el primer error de ese día.

El cuerpo de Leroy cayó encima del suyo y rodaron por el piso forcejeando entre las quejas del que solía ser el más silencioso y de quien terminó riendo por lo ridículo de la situación, victorioso cuando se dio cuenta de que el otro no podía con su fuerza a pesar de que la diferencia de edad y figura todavía no estaba tan marcada.

– _ **¡Te tengo! –**_ exclamó entre risas el canadiense mientras apretaba entre sus brazos a su víctima para que no se le ocurriera alejarse.

Altin habría seguido intentando si no hubiera sido porque podía sentir las risas de Jean en su cuello, junto con su aliento caliente y por lo fresco que estaba ya el clima en esas fechas le generaba escalofríos en contraste con todo el ambiente.

– **Jean… Ya quítate de encima –** exigió poniendo en orden sus pensamientos aunque no sus sensaciones y un leve sonrojo pareció comenzar a entibiar sus mejillas.

– _ **¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo que los amigos estén cerca? –**_ preguntó con su ridícula simpleza de mente el mayor.

Se ganó un golpe en plena cabeza y costillas hasta que el más joven logró liberarse. Lo miraba ligeramente molesto mientras Jean le hacía expresiones de disculpas y también otras tantas ridículas como si quisiera generar lástima, sus ojos de perrito seguían funcionando con su compañero patinador para su mala suerte.

Para cuando era la noche, Otabek Altin ya se encontraba maquillado, con dientes falsos, las obligadas orejas y un intento de cola de lobo que salía del borde de su pantalón. Iba a asegurarse de robar el teléfono de su compañero solo para eliminar la cantidad ridícula de fotos que le había tomado durante ese proceso. Jean-Jacques por su parte estaba disfrazado como un vampiro, con camisa blanca manchada de sangre falsa, y que escurría en un hilillo igualmente falso desde una de las comisuras de sus labios. La infaltable capa entre otros accesorios le hacían verse inesperadamente bien y el kazajo no podía sino maldecir su suerte.

Como era tradicional, Nathalie Leroy los envió a pedir dulces antes de permitirles la entrada a la fiesta donde ya estaban llegando los primeros invitados, todos amigos de la familia. Arrastrado por su acompañante, al cumpleañero olvidado no le quedó otra opción que caminar cerca del canadiense e intentar fingir que no se moría de vergüenza cada vez que el otro se ponía en su papel de vampiro para pedir dulces por las puertas. ¿Cómo es que a sus recién cumplidos quince años le tocaba hacer esta clase de cosas?

La última puerta que lograron tocar fue la casa de unos señores que no parecían específicamente encantados con la celebración, y aunque JJ intentó ser amable no le dejaron más opción que amenazarlos con lanzarles huevos. Claro que los chicos no contaron con que terminarían ellos siendo atacados con un palo de escoba y mientras corrían por su vida con un señor amargado detrás de ellos, Otabek no pudo sino soltar su risa.

Una pequeña calle fue lo que encontraron para esconderse en la penumbra. Leroy que lo había estado jalando de la mano desde que decidió que era momento de escapar, ahora lo atrajo hacia él mientras intentaba componer lo agitado de su respiración. El abrazo era sin duda más apretado e íntimo de lo que Altin creía necesario. Trató de imponer distancia poniendo sus manos sobre el torso ajeno para alejarlo aunque al alzar los ojos se perdió en la visión del muchacho que sonreía feliz a pesar del cansancio por el ejercicio repentino.

– **Jean… –** lo llamó con su voz pausada y recibió por supuesto toda la atención del otro que le correspondió a la mirada.

– _ **Otabek…**_

Se quedaron en silencio por más tiempo del que debía ser aceptable. Altin pudo notar que el otro chico se había quedado mirando sus labios por unos segundos. Y finalmente se separaron igualmente callados cuando el peligro ya pasó. Fue en esa misma extraña calma que decidieron regresar a la fiesta de la madre del rey, ya tenían dulces y cada uno estaba encerrado en sus propios pensamientos. El extranjero se sentía para su propia sorpresa bastante tranquilo, a pesar de que había sido una rara forma de, en teoría, celebrar su cumpleaños, la cercanía del otro patinador no le molestaba.

Existía un pequeño parque antes de llegar a donde estaba todo el alboroto de la casa de los Leroy, el kazajo pensaba seguir caminando pero sintió el tacto conocido en su mano antes de que JJ decidiera jalarlo hacia una de las bancas del lugar que se encontraba poco iluminado.

– **¿Jean? ¿Qué ocurre? –** preguntó sin entender bien por qué no se iban a la fiesta de la que el otro le había hablado hasta el cansancio.

De la calabaza que había usado para recoger dulces, el canadiense revolvió hasta sacar un paquete que por razones incomprensibles cabía bien en el reducido espacio del contenedor de plástico anaranjado.

– _ **Tuve que preguntar a los profesores por una semana para que aceptaran decírmelo… Así que primero, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Otabek! –**_ le dio las respectivas felicitaciones elevando las manos al aire luego de dejar la calabaza y el paquete a un lado en la banca.

– **¿Sabías que eso se llama acoso? –** preguntó lo obligado el festejado y luego le concedió una pequeña sonrisa al mayor **–. Gracias, Jean.**

– _ **¡NO es acoso! Eres mi amigo, además todavía no termino, ya que estamos en Halloween que prefieres, ¿Trick or Treat? –**_ preguntó emocionado el joven y su mirada iba desde la expresión del otro hasta el paquete que claramente era un regalo.

– **Mhm… No debería confiar en un acosador, pero está bien: trick…** _ **–**_ escogió y disfrutó internamente con la expresión de desconcierto del canadiense.

– _ **Sabiendo que tengo un regalo vas y pides lo otro, ¿Entiendes lo raro que eres? –**_ el mayor negó con la cabeza y finalmente se levantó del asiento.

Altin se quedó mirándolo sin entender lo que hacía, y por supuesto que no estaba preparado para esa clase de _sustos._ Porque no pasó ni un minuto cuando el vampiro que tenía ahora en frente se inclinó sobre él luego de tomarle los hombros…

– _ **Por favor, no me odies…**_

Para su mala suerte, Otabek no fue capaz odiarlo en ese momento. En el ambiente fresco de finales de Octubre, sus labios recibieron directamente los de Jean en un contacto torpe y delicado que le hizo sonrojarse por completo cuando sintió el sabor de la sangre falsa poco después de que el otro chico se separara de él igualmente avergonzado e intentando mostrarse más valiente de lo que se sentía.

– _ **Mi primer beso, por el primer tuyo. Porque es el primero, ¿No? –**_ inquirió el que había logrado romper la barrera que los amigos no debían tocar.

Porque los amigos no hacían esas cosas pero, justo en ese instante, a Otabek no pudo importarle menos ese tipo de detalles y simplemente asintió todavía pasmado e incapaz de decir algo coherente. ¿Qué demonios había sido ese _truco_?

– _ **Feliz cumpleaños… Este sí es tu regalo –**_ Jean le hizo finalmente entrega del pequeño paquete intentando que el ambiente volviera a ser más festivo porque el silencio del menor lo estaba poniendo de nervios. No, él no había pensado que sucediera precisamente así.

El cumpleañero abrió al fin el delicado envoltorio y se encontró con un oso de peluche con expresión tranquila y una pulsera colgando de su cuello de felpa que tenía como adorno una J encerrada en una O. No pudo reprimir la risa luego de verlo y finalmente observó al otro chico que no lo miraba y parecía estar al borde del berrinche.

– **¿Este no es el tipo de regalos que le harías a una chica? –** se vio en la obligación de preguntar y se llevó un golpe en el brazo de parte de su compañero.

– _ **Eres tan difícil… Ese es el señor Sérieux, familiar del señor Joyeux**_ **–** explicó con las orejas rojas de la vergüenza _ **–. Encontraré algo mejor la próxima vez –**_ prometió algo frustrado porque su regalo no hubiese sido bien recibido, al parecer.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Otabek se estaba poniendo ya la pulsera.

– **Pasar este día contigo es suficiente –** afirmó el kazajo antes de guardar al pequeño oso dentro de su calabaza con dulces.

 _Sin palabras._ Fue la mejor frase para describir el estado de Jean-Jacques en ese momento, que observó a su acompañante como si no fuera de ese mundo. El camino de regreso a la fiesta en la casa de los Leroy no fue tan terrible después de eso, no hablaron de nada de lo que había ocurrido pero sí pudieron dirigirse la palabra como siempre y eso lo agradecieron ambos cuando los nervios iniciales fueron pasando.

 _Fue en el cumpleaños número quince de Otabek Altin, que el hilo que lo unía a Jean-Jacques Leroy fue tomando un pálido y suave color rosado._

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Hola otra vez! Gracias si has leído hasta este punto.

Llegamos al punto de la historia donde comienzan a florecer los sentimientos, y estamos un paso más cerca del angst del presente conocido.

El cumpleaños de Otabae es el 31 de Octubre, por si no quedó muy claro allá arriba. Así que en esa fecha estamos ambientados. Ambos chicos tienen ya 15 años. En mi Headcanon, JJ es quien le regala la primera vez el oso con expresión seria (No me culpen, era demasiado fluff y adorable para no ponerlo)

Este capítulo fue beteado por _**Maiev-S**_ , abrazos de oso para voce!

Se sigue agradeciendo la lectura y todavía más si dejan alguna palabra u opinión del rumbo de la historia.

Saludos!


	4. Sueños Infantiles

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece. Si me perteneciera tendría dinero para ir a Canadá(?)

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene BL y contendrá a futuro yaoi, violencia, angst y una que otra mala palabra junto con temas subidos de tono. Si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer! Rated M para el futuro aunque apenas vamos en la parte suave como algodón. 

**Sueños Infantiles**

Durante la temporada de invierno en la escuela, los deportes que tenían que ver con el hielo tenían la posibilidad de brillar. Cuando se trataba de patinaje sobre hielo, solían hacer alguna competencia con las chicas que lo practicaban y una presentación final donde aparecía también el único integrante masculino del club. O eso había sido hasta que se unió a ellos el kazajo. El tener al menos dos chicos permitía que ellos también hicieran alguna competencia, o al menos de eso se encargó Leroy apenas tuvo la oportunidad. 

Tenía que aceptar de que a pesar de que fueran amigos -lo cual era sin duda la mejor de las novedades en su vida- esto no significaba que no quisiese competir contra él y dado que los eventos oficiales no permitían el ingreso de un estudiante de intercambio, JJ se las había ingeniado para que fuera considerado como sano entretenimiento en la escuela el armar una competencia entre ellos dos. Su emoción los días previos había sido exagerada, pues él tendía a hacer todo a lo grande y cuando llegó el día tan esperado ambos salieron a la pista, vestidos como era apropiado y por turnos fueron presentándose. 

El que tenía más carisma de los dos, parecía ser Leroy pero a pesar de que el rostro del kazajo no era precisamente un pozo de sentimientos, su cuerpo comenzaba a mostrar lentamente lo que llegaría a ser un día cuando completara su propia forma de demostrar lo que sentía cuando se encontraba sobre el hielo. 

La competencia de ese día tuvo un claro ganador, aunque ambos habían logrado la ovación del público. Y apenas pudieron despedirse se dirigieron a los camarines para cambiarse de ropa y asearse. El canadiense parecía extrañamente callado en lo que llegaban a las duchas, preocupando ligeramente a su compañero que se atrevió a preguntarle qué era lo que ocurría, o al menos qué pasaba por su mente. 

El mayor no se tardó mucho en responder cuando estuvieron al fin solos. Luego de ver que no hubiera nadie cerca, acorraló a su rival y su boca ansiosa y torpe en principio comenzó a besarlo. A diferencia de la primera vez que lo había hecho, y similar a como había ocurrido durante los últimos meses, pronto recibió la respuesta esperada. Altin se tardaba cada vez menos en comenzar a corresponderle. 

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, todavía les faltaba práctica, la sonrisa parecía nacer en Otabek y morir todavía más pronunciada y brillante en el rostro que tenía casi al frente. 

– **¿Por qué fue eso, Jean? –** preguntó con su usual tono monótono el más bajo, aunque si se le miraba atentamente se podía atisbar el brillo diferente que cargaban sus ojos.

– _ **Te estoy felicitando por casi ganarle al rey**_ **–** el ego usual del chico hizo que se ganara un golpe y ambos terminaron riendo antes de ir a cambiarse. 

Los besos que primero habían sido robados, se fueron convirtiendo poco a poco en besos compartidos. Cada vez que tenían la oportunidad, cuando estaban solos, incluso cuando sabían que pronto estarían cerca de la gente. El contacto se había vuelto adictivo para ambos. Nunca cruzaban más allá de esa línea, de momento todos eran besos castos, ansiosos pero inocentes, apenas estaban descubriendo el arte de unir sus labios. 

Jean-Jacques guardaba como un feliz e importante momento, la primera vez que había logrado ser correspondido por Altin. Unas semanas después del cumpleaños a finales de Octubre, en el camino de regreso a casa y bajo la sombra de un árbol, fue capaz de pedir permiso para intentar de nuevo lo que ya había hecho. Esa vez fue más lento y pausado, la duración del contacto fue mayor, y por lo mismo pudo sentir como los labios igualmente inexpertos del otro chico se movían contra los suyos llenando su corazón de una dicha indescriptible. Desde ese momento ya no hubo marcha atrás, solo avances. 

No estaba seguro de si tenían algo entre ellos, no era nada oficial pero definitivamente no eran simplemente amigos y se sentía bien. Más que bien. Dado que ahora se conocían mejor, no fue extraño que las visitas a su casa se volvieran seguidas y que sus padres se sintieran felices de tener al kazajo entre ellos como un miembro más de la familia. Jean se divertía con eso y aprovechaba las oportunidades usando a su madre de excusa para invitar al chico y que no pudiera negarse. 

Ese día en especial, se encontraban en su casa. JJ se aseguró de hacer que Otabek llegara temprano a visitarlo por lo que tenían varias horas de ocio antes de que la comida estuviese preparada. Se encerraron ambos en el cuarto del mayor para hacer uso de los videojuegos que el canadiense tenía apilados aunque muy pocas veces los utilizaba. Al final se aburrieron rápido y terminaron viendo videos musicales mientras el que era ya un poco más alto intentaba copiar los pasos de baile. 

Su acompañante no parecía muy animado para seguir la idea, aunque si sonreía a medias viéndolo moverse. Jean-Jacques entonces lo jaló de las manos para hacerlo moverse a su lado. Con dificultad logró tener al otro atrapado frente a él para moverse en conjunto. Exhalando pesado terminaron ambos por el esfuerzo y entonces el de ojos azules se dio cuenta de la poca distancia existente y buscó con sus labios el cuello ajeno para dejarle un beso en la parte de atrás. 

Altin suspiró con el contacto, tratando de retener la respiración y toda demostración de que le gustaba la sensación, las manos contrarias se decidieron a tocarlo suavemente por las caderas y hacia arriba, pero el movimiento fue tan ligero, que el kazajo terminó soltando una ligera risa por lo que percibía en sus costados. JJ se detuvo entonces y se aseguró de mirarlo como las veces que se dedicaba a estudiarlo. 

– **¿Qué pasa? ¿Ahora te callas? –** preguntó el menor mirándolo ligeramente nervioso.

– _ **Mhm… creí que era mi imaginación, pero… ¿Es mi idea o eres cosquilloso?**_

Otabek dio un brinco en su posición para alejarse del chico y ponerse en guardia. Si había algo que tenía claro, era que su cuerpo ya no era del todo rival para el del mayor. Y por lo mismo no tendría modo de defenderse efectivamente en caso de un ataque. 

– _ **Uh… Tan lindo, espera, no tienes que temerme**_ **–** intentó sonar confiable pero no tuvo caso pues la mirada de rechazo ya era evidente en el contrario.

JJ se acercó al otro patinador, con claras y malas intenciones, pero finalmente se encontró con su rostro siendo tomado por las manos ajenas en lo que le plantaba un beso que le robó el aliento, las ideas, y toda clase de propósitos incorrectos que tuviera.

– **No te atrevas –** advirtió el chico.

– _ **Si me das más de esos no volveré a mencionar tu debilidad**_ **–** comentó con descaro el rey y se llevó primero un golpe y después otro beso.

Era realmente difícil detenerse una vez comenzaban. Lo supieron una vez que pasaron de estar de pie deleitándose con los labios del otro hasta llegar contra la puerta de la habitación de Leroy donde se aseguró de tener sin mucho movimiento a su querido invitado. Sus manos fueron más inquietas esta vez y se metieron por debajo de la camiseta del kazajo quien le clavó los dedos en los hombros por el nerviosismo que le provocó ese contacto. Altin se apartó de la boca de Jean, pero solo para armar un camino de besos hasta el cuello de su compañero, algo que no habían hecho todavía y que definitivamente debería haber probado antes pues se sentía delicioso, más cuando escuchó los suspiros del contrario. 

– _¡JJ, Otabek, está lista la comida! –_ el grito de la señora Leroy les hizo separarse de golpe.

Se miraron, agitados, y terminaron con un ataque de risa en lo que intentaban recomponer la ropa que había quedado más desarmada de lo esperado. Casi trotando bajaron las escaleras para participar de la comida familiar. Todo fue tan ruidoso como siempre, hasta que los hermanos pequeños de Leroy decidieron que era momento de levantarse a jugar dejando solo a los mayores allí sentados.

– _ **Bien, nosotros también nos disculpamos. Estaremos en mi habitación antes de ir a dejar a Otabek a su casa**_ **–** explicó el mayor haciendo el intento de levantarse de la silla.

–JJ, espera, tenemos que hablar de un tema –dijo su padre.

Alain Leroy no solía dar charlas, pero en ese momento puso una cara que heló la sangre de su primogénito quien volvió a sentarse. No se atrevió a mirar a Altin, pues temía que tuviera que ver con él y con las cosas que hacían últimamente y que no eran una práctica común entre amigos. ¿Su padre los habría visto? 

– **Los dejaré hablar, te espero arriba, Jean –** informó el menor que se sintió un poco fuera de lugar y que recibió una sonrisa y un asentimiento a modo de despedida de Alain.

– _ **¿Qué es lo que pasa, papá? ¿No lo podemos hablar después?**_ **–** preguntó el rey, había dejado ir con una expresión apenada a su invitado.

–Tiene que ser ahora, estoy preocupado por cierto rumor que escuché de tu colegio. ¿Todavía tienes contacto con el chico de los Gauthier?

– _ **Pues sí, es nuestro compañero, ¿Qué pasa con él?**_ **–** sin entender palabra, Jean se quedó esperando que su padre le dijera de una vez que era lo que pasaba.

–Me informaron durante esta tarde que decidió declarar que… ah, qué difícil. De la nada decidió decirle a sus padres que era homosexual y que tenía una pareja, un hombre horrible como cinco años mayor. Sinceramente no tengo nada contra esas personas, pero preferiría que tú como una figura pública no tengas relación con esos problemas, ¿Me explico? Ahora tienes al joven Altin, su amistad es buena para ti. No necesitas buscar a otras personas que puedan manchar la imagen que nos hemos esforzado por mantener como familia. 

A medida que escuchaba, Jean-Jacques se sintió palidecer. De pronto quería vomitar todo lo que acababa de consumir. Lo único que logró hacer luego de quedar literalmente sin palabras fue asentir brevemente y disculparse para ir a buscar a Otabek.

Para su sorpresa su compañero se encontraba justo en la habitación de al lado ayudando a sus hermanos con un juego. Solo le bastó ver su cara para notar que había escuchado todo lo que su padre había dicho. En silencio subieron para ir a buscar las cosas y luego de despedirse de la familia, el canadiense acompañó a paso lento a su amigo en dirección a la casa donde vivía actualmente.

– _ **Otabek… Sobre mi padre, pues…**_ **–** intentó iniciar la conversación el mayor aunque realmente no sabía qué decir.

– **No tienes que decir nada, es una opinión válida y aunque no la comparto, sé que se preocupa por ti –** la voz demasiado firme que utilizó Altin le revolvió el estómago de nuevo.

– _ **Mhm… Sé que se preocupa por mí, sobre todo desde que apareció la posibilidad de entrar a una banda pero…**_ **–** se quedó finalmente callado al no saber cómo continuar. 

El kazajo guardó silencio completo en esos momentos. Su cabeza también se encontraba terriblemente revuelta después de lo que había escuchado en la casa de los canadienses, se sentía agradecido por la buena opinión que tenían de él, pero comenzaba a sentir que era solo por lo que creían ver que existía entre ellos.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta del chico quien se giró para despedirse como siempre lo hacían, ya estaba oscuro así que era normal que terminaran aunque fuera con un pequeño beso, con expresión tranquila esperó mientras el mayor llegaba a su lado. Lo que recibió fue un apretado abrazo que le cortó la respiración.

– **¿Jean…? –** preguntó sin entender.

– _ **No es nada, solo… Nos vemos mañana**_ **–** fue todo lo que dijo el canadiense. 

Otabek se quedó allí de pie, mirándolo sin entender cuando ya comenzaba a caminar en la dirección opuesta. Suspiró con pesadez queriendo creer que no tenía que ver con lo ocurrido antes en la casa del otro patinador.

– _ **¡Beka, espera!**_ **–** la voz conocida le hizo girarse y se encontró con que el joven ya había cortado toda la distancia que había avanzado para alejarse.

El choque necesitado de sus bocas fue suficiente para hacer que el silencio llenara el lugar. En esos momentos el kazajo agradecía vivir solo, pues no tenía quien los interrumpiera. Sus manos se sostuvieron de la chaqueta del rey para que no huyera tan rápido y con expresión ceñuda lo miró. No entendía qué le pasaba. 

– **Todo va a estar bien, ¿Me escuchas?**

No supo cómo fue capaz de decir eso pero sí tuvo claro que él mismo necesitaba escucharlo. Oírlo y de paso ser capaz de creerlo. Lo vio asentir y ya se despidieron del todo, el canadiense se perdió en el camino y él entró en el solitario lugar que habitaba. Se apoyó después en la puerta cuando la cerró y solo entonces pudo notar como temblaban sus propias manos. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? No quería llegar a conclusiones ni quería pensarlo antes de tiempo, pero la opresión en su pecho se sentía como si acabaran de clavarle una espina y en vez de lograr sacarla, esta amenazaba con introducirse todavía más profundo, calando con ello sus esperanzas.

 __

 _El hilo del destino se había tornado del más hermoso color rojo, segundos antes de que una afilada tijera amenazara con hacerlo ceder a la presión._

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Hola de nuevo! Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí. 

Como acabamos de ver, comienza el angst para nuestros queridos protagonistas, todo por una simple conversación familiar de los Leroy. Para explicar, según mi headcanon, Alain Leroy es una persona relativamente conservadora con lo respectivo a su familia, quiere nietos y todo, por lo que ver a su hijo como posible homosexual es algo que no se imagina ni de broma y esta conversación marca el punto de inicio del desastre.

En general, la conversación del final se produce tiempo después de que JJ cumpla los 16 años, pero antes del cumpleaños de Otabek, así que tienen 16 y 15 respectivamente. También resaltar que JJ está al borde de lanzarse a la fama en el lado musical de la vida (Por si se preguntaban acerca de ese tema).

Este capítulo fue beteado por _**Maiev-S**_ , thank you very very much! 

Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, y todavía más gracias si me dejan una galleta u opinión de la historia. 

Saludos!


	5. Dos fallas y un acierto

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece.

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene BL, angst y contendrá a futuro yaoi, violencia y una que otra mala palabra junto con temas subidos de tono. Si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer! Rated M para el futuro bcs I can.

* * *

 **Dos fallas y un acierto**

Cuando le quedaban todavía dos meses para cumplir los 17 años, su madre apareció en su habitación para pedirle un favor. Una de sus amigas cercanas se acababa de mudar de una provincia al oeste de Canadá a la ciudad donde ellos vivían. Jean por supuesto no entendió de buenas a primeras que era lo que quería su progenitora, pero la acompañó de todos modos. Luego de concederle la autorización, sus padres se habían asegurado de que tuviera permiso legal para conducir y desde entonces se convirtió en el conductor familiar en cada oportunidad que se daba para no perder la práctica. Solo esperaba terminar temprano para poder salir con Otabek como habían quedado el día anterior.

Últimamente no tenían mucho tiempo, lo que para el mayor de los Leroy había comenzado como una simple entretención, se terminó volviendo algo más importante y la banda requería cada vez más de su tiempo, sobretodo a medida que se acercaba el día de su gran debut sobre un grupo considerable de personas. Habían tocado previamente en pequeñas celebraciones, pero nada exagerado y aunque tenían un grupo selecto de fans, apenas eran una banda emergente. También estaban las competencias oficiales de patinaje, en las que Jean se veía consumido por gusto, pero cada uno de esos eventos resultaba en más días que perdía de clases y con lo mismo menos tiempo que podía pasar con el kazajo.

Su mente estaba perdida en eso, así que no se dio por enterado de los saludos automáticos que tuvo que conceder a la familia que habían ido a visitar. Sentado en el sofá mientras su madre conversaba y entregaba típicas tartas de fruta, solo le quedaba mirar por la ventana y preguntarse qué estaría haciendo su mejor amigo.

– _Creí que los chicos de grandes ciudades no se verían tan aburridos –_ una voz que no recordaba haber escuchado le hizo girarse sorprendido.

Ah, pero claro que la había visto. Era la hija de la señora Yang, Isabella. Solo por su memoria automática se había guardado el nombre, pero no había puesto mucha atención a la hora de los saludos y el mismo desaire ahora le hacía sentir algo avergonzado.

– _ **No es… es decir, no es que esté aburrido –**_ trató de darse a entender, pero su nivel de aceptación con las chicas era bastante impredecible así que no se sentía muy esperanzado en esa situación, solo necesitaba hablar y seguro sería como todas las demás.

– _¿Entonces solo miras a la ventana pensando en la persona que te gusta como un jovencito enamorado? –_ los ojos abiertos más de lo razonable en Jean hicieron evidente que la chica había acertado y su risa llenó la habitación _–. Eso fue demasiado predecible, se nota que apenas tienes dieciséis años._

– _ **¡Hey! ¡Todo son suposiciones tuyas! Aparte, estoy a dos meses de cumplir los diecisiete, eso me convierte casi en un adulto –**_ si no le sacó la lengua en ese momento fue porque estaba intentando no sonrojarse con asociar las palabras ajenas a cierto chico _ **–. ¿Y tú qué edad tienes, señorita que todo lo sabe? –**_ preguntó, si es que alguien se lo había dicho seguramente no había alcanzado a hacerse parte de sus memorias.

– _Dieciocho y contando, así que deberías comenzar a respetarme –_ que la mujer en cuestión le mostrara una hilera de blancos dientes no sirvió para hacerlo sentir mejor y chasqueó la lengua disgustado.

Intentar no continuar la conversación, fue imposible. Ella lograba sacarle palabra tras palabra y luego de arduas horas de intentar no explotar infantilmente, su madre al fin se decidió a regresar a casa y con eso pudo despedirse. Claro que la señora Leroy le dejó claro, de camino a casa, que quería que fuera amable con Isabella y que la invitara a conocer la ciudad para que no se sintiera tan sola. Saber que aparte de todo ahora tenía que hacer de niñero de una chica mayor, no se le hizo para nada gracioso, menos cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien -seguramente su progenitora- le había dado su número telefónico a la chica que ya le había dejado un mensaje pidiéndole que guardara su contacto.

Su madre esperaba que se bajara del coche cuando llegaron a la residencia familiar, pero él se negó y aceleró para ir a su otro compromiso del día, le había avisado por mensajes que llegaría tarde pero Altin no le había respondido y esperaba que no estuviese enojado con él. Para su suerte el joven simplemente había decidido tomar una siesta en lo que lo esperaba y no tardó en estar listo ocupando su lugar en el asiento del copiloto.

– _ **Ah, Beka, es un alivio verte, no sabes lo estresantes que son las visitas sociales de mi madre, quiere que conozca hasta al bisabuelo de cada persona que resulta ser su amiga, no sé cómo no heredé eso de ella –**_ se fue quejando a medida que avanzaban hacia un lugar no tan céntrico de la ciudad y más tranquilo.

– **Mhm… No creo que te venga mal que tu madre te ayude a hacer amistades, por ti mismo no te va muy bien –** comentó medio en broma y medio en serio el kazajo, y se llevó un golpe en el costado del muslo en el siguiente signo de detención.

– _ **Eres un idiota a veces, Altin –**_ bufó aunque no solía ser él quien regalara los insultos, pero se sentía realmente en confianza cuando estaba con Otabek.

Su celular sonó más de la cuenta haciéndole casi saltar en el asiento y lo revisó a medias dejándolo pronto abandonado.

– **¿No piensas responder?** _ **–**_ preguntó el menor acomodándose en el asiento para mirar de reojo a su mejor amigo.

– _ **No tiene caso, es esa chica de nuevo… Hace un rato quería que le confirmara que guardé su número, no sé qué pretende –**_ siguió conduciendo con expresión aburrida.

La curiosidad de Altin pudo más que su sentido de protección a sí mismo y cogió el móvil para ver los mensajes, el otro chico lo vio pero no dijo nada para negarse. No tenía nada que ocultar a su parecer.

– _ **¿Qué quiere ahora? –**_ suspiró, consultando con voz cansina el canadiense al no recibir comentario audible de parte de su acompañante.

– **Te desea buena suerte con tu novia.**

La capacidad de frenar de Jean-Jacques no estaba bien desarrollada en ese instante y el vehículo generó un chirrido horrible en lo que se detenía ganándose los bocinazos del único otro coche que había en la vía y que los terminó adelantando al ver que no seguían.

El rostro del joven patinador estaba tan rojo como la hoja de arce de su bandera, sin decir nada le quitó el teléfono al kazajo y luego siguió moviendo el auto, muriendo internamente de la vergüenza. Otabek por su parte no sabía que pensar, mucho menos entendía los latidos acelerados que trataba de asociar con ese frenado poco amigable, aunque era engañarse a sí mismo pues ya había percibido agitado nada más leer lo que había enviado la chica.

– _ **Ignórala. Está loca, es peor de lo que pensé y encima mamá quiere que sea su niñero como no conoce la ciudad –**_ volvió a su monólogo de quejas y el otro chico no añadió nada más sobre el tema, tenía demasiado en que pensar.

Tiempo después tendría él mismo la capacidad para arrepentirse por haber pensado que era una buena idea que esa joven se sumara a sus vidas. Unas semanas después del primer encuentro, había resultado que Jean-Jacques sí terminó haciendo de guía turístico, por insistencia de su madre y ese día en particular la salida sería triple pues la susodicha había solicitado casi formalmente conocer al único mejor amigo de Leroy.

En general todo había salido bien, terminaron jugando en los bolos y pudieron notar que la chica no era tan débil como se veía, aunque cuando fueron a una pista de patinaje sí que quedó claro que los únicos dotados para el asunto eran los dos varones presentes. Altin parecía observar todo lo ocurrido como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo y es que podía notar la capacidad que tenía esa joven de hacer que Jean se expresara y estaba casi seguro de que ese sentimiento en su estómago no era nada positivo. Para ser exactos, sus únicas interacciones con la canadiense fueron el saludo inicial, un breve intercambio sobre sus ocupaciones y luego todo había sido un absoluto silencio, interrumpido por mudos asentimientos y negativas dependiendo del caso.

Ese hecho no pasó desapercibido para Leroy, quien notando que la cosa no iba bien al término de ese día, se aseguró de ir a dejar a su casa a Isabella antes de llevar a Otabek a donde vivía. En cuanto el kazajo hizo el amago de bajarse del coche, él lo retuvo de la muñeca, no quería que se fuera todavía.

– _ **Beka… Necesitamos hablar –**_ pidió a lo que su compañero simplemente asintió sin mirarlo, aunque luego le señaló su casa y allí ingresaron ambos poco después.

– **¿Qué pasa? Tenemos clase y entrenamientos mañana** _ **–**_ fue la hora de liberar la voz del kazajo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta.

– _ **Yo… No te quitaré mucho tiempo, solo… Quería disculparme –**_ las palabras le costaban al mayor mientras se miraba las puntas de los pies.

– **No entiendo.**

– _ **Es… Sé que fue incómodo la salida de hoy, no tenemos que hacerlo si no quieres, Isabella habla mucho y llega a ser molesta y… –**_ con los puños apretados logró alzar la vista hacia el otro _ **–. Hace años que no me costaba tanto que hablaras conmigo… No quiero que dejemos de ser amigos por ella.**_

Otabek le observó sorprendido por ese tipo de declaración y luego se le escapó una ligera risa que sirvió para que la joven promesa de Canadá le gruñera.

– **No vamos a dejar de ser amigos por Isabella, Jean. Aunque preferiría no tener que salir con ella… De todos modos creo que compite contigo sobre quien habla tanto que llega a ser molesto** _ **–**_ la sinceridad le sirvió para descargarse y le hizo respirar un poco más tranquilo luego de ese pesado día.

Para aumentar su asombro, recibió el abrazo del otro chico y se sintió repentinamente débil. Con las vidas ocupadas de ambos, ya casi no tenían tiempo tampoco para ese tipo de demostraciones de cariño y aunque el kazajo era demasiado tímido para exigirlo, realmente extrañaba la época donde ambos tenían tiempo.

– _ **Beka… Te echo de menos –**_ susurró contra su mejilla, al parecer ambos pensaban en lo mismo, así que el kazajo abrazó más fuerte a la figura que tenía en frente.

– **Y yo a ti… No me gusta, pero cada vez es más difícil… –** murmuró apegado a la calidez que le proveía el cuerpo del contrario.

– _ **Sal conmigo mañana, a solas… ¿Sí?**_

– **De acuerdo.**

Esa noche si hubo beso de despedida, aunque la sensación amarga no parecía lograr esfumarse para ninguno. Las preocupaciones amenazaban con consumirlos por diversos motivos, pero el hecho de pensar en expresar sus miedos en voz alta estaba totalmente fuera de discusión para los que todavía eran adolescentes.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Al día siguiente se sorprendió al recibir una llamada más temprano de lo usual. Cuando escuchó que era Leroy y que decía estar justo fuera de su puerta no le quedó más que abrir la misma para dejarle pasar, aunque él todavía estaba en pijama se aseguró de al menos lavarse la cara para parecer un poco más despierto.

No fue necesario hacer mucho más para que se le esfumara la somnolencia. Una vez tuvo la puerta abierta se encontró con una visión que le hizo quedarse un minuto completo quieto y con la boca abierta antes de alzar una mano y apuntar con un dedo tembloroso lo que sus ojos trataban de enseñarle. ¿Estaba despierto...?

– _ **¿Beka? ¿Te sientes bien? ¡Te estoy hablando!**_

Le costó pero pudo poner atención a lo que el canadiense decía. Lo escuchó, pero en vez de responder se acercó prácticamente corriendo y lo abrazó con tanta energía que hizo tambalear al mayor que encontraba apoyado en una motocicleta y que alcanzó a sostenerse y a sostenerlo para que no causaran un alboroto.

– _ **¡Beka! ¡Tus vecinos! –**_ reclamó el chico y aunque se negó los primeros segundos, Altin terminó separándose del cuerpo del otro para mirar la que a su parecer era una de las creaciones más perfectas del ser humano. Una motocicleta.

– **Oh por… ¡Jean! ¿Cómo es que tú…? ¿Qué significa? Yo no…** _ **–**_ sus balbuceos eran incomprensibles e hicieron suspirar al otro que lo tomó de las mejillas, luego de observar a todos lados y sentir que estaban a salvo.

– _ **Fue lo que se me ocurrió para que me perdonaras, se la pedí a uno de los de la banda. Pero no tengo permiso y mi padre nos mata si nos descubren, necesito que te vistas y huyamos rápido, comeremos desayuno en el camino.**_

Le costó moverse del lado de aquello que parecía solo una ilusión, no tardó en asearse y salir con el cabello todavía goteando y bien vestido, dejando la casa cerrada. Atrás del mayor se ubicó luego de ponerse ambos sus respectivos cascos e iniciaron la marcha hacia lo desconocido. Altin tenía nuevamente el pulso acelerado, pero esta vez lo reconocía como culpa completa de la emoción y por eso no se quejaba.

Recorrer la ciudad temprano y a esa velocidad fue la gloria. Aunque no era común en él, Otabek se cargaba una sonrisa, aunque su conductor no podía verlo desde su posición. Poco hablaron en lo que se movían hasta una zona menos poblada y cuando estuvieron ya en un punto donde seguramente no serían detenidos por estar haciendo algo prácticamente ilegal, JJ detuvo el rumbo aparcando a un costado de la calle.

– _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Te gusta? –**_ preguntó sin quitarse el casco y bajándose de la motocicleta. Altin asintió todavía animado aunque ahora su expresión solo mostraba una tranquila calma.

– **Deberías hacerme enfadar más seguido –** se atrevió a bromear, no tenía deseos de bajarse y extendió las manos para tocar el resto del vehículo hacia adelante. Desde su posición no alcanzaba el manubrio, pero se vio pronto empujado por algo más hasta que lo rozó **–. ¿Jean? –** preguntó sorprendido.

– _ **Es hora de que lo intentes tú, sé que no vas a matarte pues estamos en zona segura así que está todo controlado –**_ le explicó luego de tomarlo de la cintura para que se moviera hasta sentarse como el conductor oficial.

No fue la mejor de las clases pues ambos eran relativamente inexpertos pero sin duda los dos lo disfrutaron. Fue gracias a JJ y a su fuerza que no terminaron ambos en el piso aunque la motocicleta era demasiado grande, pero las risas inundaron la situación con cada pequeña falla o descuido. Las horas que pasaron hasta que tuvieron que volver a la realidad fueron suficientes para apaciguar los temores que vivían en cada uno, ese día había sido como aquellos felices que tenían en sus recuerdos.

– **¿Jean? –** lo llamó Otabek poco antes de que emprendieran el camino de regreso, los dos se encontraban descansando del casco antes de volver a cubrirse por protección.

– _ **¿Huh?**_ **–** el canadiense esperó a que el chico hablara, pero en vez de eso se vio jalado hacia abajo para recibir un beso que obligó a su corazón a latir desbocado, extrañamente se quedó estático en su posición hasta que el otro se separó. .

– **Gracias... –** fue todo lo que añadió el kazajo.

Y a pesar de lo bien que había estado ese día, no hablaron mucho más en el camino de regreso y JJ se fue rápido una vez Altin se bajó frente a su casa. Tenía que ir a devolver el vehículo prestado y regresar donde su familia que le tenían lleno de mensajes el móvil.

La primavera fue quedando atrás y con ello el verano se acercó a Canadá. Leroy no era el único ocupado, pues Otabek se encontraba cada vez con un horario menos flexible sobre sus entrenamientos. Necesitaba desarrollar mucho más sus habilidades si quería competir como senior algún día por su país, y su entrenador le exigía casi tanto como él se exigía a sí mismo. Su tiempo se veía consumido entre los estudios y la dedicación que ponía en crear, practicar y aprender todo lo que fuese necesario mientras los meses iban pasando.

Sin embargo no todo era trabajar y trabajar, dos días luego del cumpleaños número 17 de JJ, Otabek tuvo en sus manos la invitación para asistir a lo que sería el primer concierto oficial de la banda. Estaba feliz por su compañero y amigo y aunque el ambiente se le hizo algo extraño, la fiesta parecía bastante agradable y todos se veían animados. Podía atisbar una que otra cara conocida de su misma clase, y no le llamó la atención que Isabella estuviera también allí, se notaba que se había vuelto una amiga para Jean, y Altin, que conocía el sufrimiento del chico por no lograr formar relaciones cercanas con otros, lo veía como algo positivo.

Pero el pensamiento optimista se fue tan rápido como llegó. La parte que lo impactó en lo profundo fue cuando terminó el concierto. En medio de gritos del público femenino, que él no lograba entender, terminaron subiendo a la chica Yang para que le entregara a Jean una pequeña corona como el rey que era, y el cantante eufórico en ese momento le dejó un sencillo beso en la mejilla a modo de agradecimiento.

Otabek sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el centro del estómago. El aire pareció escapársele de los pulmones y lo asustó el dolor en su pecho al percibirlo como un oscuro latigazo. ¿Estaba enfermo? Necesitaba aire pero el público quería más canciones y no le dejaban moverse. Tuvo que esforzarse para lograr salir de la primera fila y colarse entre los cuerpos de muchachas que tenían la cabeza llena de aire y que probablemente solo veían el físico del artista. Pero el aire no le dejaba esforzarse más, cuando estaba por rendirse una mano lo tomó del brazo para jalarlo lejos del gentío y en la poca luminosidad del lugar atisbó una expresión preocupada seguida de una sonrisa.

– _¿Altin? No creía que te gustaban estos lugares, al parecer no estabas pasándola bien entre las chicas_ –escuchaba la voz pero no lograba determinar la fuente exacta.

– **¿Qué? ¿Quién? –** todavía perdido y conmocionado por fin logró dibujar en su mente el rostro del extraño, pero siguió siendo un extraño para él.

– _Oh, lo siento, sé que no me conoces, voy en el último año en tu mismo instituto. Te vi patinar durante la competencia del año anterior._

Otabek quería responder algo pero realmente no podía en todo ese ambiente, mucho menos con las emociones que recién se estaban formando en su cuerpo y que le habían generado incluso unos deseos incomprensibles de vomitar, apenas recordaba haber bebido algo de jugo así que no tenía sentido alguno.

– _Vamos, necesitas salir…_

Sin confirmar que era lo que realmente quería hacer, el joven mayor lo sacó del alboroto. Altin en silencio lo siguió, sin atreverse a mirar hacia atrás. No quería ver nada más del espectáculo. Sabía que solo era eso, pero las dudas se clavaron en su pecho hasta hacerle daño y con ello vino también la tristeza. ¿Qué se suponía que estaba pasando…?

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Hola de nuevo! He traído un capítulo extenso pero es para compensar el tiempo que me tardé en armarlos completo.

Quiero aclarar que no odio a JJ, lo adoro con la intensidad de mil soles, pero ya que comenzará a comportarse como un tarado creo que se merece unos buenos golpes (?). También pudieron ver que han hecho un galante ingreso dos personajes más, Isabella a quien todos conocen y con quien explicaré más adelante cual es mi HC de su relación con JJ, y el joven misterioso (Y aun sin nombre) que ayudó a Otabek a salir del estrés al final del capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció? Gracias a todos los que dejan comentarios. Creo que he respondido a todos los que se ha podido, pero se agradece también a los invitados.

Este capítulo fue beteado por _**Maiev-S**_ , thanksssss nee-san

P.D.: Como dato freak, al final de este cap JJ tiene 17 y Otabek 16 años.

Muchas gracias por darse el tiempo de leer, y quedo atenta ante cualquier comentario/duda/galleta/sugerencia.

Saludos!


	6. Antes de la tormenta

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, that's why todavía no tengo toda la mercancía que quisiera.

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene BL, angst y contendrá a futuro yaoi, violencia y una que otra mala palabra junto con temas subidos de tono. Si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer! Rated M para el futuro.

* * *

 **Antes de la tormenta**

– _Vamos, necesitas salir…_

Era lo que le había dicho su salvador y ahora que podía verlo con más luz de la que tenían dentro del recinto, el rostro se le hizo algo familiar aunque no lo suficiente para que su presencia fuera del todo reconocida como alguien que había visto antes.

– _Por cierto, soy Drew, es decir, Andrew pero todos me llaman Drew_ –se presentó el joven al ver que el menor no decía nada.

– **Otabek –** respondió seco, todavía impactado por lo que había visto e incapaz de razonar que no estaba siendo precisamente sociable en esos momentos.

– _Viniste porque eres amigo del cantante, ¿No?_ –insistió el canadiense sin perder su expresión tranquila–. _Si vinieras más seguido te habría visto, de vez en cuando trabajo aquí._

– **Andrew… Yo, ya tengo que irme, gracias y adiós –** se despidió interrumpiendo el intento de conversación ajena, sin mirar atrás salió de allí y apenas pudo tomar un taxi desapareció en dirección a su casa. Lo que menos quería era coincidir con Jean a la salida, luego le tendría que dar una excusa razonable por no quedarse hasta el final.

Horas después tuvo que responder por obligación los mensajes y llamadas que le había dejado Jean, pues el chico amenazaba con ir a plantarse a la puerta de su casa si no le daba una señal de vida, y como Altin lo conocía en esos aspectos prefirió utilizar la opción menos dañina tanto para él como para el otro. De lo ocurrido esa noche no volvieron a hablar, por falta de oportunidad y de tiempo, y los gestos cariñosos se fueron perdiendo entre ellos una vez que el kazajo dejó de intentarlo. Para su tristeza y decepción, Leroy parecía ignorante de que ya no llevaban la misma relación de amigos cercanos que antes.

Un mes después de ese primer concierto, faltando cada vez menos para el cumpleaños del kazajo, ambos se encontraban estudiando después de clases para dar unos exámenes especiales. Las prácticas sobre el hielo no podrían continuar hasta que tuviera al menos las materias aprobadas así que había que dedicar tiempo a esos detalles. Pero el canadiense no parecía del todo enfocado en su libro de texto, solo dibujaba unas rayas en las orillas, cosa que descubrió el otro mientras lo miraba de reojo.

– **¿Te pasa algo? –** preguntó Altin luego de largos minutos.

– _ **¿Huh? Nada… Solo… Mhm…**_ **–** incapaz de completar en voz alta sus ideas, volvió a morderse la lengua y se quedó callado.

– **Jean… Habla –** pidió con toda la tranquilidad posible el kazajo.

– _ **Mhm… Bien, te diré**_ **–** dijo el chico aunque le tomó unos segundos decidirse a explicarle las cosas a quien tenía enfrente **–.** _ **Mamá está preocupada porque el grupo de fanáticas crece muy rápido desde que comencé con la música oficialmente. El otro día que yo no estaba fueron a dejar un regalo a la casa, pero la que lo llevaba era una jovencita muy insistente preguntando y…**_ **–** suspiró dejando a medias la idea.

– **Ajá, creo que son muy insistentes si llegan hasta tu misma casa… ¿Qué más? –** tuvo que cuestionar el kazajo porque todavía no entendía el sentido de la conversación.

– _ **Mamá cree que lo más adecuado sería mostrar que tengo una vida pues… Ya formada**_ **–** se masajea la parte de atrás del cuello y luego de mirar de reojo a Altin, al ver que no entendía, gruñó ligero para continuar **–.** _ **Sabes bien como yo que no tengo novia ni nada parecido, nunca he tenido… Pero, he estado meditando y tal vez, podría comentarle a Isabella…**_

El corazón de Otabek comenzó a latir más fuerte de lo normal pero no era del modo agradable, la opresión le estaba atacando nuevamente y no se sentía preparado para lo mismo. Con el labio temblando ligeramente, apretó los puños antes de volver a hablar.

– **Perdón, pero no estoy entendiendo. ¿Comentarle a Isabella que cosa? –** se atrevió a preguntar mirando todavía confundido a su amigo.

– _ **Ella está soltera y tiene tiempo, yo necesito tener algo más formal para que el asunto con mis fanáticas no moleste a mi familia...**_ **–** fue explicando Jean en voz baja.

– **Es broma… ¿Cierto? ¿Le vas a pedir que sea tu novia de mentira? ¿Crees que eso es un juego? –** creyendo que el otro estaba haciendo una broma, una de muy mal gusto, la expresión del kazajo fue cambiando por una cada vez más seria.

– _ **¡Por supuesto que sé que no es juego! … Sabes que ella ni siquiera me gusta, solo… Sería algo así como el daño menor**_ **–** siguió justificando el chico.

– **No veo cuál podría ser el daño menor de inventarse algo así. Además, ¿Si quiera sabes como tratar a una chica? –** no, nada de lo que el otro decía tenía sentido y lejos lo peor era notar que en toda esa charla no había hecho mención a alguna sobre qué pasaría con ellos mientras él se cargaba con esa relación falsa.

– _ **No estás entendiendo, no es que tenga mucho más por hacer. ¿Qué esperabas? No puedo declararme como homosexual si siempre he sido heterosexual, aparte Isa es de confianza y no me pedirá nada...**_

El sentimiento de ahogo volvió a Otabek, similar al que había tenido durante el primer concierto del canadiense. Lo miró de hito en hito, mordiéndose la lengua para no soltarle todos los gritos que podía imaginar en su cabeza. Con las manos temblorosas tomó sus cosas y comenzó a guardarlas. El único otro gesto que hacía era negar con la cabeza.

– **¿Cómo sabes? ¿Cómo sabes que ella aceptará eso? Oh, espera… No me digas, ya hablaste con ella… –** el entender del todo la situación fue como una bofetada, Jean no le estaba pidiendo su opinión, le estaba apenas comentando lo que iba a pasar.

– _ **Solo le comenté las dudas que tenía y ella no pareció tan sorprendida como tú, de hecho aceptó ayudarme y entendió mi problema**_ **–** que el otro bajara la vista y no fuera capaz de mirarlo de frente era todavía peor.

– **Tu problema es que no sabes lo que estás diciendo ni el daño que causarás, pero claro, si Isabella acepta entonces qué maravilla…–** luego de guardar todo, se levantó del asiento mirando su reloj, no le importaba mentir en esos momentos, realmente no quería estar ni un segundo más cerca de su compañero **–. Me adelantaré, tengo que ir a hablar con el entrenador.**

Leroy no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo, según él todavía faltaba para que la conversación concluyera en buenos términos, cosa que él creía posible, pero al parecer no era así. Antes de que pudiera decir algo sintió el cierre de la puerta.

– **¿Beka? ¡Beka! No hemos terminado de hablar… ¡Beka!**

Otabek podía escuchar la voz en alto del canadiense pero no pensaba caer en eso. Sus pasos se apresuraron todo lo necesario para alejarse de todo y de todos. Y como ya era común desde hace unos días, terminó topándose con Drew a la salida.

– _¿Otabek? ¿Todo bien?_ –el gesto demasiado tranquilo del otro le sentó mal.

– **Andrew, no tengo tiempo ahora… –** le explicó intentando salir sin más retraso.

– _Oh, claro, lo siento… Pero eh, ¿Me das tu número? Creo que deberíamos vernos alguna vez para hacer algo, tengo buenos amigos y te servirían para salir de la rutina de hielo que llevas, ¿Lo entiendes? Jajajaja_ –definitivamente la risa no era un buen elemento en esos momentos así que negó rápido con la cabeza.

– **Gracias pero no es… no es necesario.**

Solo que ese día no parecía ser el momento en que el mundo quisiera girar a favor del kazajo, antes de que lograra despedirse efectivamente, terminó con un papel en la mano con el número de contacto de Drew, mismo que se guardó en el fondo del bolsillo antes de desaparecer. Lo que menos deseaba era que Jean-Jacques viniera justo detrás de él, a menos que fuera para decirle que había sido una broma, el impacto había sido capaz de dejarlo con expresión perdida y creyendo que era todo parte de una especie de cruel pesadilla, ¿O había sido él quien estuvo ciego todo ese tiempo?

Para el pesar de su corazón, la pesadilla no terminó, solo se hizo más real. Una semana después se enteró de primera fuente que el canadiense ya había comenzado a salir con Isabella. Él mismo se lo comentó como si no fuera la gran cosa mientras hablaban de otro tema, y fue como una nueva bofetada que le hizo guardar silencio por el resto de la tarde, evitando todo lo posible el mantener más contacto con ese chico. Porque por mucho que Jean-Jacques quisiera mantener la poca cercanía que les quedaba, ya no era posible, Otabek había comenzado a sentirse enfermo al tenerlo cerca y aunque no entendía del todo su mal, sí conocía la causa.

Y tal vez habría sido más fácil de aceptar, si todo lo que había pasado entre ellos se hubiera convertido en una lejana memoria. Pero con Jean las cosas nunca eran fáciles. A pesar de que tenía que verlo siendo todo un caballero con la chica Yang en eventos sociales, incluso mirar cómo iban de la mano en público y hasta observar un par de besos suaves frente a todos. Al final del día, cuando el canadiense recibía una buena noticia o necesitaba apoyo al primero al que recurría era a Otabek. Lo llamaba por las noches para contarle cosas de sus hermanos, lo abrazaba por sorpresa cuando tenía que celebrar algo, como la vez que le habían dicho que su primer sencillo estaba en el top de ventas. A diferencia de Leroy, el kazajo no era ciego. El podía sentir la mirada fija de Isabella sobre él, y la incomodidad de tener que rechazar un gesto que tiempo antes había sido tan común entre ellos.

Para finales de Octubre, el día del cumpleaños de Altin, se suponía que iban a celebrarlo juntos, tal como habían hecho los pasados dos años, pero al llegar a la fiesta de los Leroy y encontrarse nuevamente con la chica, supo que no había remedio. ¿En serio creía que toda esa pantomima se iba a acabar un día? Porque al parecer se estaba volviendo demasiado iluso. Como ya eran relativamente mayores todos, salieron de fiesta ese día. El patinador más joven quiso negarse pero se vio arrastrado al lugar y allí en medio de otras parejas y grupos que celebraran la misma festividad se encontró en uno de los peores cumpleaños que podía clasificar en su corta vida.

Otabek se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos luego de rechazar la invitación a bailar de JJ, quién había terminado siendo arrastrado por Isabella a la pista porque según ella debían disfrutar la fiesta en modo completo. Ahora el kazajo miraba su bebida como si en ella tuviera la respuesta a su vida, porque no entendía en qué punto del camino se había equivocado lo suficiente para que todo se volviera de ese modo.

– _¡Altin! Pregunté si ibas a venir y nadie supo decirme si aparecerías_ –una voz que ya se le hacía familiar le hizo girarse brevemente. Nuevamente ese chico.

– **Andrew –** saludó con su expresión estoica, una que había desarrollado a la perfección los últimos meses.

– _Qué bueno que sí, tenía el presentimiento de que vendrías así que lo traje conmigo_ –de su bolsillo sacó un pequeño paquete y se lo entregó al kazajo, quien confundido lo tomó aunque no entendía de qué se trataba todo.

– **¿Y esto? –** preguntó antes de pensar siquiera en abrirlo.

– _Ah, es por tu cumpleaños, es hoy, ¿No?_ –la tranquilidad con que le confesó saber ese detalle sorprendió al chico que lo miró más tiempo del adecuado.

Finalmente, al ver la expresión esperanzada del mayor no le quedó de otra que abrir el envoltorio. Dentro aparecieron unos guantes de cuero negro saltaron a su vista, luego de salir del asombro le dio las gracias.

– _Vaya, es un alivio, temía que no te gustara. Pero he visto que casi no usas y el clima acá tiende a volverse horrible_ –explicó el joven y tomó los guantes él mismo para mostrarle los detalles que tenían.

– **Me serán muy útiles, gracias Andrew… solo –** no estaba seguro de cómo debía continuar la conversación y miró a todos lados, él nunca había sido una persona buena para enfrentarse a completos desconocidos.

Su vista enfocó entonces al Rey, al menos eso parecía ahora en la pista de baile mientras hacía dar giros entre risas a la chica que tenía la suerte de estar de su mano. Altin sintió de nuevo la opresión, pero no apartó la vista por varios segundos, asunto que pareció notar su acompañante que carraspeó a su lado.

– **Andrew, realmente agradezco tu… ¿Preocupación? Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿En serio estuviste preguntando si vendría a la fiesta?–** al final el cuestionamiento le había salido más directo de lo que quería, pero es que realmente no entendía que se traía en mente ese chico.

Fue la primera vez que lo vio perder algo de aplomo. Pudo observar que tuvo la vista baja los primeros segundos, cambiando su lenguaje corporal por uno más tenso hasta que volvió a coincidir con los ojos del otro joven que ahora lo observaban más serios que antes.

– _Creí que estaba siendo bastante evidente –_ confesó el canadiense y se paseó las manos por su cabello poblado de rizos _–. Mira, no es lo que usualmente hago, pero dado que pareces no captar… –_ su cuerpo se acercó sobre el del chico que estaba sentado, con una mano apoyada en la barra.

– **¿Qué es lo que no capto? –** fue el turno de preguntar del menor que se alejó un poco al sentir invadido su espacio personal.

– _Que me interesas, mucho. No necesitas responderme, soy bastante paciente. Pero al menos… ¿Me darías una oportunidad? –_ murmuró con expresión seria a quien tenía prácticamente acorralado.

Entre la confusión y el asombro, Otabek no supo qué hacer. Miró con los ojos demasiado abiertos a quien tenía en frente y su vista se giró por unos segundos hacia la figura del otro patinador que venía caminando con Isabella del brazo y que parecía no haberlo visto.

– _No todos somos iguales… –_ comentó Drew algo cansado de perder la atención de su receptor, aunque logró armar una sonrisa en sus labios.

–… **Está bien –** respondió el kazajo, tan bajo que apenas se podía oír.

– _¡¿Lo dices en serio?! –_ exclamó demasiado emocionado pues había estado preparado para el rechazo directo. Sin dudarlo tomó del brazo al chico _–. Vamos, quiero que conozcas a unos amigos. La otra vez no me dejaste y ahora no te puedes escapar. Aparte quiero que veas algo más, ¿Te dije que me gustaba la música?_

Escuchar a Andrew no fue tan difícil después de eso. Si se enfocaba en las muchas cosas que el chico le decía entonces no necesitaba poner atención a lo demás. Como ya no tenía mucho más que hacer allí, salió del lugar guiado por el mayor. Y aunque los amigos con los que se encontraron no parecían dar la mejor impresión a primera vista, luego de varios meses de sentirse perdido y solo, Altin al fin encontró un lugar donde podía reírse con libertad pues todos eran bastante agradables una vez les dabas la oportunidad. Ahora podía decir que su cumpleaños no había sido del todo un completo fracaso.

Del otro lado de la moneda, había un rey solitario que comenzaba a sentirse abrumado por una sensación que no conocía. Aparte de todos los problemas en su vida, ver como Otabek era sacado de la fiesta y no poder hacer nada le hizo hervir la sangre. Porque claro que lo había visto, y ahora se arrepentía de no haber insistido más en que accediera a bailar con él. Y aunque sabía que Isabella se enojaba con él por comportarse de ese modo, no quería escuchar más de sus comentarios ácidos y mucho menos un sermón de su parte. La fiesta se acabó temprano para ellos cuando el chico dijo que quería ir a casa, aunque fue solo para dar después unas vueltas fuera de la casa del kazajo, hasta que se rindió cuando no hubo quien respondiera a su llamado las tres veces que se paró frente a la puerta del menor.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Hola otra vez! Me tardé un tanto con este capítulo, pero es que el angst del mismo era algo difícil de cocinar y traer en un plato decente para ustedes.

Nuevamente aclaro que no odio a JJ, soy de su Protection Squad (?) pero por el bien de la historia y para explicar lo que ya todos podrán ir enlazando (sobre lo ocurrido en el canon de la serie) este chico necesitaba ser el idiota que fue durante el capítulo pasado y que empeoró en este.

Espero no les haya parecido muy forzoso el ingreso de Andrew – Drew para los amigos, es un personaje necesario junto con sus amigos, porque Beka necesita tener buenos amigos y otras juntas y no quedarse solo sufriendo por ahí.

Dentro del universo JJbek, si es que así se le puede llamar, creo que lo más razonable es que la relación con Isabella naciera de este modo en el principio de los tiempos. Que no se malentienda, pues ella no es la villana, solo estaba ayudando a un amigo en necesidad.

Gracias por los comentarios y que tengan una buena noche.

Hasta la próxima angustiosa y sufrida entrega!

P.D.: Nuevamente gracias a _**Maiev-S**_ , por betear esta cosa para que tenga algo de sentido y algo de horrografía adecuada!


	7. Golpe de realidad

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, si me perteneciera JJbek sería canon.

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene BL, angst y violencia, mas una que otra mala palabra junto con temas subidos de tono. Si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer! Rated M.

* * *

 **Golpe de realidad**

Desde pequeño había aprendido que existían múltiples formas de hacer las cosas, que no debía temer al cambio. Los sucesos en su vida se lo habían enseñado, no siempre de manera amable, pero era ya una lección aprendida. Así que aunque su corazón dolía cuando lo pensaba demasiado, se dio la oportunidad de conocer a alguien más y a pesar de que tuvo sus recelos por todo lo que le había ocurrido antes, el resultado general fue positivo.

No podía quejarse, aparte de su relación con Jean si es que así se le podía llamar, Otabek desconocía en general cómo se llevaban los asuntos de pareja y Andrew fue paciente para esperarlo y tratarlo justamente del modo en que se merecía. El día en que el chico le preguntó ya oficialmente si quería que tuvieran algo más formal, dos meses luego de su cumpleaños, el chico kazajo respondió que sí sin muchas dudas.

Los días volvieron a tomar algo de color, mucho más agradable que lo que habían sido los últimos meses desde que todo pareciera volverse gris en su existencia. Drew y sus amigos eran agradables, gente con la que podía sentirse en confianza, y dado que su ahora novio solía participar como DJ en variadas fiestas, cuando estaban a solas le fue enseñando como hacer mezclas, añadiéndole a eso consejos sobre lo mismo al ver que el menor estaba realmente interesado en el tema. El hecho de que compartieran gustos musicales similares ayudó a que tuvieran temas de conversación, pues incluso si la personalidad del kazajo era mayormente tímida o taciturna, cuando se trataba de algo que le agradaba solía expresarse mucho más y así fue como el canadiense llegó a saber más de él.

La relación que llevaban era conocida por la mayoría pero nada exageradamente público, Otabek siempre había preferido su privacidad y Andrew la respetaba, aunque eso no contaba para las veces que salían en citas o a divertirse. La mayor parte del tiempo era a solas o junto con los amigos de Drew que habían terminado convirtiéndose también en amigos del patinador. A pesar de ser el menor, lo respetaban por lo maduro que solía ser.

Y aunque uno que otro rumor corrió por el colegio, ninguna palabra malintencionada fue capaz de separar a Altin del otro chico. Ni siquiera las miradas que recibía de vez en cuando de Jean-Jacques ni los mensajes que él se encargó de dejar en su celular desde el día en que confirmó visualmente y por primera vez lo que ocurría con quien había sido su primer amigo de toda la vida. Por una existencia pacífica, Altin no le respondía más que con monosílabos, y a veces ni siquiera contestaba, no valía la pena el esfuerzo.

Aunque fue por esa misma falta de atención de parte del kazajo, que JJ justificó toda la preocupación extra que mostró desde el mismo momento en que alguien le dio la noticia. Al principio pensó que sería algo pasajero, pero a medida que avanzaban las semanas y que estas se tornaron en meses, el estrés fue haciendo estragos en el canadiense que no era capaz de reaccionar de la manera que debía ante lo que consideraba una pérdida. Claro que no usaba nunca esa palabra pues no tenía cómo explicar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Su relación con Isabella continuaba aunque sin pasar más allá de lo que era desde el principio, una farsa donde hacían las cosas como si fueran una pareja cuando estaban en público. Ayudaba a esto que Yang fuese su amiga pues la chica era comprensiva aunque no cuando se trataba del tema de Otabek. Ese día en particular, habían decidido dar una fiesta en un local conocido de la ciudad, Jean cumplía los 18 años y tenían que celebrar a lo grande. Claro que él no había esperado que Otabek se tomara en serio el tema de que podía llegar a la fiesta con quien quisiera.

–¿Por qué no lo dejas tranquilo? –le preguntó ella por enésima vez esa noche, Jean-Jacques era demasiado evidente cuando de mirar a otra pareja se trataba.

– _ **¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas? No estoy haciendo nada –**_ reclamó él aunque seguía con el ceño fruncido mientras movía el trago en su vaso, mirando hacia los otros dos chicos que estaban a unos metros de distancia, demasiado juntos para su gusto.

–JJ, por favor, ya madura –bufó Isabella y se levantó ya cansada de esa rutina.

– _ **¿Isa? ¿Qué haces? Ya siéntate, solo estoy preocupado, ¿Ok? –**_ la tomó del brazo tratando de que no lo dejara solo en esos momentos.

–¿Por qué estás preocupado? Altin ya no es un niño y sabe cuidarse. Concuerdo en que el chico no es precisamente lo más decente que puedes encontrar pero aparte de lo raros que se ven sus amigos no tiene nada de malo –opinó ella quedándose de pie.

– _ **¡¿Ahora tú también apoyas esa cosa?! –**_ preguntó indignado.

–¿Esa _cosa_? ¿En serio no eres capaz ni de decirlo? Son **novios** , JJ, desde hace meses por cierto. Deberías alegrarte por él en vez de esperar que tu mirada vaya a cambiar algo. Además, ¿Qué es lo que te importa tanto de lo que Altin haga?

– _ **¡Ya sé que son novios! Con un demonio, Isa. Y claro que me preocupa Otabek, él es mi… –**_ cuando se supo incapaz de completar esa frase, apretó más fuerte de lo necesario el vaso que tenía.

Isabella solo lo miró con expresión igualmente amargada como la que tenía él y se soltó de su mano para alejarse en busca de alguien más agradable con quien conversar, no pensaba quedarse con ese chico hasta que se le pasara su estupidez, claro que eso fue un error del que se daría cuenta demasiado tarde esa misma noche. Jean la observó retirarse y en ese momento vio por el rabillo del ojo cómo Otabek se levantaba. Curioso volcó de nuevo su atención a esa escena aunque se sintió arder de enojo por dentro cuando Drew jaló al kazajo desde donde estaba sentado para abrazarlo, entre risas, antes de dejarle un beso corto en los labios…

¿Qué demonios? Por poco tira el vaso. No quería pensar en lo que acababa de ver, aunque no era la primera vez que los veía besarse… Odiaba cada vez que tenía que ser espectador de eso, pero detestaba más el saber que parte de lo que sentía era la envidia de no ser él quien tomaba de esa manera a Otabek. Y para su desgracia además, tenía que escuchar la voz dentro de su cabeza que le recordaba que era su culpa, completa y totalmente, ya no ser quien podía tomar de la mano a ese chico.

Estaba bien, sabía que se merecía el sentimiento de pérdida. Pero, ¿Tenían que hacer ese tipo de escenas durante su cumpleaños? ¿Su día? ¿El día de JJ? Perdido estaba en todos esos sentimientos envenenados cuando su mirada se cruzó con unos ojos que no solían verle, era Andrew que lo observaba desde su posición con una expresión que no supo leer pero que le sonó a un desafío. ¿En serio se atrevía ese DJ de mala muerte a amenazarle desde lejos y estando en su propia fiesta?

No estaba de ánimo para soportar tanto. Y ya que Altin no estaba cerca y que no tenía a nadie más para detenerlo, con paso firme se acercó a donde estaba el otro canadiense sin dejar de verlo fijamente intentando que toda su molestia fuera más que visible para el chico. Y claro, no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para demostrar que se encontraba enfadado.

– _ **Ya que me miras tanto, ¿Tienes algún problema? –**_ fue el primero en hablar.

– _Lo mismo podría preguntarte a ti, si quieres espiar a otros deberías ser menos evidente_ –el tono casi altanero que uso Drew sirvió para enojarlo más.

– _ **Es mi fiesta y puedo mirar a quien quiera, además, ¿No deberías al menos haberme dicho feliz cumpleaños ya que estás aquí?**_

– _Créeme cuando te digo que no vine por ti_ –respondió seco el mayor antes de apartar la vista del otro joven.

Jean en ese momento, tuvo unos segundos para determinar sus posibilidades. Pero ya que la molestia le nublaba las ideas, escogió exactamente el camino que una persona cuerda no tomaría. Su mano se posó en hombro del de cabellos rizados y lo apretó superficialmente recibiendo un instantáneo rechazo de parte del chico que se apartó en el acto.

– _ **Vamos afuera, ¿Sí? Aquí no se puede hablar.**_

Andrew de hecho, si tenía cosas que hablar con ese engreído y entrometido Leroy, así que no generó resistencia alguna y se levantó para ir tras los pasos del patinador. Sus amigos que estaban cerca intercambiaron miradas y lo siguieron poco después.

– _Bien, ya estamos afuera. ¿De qué quieres hablar exactamente Leroy?_

– _ **Podría hacer un largo discurso y enumerar las razones, pero iré al punto. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes exactamente con Otabek? Y es que en serio, no sé qué esperas conseguir.**_

– _¿Perdón? ¿Desde cuando tengo que dar explicaciones sobre lo que quiero hacer o no con mi pareja? –_ impactado por el descaro del otro, Drew lo miraba sin creer lo que oía.

– _ **Estoy sinceramente preocupado por él. Está aquí solo, lejos de su país natal y un chico que claramente no tiene las mejores… –**_ lo señaló con la mano en general _ **–. Hmp… Tu entiendes, además todavía está en el colegio y tú saliste hace poco solo porque repetiste años. ¿Qué parte de ti podría ser una buena influencia?**_

La expresión usualmente afable de Andrew ya se había perdido. Se miró a sí mismo y luego al otro joven, tenían estaturas parecidas así que no tenía que esforzarse por mirarlo a los ojos y con cada palabra que añadía ese idiota su indignación crecía.

– _Mira Leroy, sé que te crees el rey del mundo, pero eres rey de nada. Y no tienes derecho alguno a hablar sobre mí, sobre mi ropa o lo que sea que hayas querido decir al señalarme así. Conozco a Beka mejor que tú y sé lo que es bueno para él, y está más que claro que no soy quien debería alejarse y aprender a perder._

– _ **¿Beka…? –**_ repitió sintiendo un dolor conocido. No le gustaba como sonaba ese íntimo apodo de labios del otro _ **–. ¿Perder yo? No sé qué demonios hablas. No te creas la gran cosa por estar jugando a ser su novio, yo fui quien estuvo cerca de él desde que llegó aquí y un idiota que necesita tener a sus amigos a unos metros para hablarme no tiene que decirme qué hacer.**_

– _Eres apenas un crío, Leroy… No estoy jugando con él, no como otra persona hizo antes. Y al menos yo sí sé conservar a mis amigos, ¿Sabes tú cómo hacer eso? Porque créeme que tus supuestos súbditos no cuentan._

– _ **¡¿Quién crees que eres para hablarme así?! –**_ explotó Jean y se acercó el paso que necesitaba para agarrarlo de la camisa y pegarlo hacia él para que viera todavía más directo y escuchara bien lo que quería decirle _ **–. No te metas entre Otabek y yo. ¿Me escuchas? Solo estás arruinando la imagen pública de Altin con tus demostraciones ridículas y no voy a consentir que un imbécil de mala muerte se le acerque para meterse entre sus pantalones.**_

Las voces de sus amigos se volvieron un zumbido para Andrew. Tenía una paciencia de oro, normalmente. Pero todo tenía un límite, y ese muchachito de supuesta buena cuna lo estaba traspasando al punto de ofender a quien realmente quería, y eso, no lo iba a permitir.

– _¿Quieres saber con quién estás hablando ...? –_ preguntó en un hilo de voz recibiendo la mirada de incomprensión de parte del menor. Su mano, que había estado apretando en un puño desde varios segundos atrás no tardó en moverse por sí misma y golpeó de un certero movimiento el costado del patinador _–. Púdrete, Leroy._

Dicho y hecho. En lo que el chico se recuperaba de la sorpresa, fue su otra mano la que se movió para plantarle un golpe directo en la cara, el coro de fondo de ese primer intercambio fueron las voces de sus amigos que lo animaban como siempre y los sonidos adoloridos de su contrincante. No solía pelear, por supuesto que no. Pero sabía cómo hacerlo y lo hacía cuando era necesario. Ese momento había llegado y nadie lo iba a detener ahora.

– _ **¿Acabas de…? –**_ preguntó tosiendo y con el cuerpo ligeramente agachado, en posición defensiva. Todavía no se recuperaba de los golpes y además de la falta de aire sentía que le punzaba la cabeza. No, no iba a quedarse atrás. Logró incorporarse a duras penas y aunque pensó en usar sus brazos, fue su pierna la que se movió para golpear por el costado las del otro buscando desequilibrarlo _ **–. ¡Que te jodan!**_

Drew no alcanzó a parar el golpe y un quejido adolorido le hizo saber al otro que había entrenado bien sus extremidades. Ninguno se detuvo después de eso. Mientras Jean, que era mucho menos experimentado intentaba lanzar golpes sin pensarlo, el otro joven esperaba a que le diera el espacio para que sus impactos fueran fuertes y certeros. En un momento en que ambos forcejeaban, Leroy volvió a usar sus piernas y ambos cayeron duro y directo al piso donde terminaron intercambiando los puños entre maldiciones.

– **¡ANDREW! ¡JEAN!**

El grito de Altin hizo que el chico se desconcentrara y recibió de lleno el golpe de Jean-Jacques en la nariz, pronto una humedad conocida le estaba bajando por el rostro. Con la vista algo nublada pudo ver como sus amigos intentaban contener a su novio de entrar en la pelea y notó entonces, allí en el piso a un lado de un jadeante idiota, que varios otros se habían sumado de espectadores, incluida la novia de su rival, todos gritando y chillando cosas distintas e incomprensibles.

Pero al parecer, el patinador era más que testarudo y completamente falto de buen juicio porque a pesar de que lo tenía retorciéndose a su lado por el dolor previo, sintió su mano tomándolo otra vez de la camisa.

– _ **T-te lo dije… Eres una mala influencia… N-no vas a aprovecharte. No eres suficiente para él –**_ balbuceó Jean sin importarle que los demás estuvieran viendo.

Cansado de toda esa estupidez, Andrew tomó la mano del patinador para doblarle la muñeca a la fuerza en una posición nada natural, rápidamente los gritos pasaron a escucharse de parte del otro canadiense que no recordaba un dolor similar y cuando el mayor logró incorporarse, ciego por la ira que sentía, se acomodó sobre el chico y comenzó a golpearlo seguido. Primero repartió sus puños en su torso y luego en el rostro, soñando con que se le quitaría por siempre su sonrisa ridícula. Hasta que escuchó los gritos de sus amigos diciéndole que alguien había llamado a la policía.

Cansado también, se detuvo, los quejidos de Jean-Jacques no le importaban mucho. Pero quería dejarle el último mensaje, ese que había querido decirle desde el principio, aunque no deseaba compartirlo con los demás así que se agachó lo suficiente para hablarle cerca del oído, necesitaba escupir esas verdades.

– _Tu tienes la maldita culpa de todo. Eres un niño rico engreído, egocéntrico y que cree que puede pasar por sobre los demás. Pero te guste o no, Otabek está conmigo ahora. Otabek Altin es mi novio. Y voy a cuidarlo, sobre todo de ti y del que quiera entrometerse. ¿Crees que me importa un carajo golpearte de nuevo? Para la próxima serán tus piernas si vuelves a faltarle el respeto a él, a mis amigos o a mí mismo…_ –supo que el chico lo escuchaba porque lo sintió removerse bajo él. Pero se había sentado sobre sus brazos así que no podía golpearlo de nuevo con facilidad _–. Dijiste que creías que solo quería meterme en sus pantalones, y te tengo noticias… Ya me metí y más de una vez. Así que toma tu corona y vete a la mierda, Leroy._

Jean entre más palabras oía, menos quería que continuara. Gruñó, pataleó e intentó quitarse al otro pesado cuerpo de encima pero fue imposible y gracias a eso tuvo que escuchar algo de lo que hubiera preferido no enterarse en toda su vida.

– _ **¡Hijo de puta!**_ **–** su grito se elevó, colérico y logró empujarlo con la suficiente fuerza para que se saliera de encima. pero antes de que pudiera intentar hacerle algo, los malnacidos amigos de ese idiota lo jalaron de su lado y lo ayudaron a levantarse.

–¡Drew! ¡Demonios! ¡Ya déjalo, tenemos que salir de aquí! –uno de sus amigos lo jalaba para que se moviera.

Andrew entonces pudo ver la expresión en el rostro de Otabek, pues se lo encontró de frente, otro de sus compañeros lo sostenía pero el chico ya no forcejeaba. Lo que vio en su rostro fue lo que le dejó helado.

– **¿Cómo pudiste …? –** preguntó el kazajo con la voz rota, sus ojos estaban rojos por las lágrimas que había llorado al ver toda la escena, sin entender como nadie había sido capaz de detenerlos a tiempo.

Y Drew no pudo creer lo que vio cuando el chico se liberó al fin del agarre y en vez de ir directo con quien era su pareja, en menos de cinco segundos se encontraba arrodillado al lado de Leroy quien todavía se quejaba por su mano que seguía en una posición antinatural y hecho un desastre allí en el suelo. No fue capaz de entenderlo ni razonarlo, y a la fuerza se lo llevaron de allí, pero su vista se quedó clavada mientras le obligaban a caminar hacia atrás, en la escena donde el chico al que había defendido intercambiaba una mirada que nada tenía que ver con amistad con el otro canadiense que se apoyó en su regazo en lo que esperaba a que llegara la ambulancia que su novia acababa de llamar.

–JJ, ¿Qué crees que estabas haciendo? Por todos los cielos. ¡Tu no sabes pelear! ¡Voy a llamar a tus padres! –chillaba Isabella todavía en shock por lo que acababa de presenciar y que no había podido detener antes.

Pero su voz era solo un murmullo a oídos del rey caído, que se encontraba apoyado en las piernas de su amigo mirándolo con expresión desafiante.

– **Esto fue lo más estúpido que has hecho. ¿Por qué estabas con él aquí afuera? ¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba cuando te vi en el piso?! –** los reclamos de Altin en vez de lograr hacer que el cantante recapacitara, solo lograron hacer que formara una horrible sonrisa con la boca llena de sangre.

– _ **Tenía que hacerlo… –**_ fue lo único que dijo el chico.

Y fue toda la explicación que dio cuando sus padres horrorizados tuvieron que preguntar sobre lo que había pasado, por la lesión en su muñeca se vería imposibilitado de practicar por unas cuantas semanas y una denuncia fue puesta sobre Andrew, pero dado que ambos habían participado del intercambio en igualdad de condiciones el asunto no llegó a mucho, aunque la fiesta de cumpleaños sí que terminó temprano esa noche.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Hola again! Hemos llegado a la parte violenta del asunto. Desde ya perdón por el lenguaje pero era necesario su mal uso para la expresión de nuestros jóvenes.

No odio a JJ, pero en este capítulo se mereció todos los golpes recibidos y más por bestia. Andrew tuvo la paciencia suficiente pero luego se acabó y después se le fue de las manos. ¿Qué decir de Otabek? El pobre está tan confundido que dejó solo a su novio por quedarse con el rey.

Gracias por los comentarios y por leer! Agradecimientos especiales a _**Maiev-S**_ por betear este trabajo y hacerlo más legible.

Sobre las fechas aproximadas del suceso, esto es para el cumpleaños 18 de Jean (15 de Julio), así que es durante ese mes, Otabek tiene 17 ya.

Nos leemos!


	8. Punto de quiebre

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, sino ya serían novios y no solo en mi imaginación.

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene BL, angst y violencia, más una que otra grosería junto con temas subidos de tono. Si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer! Rated M.

* * *

 **Punto de quiebre**

Agosto llegó como un mes difícil para todos. Mientras Jean llevaba algunas semanas recuperándose de sus heridas, cuando le comentaron que Altin seguía todavía su nefasto noviazgo, el Rey se sintió peor que al principio pues significaba que su esfuerzo no había sido suficiente para que el chico entendiera que estaba mal esa relación. ¿Tendría que decirle directamente? ¿Debería hacer caso a esa otra voz que le decía que Andrew había tenido razón y que necesitaba dejarlos en paz …? Después de todo ya eran una pareja en todo sentido. Al menos por lo que había dado a entender el otro idiota, y aunque le generaba náuseas crear la escena, no podía arrancar de su imaginación la visión de Otabek semidesnudo con la figura del bastardo de Andrew encima.

Pero no todo iba tan bien para Drew y mucho menos para Beka. Con casi 8 meses de ser una pareja oficial, las peleas estaban a la orden del día pues el kazajo todavía le recriminaba lo que había sucedido en el cumpleaños de Leroy, y Andrew no era capaz de fingir sentirse realmente arrepentido de lo que había hecho. Después de todo había sido el cantante quien había iniciado toda la pelea solo que no había sido quien la terminó.

– _Beka, por favor… ¿Hasta cuando vas a estar así conmigo? –_ preguntó en un tenso silencio en el que se encontraban luego de que Altin lo rechazara cuando él quiso pasar a algo más que los cortos besos que se habían dado ese día que por fin el menor tenía la tarde libre.

– **¿Así? ¿Cómo? –** fingió no entender el chico arreglándose la ropa que el otro había desordenado. No es que no quisiera tocarlo, es que seguía todavía indignado.

– _Sabes de lo que estoy hablando… Estás distante desde esa fiesta, ya te dije que lo sentía y que no quería realmente lesionarlo tanto como para que perdiera sus prácticas –_ mintió bastante decente pues recordaba con claridad sus deseos de hacerle daño.

– **¿Crees que es solo por su muñeca? No es tan simple Andrew –** bufó el patinador, ya cansado de esa discusión eterna.

– _¿Cómo es entonces? –_ pidió la explicación el mayor.

– **No tenías que golpearlo tan duro y lo sabes. ¡Él es menor que tú! –** reclamó finalmente Altin girándose a verlo con expresión agobiada.

– _Pero… ¿Que no lo entiendes? ¡Lo hice por ti!_

El silencio volvió a crear un abismo entre ellos dos. Otabek guardó un completo silencio ante la repentina comprensión de un hecho que había estado intentando ignorar durante todos esos meses. Algo de lo que no era capaz de escapar por más que se esforzara. La única cosa que le impedía darle por completo una oportunidad a Andrew y que tenía todo que ver con él mismo pues no podía culpar a nadie más de sus errores. A pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había sufrido. A pesar de que sabía que no existía un camino en su futuro y que era una causa perdida… Otabek todavía _amaba_ a Jean.

Y estar con otra persona no iba a solucionarlo, no mientras tuviera que convivir con el otro chico todos los días en el colegio, en la pista y en cada maldito lugar de ese país. Porque todo se lo recordaba, incluso cuando estaba a solas con Andrew, en la intimidad, cada vez que el otro joven decidía compartir lo que sentía en francés, los recuerdos nublaban la mente de Otabek y tenía que buscar las mil formas para ignorar lo que le gritaba su corazón.

– **Tengo que irme…**

– _¿Qué?… Beka, no. Por favor, podemos hablarlo, podemos no hablar si quieres. Solo quédate, ¿Sí? Es tu única tarde libre en semanas y yo realmente necesito pasar tiempo contigo, ¿Me escuchas? –_ odiaba sonar así de necesitado pero no le importaba si era el kazajo quien lo escuchaba.

– **Yo… Lo siento, nos veremos otro día y te enviaré mensaje cuando esté en casa.**

Un frío beso en los labios fue la despedida. Andrew se quedó mirando el techo después de que el otro desapareciera y cuando se supo completamente solo, en un arranque de ira golpeó con el puño la pared aunque terminó haciéndose daño en el proceso y maldiciendo hasta al viento por su propia torpeza. ¿Por qué sentía que estaba arruinándolo todo? No quería dedicar tiempo a pensar en Leroy pero para maldecirlo necesitaba pronunciar el nombre de ese estúpido mocoso y entre dientes le deseó todos los males del mundo.

Para su lamento, Otabek no se sintió mejor con el pasar de los días. Él no era así. No podía hacer daño a alguien o utilizarlo sin sentirse mal en el proceso y por eso le generaba un terrible conflicto lo que estaba sucediendo entre él y Andrew. Por supuesto que quería a ese chico, casi lo amaba. En otras circunstancias seguramente lo habría hecho. Pero no era suficiente con un casi y eso lo sabía. Pero eso no era lo único de lo que tenía que preocuparse, su entrenador le dio la noticia una mañana y entonces supo que era el momento de hacer lo correcto. Tal vez esa era la única forma…

Su mente plagada por los asuntos pendientes y problemas que tenía en su vida, no estaba suficientemente alerta a su entorno y cuando vio donde le habían llevado sus pies maldijo en silencio. En ese pequeño parque, demasiado cerca de la casa de Jean-Jacques, era donde había recibido el primer beso de su vida, uno que no sería capaz de olvidar pues lo guardaba como un preciado tesoro a pesar de que lo hubiese compartido con quien le generaba emociones mezcladas y agridulces.

Sin ánimos de buscar otro refugio se adentró en el lugar y tomó asiento en la banca donde tiempo atrás se había sentado con Leroy a recibir su regalo de cumpleaños, ese que cambió todo para ambos antes de que fueran capaces de detener el tiempo.

– _ **Creí que ya no lo recordabas… Fue aquí, ¿Cierto? –**_ la voz que conocía de memoria le heló la sangre pero supo mantener la compostura.

– **No fui yo quien olvidó todo –** murmuró viendo por el rabillo del ojo como el otro chico tomaba asiento a su lado.

Pudo ver como el otro acariciaba la madera del asiento. Era demasiado para él. Lo que menos quería era traer a la vida recuerdos que dolían de tan dulces que eran. Hizo el amago de levantarse pero la otra mano del canadiense lo detuvo en su posición y así se quedó. A medias inclinado como si fuera a levantarse.

– **Ya te recuperaste –** comentó luego de ver que ya podía mover bien ambas manos. Las marcas en su rostro habían desaparecido y solo parecían ser un vago recuerdo allí donde la piel había sido marcada más duramente.

– _ **Si, el doctor dijo que ya no necesito saltarme más la práctica. No fue tan grave después de todo –**_ informó soltando al joven a sabiendas de que se quedaría allí con él.

– **Lo grave es que no aceptas que te equivocaste.**

– _ **¿Vas a comenzar otra vez? Ya te dije que fue necesario**_ **–** ser regañado por el menor no le hacía sentir mejor así que bufó desanimado.

– **¿Qué parte de iniciar una pelea en tu cumpleaños podría ser necesario? –** preguntó todavía indignado el kazajo.

Jean-Jacques quien todavía no estaba seguro ni de las cosas que sentía bajó la vista y decidió ser sincero. O al menos lo intentó.

– _ **Estaba… Estaba peleando por ti. ¿Qué no te lo dijo tu noviecito?**_

– **No lo llames así –** murmuró el chico, aunque la primera frase del otro se quedó grabada a fuego en su pecho **–. Y no mientas. Tu no harías nada por mí.**

– _ **Me duele que digas eso y no puedo creer que sigas con él luego de lo que me hizo**_ **–** reclamó mientras miraba fijo al otro patinador.

– **Lo que te hizo fue tu culpa. Aunque él a diferencia sí acepta que se equivocó. ¿Y te duele? ¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Qué sabes tú acerca de lo que duele? –** no quería decir tanto pero una vez abrió la boca le costó detenerse.

– _ **Es porque te está engañando y tu le crees**_ **–** bufó el canadiense testarudo.

– **Eres imposible, Leroy.**

El silencio se acomodó entre ellos otra vez. La tensión se podía oler en el aire. Uno de ellos, el más impulsivo, mantenía los labios entreabiertos preparando sus próximas palabras, aquellas que no debería decir, mientras el otro, se mordía la lengua para no arruinar las cosas más allá. Lástima que no sabía que las cosas ya se habían arruinado desde antes y que no existía algo que pudiera volver atrás todo antes del desastre.

– _ **¿Sabes lo que me dijo ese día al final? Me habló de toda esa mierda de la relación que tienen, me amenazó con que iba a romperme las piernas la próxima vez e incluso me confesó que ya lo has metido en tu cama… Fue horrible. No entiendo qué haces con un tipo como él. ¿Tienes idea de cómo me sentí en ese momento?**_

Otabek incrédulo con lo que acababa de escuchar, lo miró dudando de la sanidad mental del canadiense. Pero este pareció no captar el sentido de su mirada y entonces el menor no supo qué de todo debería reclamar primero.

– **¿Cómo lo haces? Explícame… –** preguntó negando con la cabeza.

– _ **¿Hacer qué? ¿De qué hablas?**_ **–** lo miró confundido el mayor.

– **¿Cómo haces para siempre ser la jodida víctima de todo? ¿Cómo es que siempre todo se trata de ti? ¿Cómo es que solo a ti te duele, que solo a ti te hacen daño? Todo gira en torno a ti, siempre… –** la ira iba subiendo por el cuerpo del más bajo mientras apretaba los puños sin darse cuenta, pero es que no superaba el descaro ajeno.

– _ **¿Qué estás diciendo ahora? Estábamos hablando de que me amenazó, por supuesto que se trata de mí –**_ obtuso contestó el cantante.

– **Por supuesto. Siempre se trata de ti. ¿Y te atreves a decir que mi relación es una mierda? ¿Qué hay con la tuya? ¡¿Se te olvida que estás peor que yo?!**

– _ **No puedes comparar lo tuyo con lo que tengo con Isa, ya sabes cómo es.**_

Leroy se explicó en voz baja, no le gustaba el tono que tomaba la conversación y mucho menos el lugar en el que se encontraban, ya nada parecía amigable.

– **No, no puedo compararlo, porque yo jamás sería tan poco hombre de pedirle a una chica que mintiera por mí como lo haces tú, Jean –** le dijo al fin el kazajo.

– _ **Calla…**_ **–** pidió cabizbajo Jean.

– **No, ahora tú escucha. Todo es sobre ti, ¿No? Pues hablemos de ti. Hablemos de tu estupidez. Hablemos de que me dejaste sin nada porque no tuviste los huevos y luego cuando viste que encontraba algo que sí podía tener comenzaste a entrometerte en mi vida fingiendo ser mi padre –** el resentimiento que tenía fue tomando la forma de palabras, que escapaban por sus labios sin filtro.

– _ **Beka, por favor, de qué…**_

– _ **¡Por favor nada! –**_ un empujón fue lo primero que le dio antes de levantarse furioso y dispuesto a seguir discutiendo _ **–. ¿Crees que soy estúpido? ¿Crees que no sé lo celoso que estabas cuando me veías con Andrew? ¿A quién intentas engañar con eso de que tienes aunque sea una pizca de heterosexual en tus venas?**_

– **Otabek… Basta. Estamos cerca de mi casa, baja la voz –** esta vez su voz fue la que se elevó, serio a morir mientras se levantaba de la banca.

Con expresión indignada miró a Otabek, pero recibió una mirada que no le aventuró nada bueno y que le hizo entender que estaba apenas comenzando.

– **¡Me importa una mierda! Estoy harto de tener que pensar por ti. Estoy harto de que siempre tengamos que ver que tú estés bien. ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Qué hay con todo lo que sentía por ti? ¡¿Creías que iba a poder seguir con eso mientras te comías la boca con Isabella frente a todos tus fans?!**

Terminó gritando a ojos cerrados y cuando los abrió pudo ver la expresión desesperada de Jean-Jacques justo antes de que lo golpeara directamente en el rostro. El mundo dio un vuelco mientras el menor, no acostumbrado a eso, se tambaleaba hasta terminar en el piso. Asustado a morir Leroy se agachó a su lado.

– **¡¿Beka?! Oh, no, no, no quise hacer eso. ¡Lo siento! ¡Beka, por favor, mírame! ¡No sé porqué lo hice! –** el mayor estaba entrando en un estado de pánico, pero no tomó mucho tiempo para que saliera del mismo.

La cachetada resonó en su rostro haciéndolo girar con la fuerza del golpe, luego de eso solo intercambiaron una mirada antes de que ambos volvieran a lanzar golpes a diestra y siniestra sin preocuparse del alboroto que estaban creando. Por suerte nadie parecía estar interesado en lo que ocurría en ese pequeño parque así que en medio de forcejeos se revolcaron en la tierra como cuando jugaban de niños, solo que esta vez no tuvieron una guerra de cosquillas sino que ambos se estaban golpeando y lanzando maldiciones como si realmente quisieran hacerse daño.

Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, Leroy decidió detenerse y con eso detener al otro. Tuvo que hacer fuerza, entre varios quejidos y otros pequeños golpes que recibió, hasta que logró contener el cuerpo del kazajo que se retorció en sus brazos mientras le gruñía, mirándolo con algo parecido al odio.

– _ **Beka… Ya basta… Por favor… –**_ pidió JJ forzándolo a mantenerse en el piso.

Tenerlo así, con los brazos a ambos lados de su rostro pudo con su razonamiento. Podía notar lo agotado que estaba él mismo y lo agotado que estaba el otro. Veía un sonrojo de ira en sus mejillas y cuello y terminó fijándose en los labios entreabiertos que murmuraban palabras horribles que no lograban formar sonidos. Se inclinó contra él hasta pegar su frente con la del chico y bajó sus defensas al entrecerrar los ojos.

Apenas alcanzó a rozar los labios de Otabek cuando el otro liberó su brazo y le dio un fuerte golpe en el costado de la cara haciéndolo gemir de dolor antes de empujarlo por completo para liberarse. Altin con la respiración más que acelerada no le dijo nada más y salió corriendo lejos de allí. Jean-Jacques no fue capaz de seguirlo ese día. Y fue en ese momento en que el hilo se tensó tanto que parecía que podría cortarse por sí solo.

Menos de una semana después de esa discusión, el reloj que contaba el tiempo de ambos, también se detuvo. El entrenamiento que había vivido Otabek en Canadá se daba por terminado y era hora de retirarse. No hizo mucho alboroto entonces, no se despidió más allá de la gente necesaria y aunque hacía cinco días había cortado oficialmente la relación con su novio, quien estaba allí esperando con él, en el aeropuerto, era Andrew.

– _¿Realmente tienes que irte? Si es por él, puedo golpearlo de nuevo aunque me odies después, pero no tienes que huir –_ murmuró con voz infinitamente triste Drew.

– **No estoy huyendo… Bueno, tal vez un poco. Pero lo cierto es que necesito volver para las nacionales de Kazajistán sí quiero comenzar mi carrera como Senior, mi entrenador ya me dijo que este es el momento exacto –** explicó una vez más.

– _Entiendo… ¿Y tampoco quieres que vaya contigo? –_ sugirió el canadiense mirándolo fijo.

Para su sorpresa, logró sacar una sonrisa y una risa a medias de los labios de quien había sido su pareja todo ese tiempo y a quien todavía amaba.

– **Paso gran parte del año viajando y tengo que dedicarme por completo al entrenamiento si quiero llegar lejos, sé que te preocupas, pero ya no es necesario que cuides de mí –** contestó Otabek.

– _Está bien… –_ el joven le tomó el rostro con las manos y apegó la frente a la suya _–. Pero, si algún día quieres dejarlo todo o me necesitas, solo tienes que decirme. Puedo hacer que me des una nueva oportunidad, ¿No?_

– **Drew… –** le advirtió el kazajo con solo una palabra.

– _Ya, ya, solo bromeaba… Escríbenos de vez en cuando. Todos te estaremos animando aunque creo que tendremos que tomar prestada una televisión más grande_ –seguido de su mala broma se ganó un suave golpe en la cabeza y un corto beso en los labios.

– **Es hora, ya tengo que irme.**

Sabía que era lo correcto, en todos los aspectos de su vida. Dejar las tierras canadienses le haría bien a su alma para sanar y dejar a Andrew le ayudaría a no sentir más esa culpa horrenda que sabía que poseía incluso en esos momentos mientras le decía adiós con la mano una última vez. Porque no había nada de sano ni de bueno en desear en secreto que quien lo despidiera fuera otra persona, él mismo se había encargado de ocultar esa información sobre su partida. Así es como tenía que ser.

Era lo correcto, era lo que tenía que hacer. Pero dolía, cielos, _cómo_ dolía.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Hola una vez más! Se fue todo a un lugar demasiado grosero para mencionar.

Este capítulo marca el fin de la estadía tormentosa de Otabek en Canadá, no es que haya sufrido todo, pero el final no fue muy agradable para él y tuvo que notarlo de la peor manera. Pero no desmayemos todavía, que JJbek es más fuerte que el angst (?)

Sobre las fechas en la que está ubicada la situación, esto fue durante Agosto de los 17 años de Otabek, allí fue cuando ya terminó con Andrew porque no podía seguir manteniendo eso sabiendo lo que todavía sentía en el cucharón por JJ, y JJ bueno… sigue de tarado. Pero promete solemnemente que en un futuro pagará todas sus faltas con sangre.

Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias a _**Maiev-S**_ por betear (as usual) este trabajo.

See you!


	9. Caminos separados

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, sino no hubieran tenido que separarse como en este fic!

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene BL, angst y violencia, más una que otra grosería junto con temas subidos de tono. Si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer! Rated M.

 **Advertencia Level 2:** la primera parte de este capítulo contiene smut NSFW hetero, es por una buena razón pero no es obligatorio de leer, así que para los que quieran saltarlo pueden ir hasta el subtítulo " _Kazajistán_ " para leer la segunda parte. En las notas finales añadiré resumen de lo ocurrido en la primera parte por si las dudas.

* * *

 **Caminos Separados**

 **Canadá**

Las siguientes semanas pasaron lento para Jean-Jacques. Desde el momento en que le preguntó al encargado de la pista en la que practicaba sobre el paradero del kazajo, para saber si Otabek había cambiado sus horarios de práctica, la verdad lo hirió peor que los golpes que había recibido últimamente. El frío se instauró en su corazón y se quedó en el hueco que dejó la partida del chico, no es que él no supiera que el otro patinador tenía los días contados en su país, sino que no había esperado que ese momento llegara tan pronto y mucho menos que Altin lo odiara tanto que no fuera capaz de despedirse.

Y entonces entendió que era el final. Todos esos años que había pasado, todo el esfuerzo por y la felicidad que había sentido por lograr tener un amigo, dejaron de importar. Se centró entonces en entrenar, en dedicarse por completo al hielo pues así mismo se sentía. Con el corazón duro y congelado, tanto que fue un impedimento para poder escribir nuevas composiciones aunque los de su banda tuvieron la paciencia necesaria esperando que fuera solo una etapa en su vida en la que se veía como una copia sin brillo de sí mismo.

La única persona que le quedaba aparte de su familia, quienes por supuesto estaban preocupados por él y que no se habían enterado de su última discusión con Altin, era Isabella. La chica que era también su amiga aunque él a veces pareciera olvidarlo, se quedó a su lado incluso durante esos días en que prefería no salir a ningún lado pues no se sentía con las fuerzas de moverse para fingir que le agradaba la vida que estaba viviendo.

Aproximadamente un mes desde la desaparición en su vida de su amigo, pues él tampoco había sido capaz de contactarlo por culpa, miedo y parte de resentimiento, se encontraba en el departamento que tenía Isabella para ella sola, resguardándose de la vida pública pues aunque apreciaba saberse reconocido por su país y por sus fans, a veces anhelaba poder salir a caminar con tranquilidad por una calle cualquiera. La compañía de la chica era algo a lo que ya se encontraba acostumbrado. Podía charlar con ella de diversos temas, y aunque desde el principio había sido claro sobre lo que esperaba de la relación, últimamente la confusión estaba sumándose como una revelación.

No estaba seguro de cómo habían terminado en esa situación. Hace menos de una hora él se encontraba recostado en las piernas de la chica, luego de despertar de la breve siesta que había tomado y ahora se encontraban desnudos el uno frente al otro con las mejillas coloreadas en parte por nerviosismo y también por la sesión de besos que desde hace unos días habían comenzado a darse ya no solo en público.

– _ **No puedo tomar tu primera vez, no sería justo... –**_ susurró él, intentando no desviar la vista de sus ojos.

Pero Yang había leído en sus orbes el deseo creciente en el que era su amigo, y no podía negar que le había gustado sentirse observada de ese modo. Porque era la primera vez que él mostraba que podía verla como algo más que una amiga y aunque no era suficiente para lo que a ella le gustaría, si era bastante para hacer crecer sus silenciosas esperanzas.

–No es mi primera vez JJ –mintió Isabella sin dudarlo para dar el paso por su cuenta–. Además, esto no significa que vayamos a dejar de ser amigos… –añadió por lo bajo.

Porque sabía cuánto la necesitaba Leroy en esos momentos y quería creer que esos sentimientos, que se habían desarrollado antes de que pudiera detenerlos y que tenía que fingir que no tenía, algún día obtendrían su recompensa. O al menos eso fue lo que se centró en pensar en esos momentos. Quería mantener la cabeza en positivo ya que si no lo hacía de ese modo, podría romperse.

El asintió y luego suspiró. El aire escapó de los pulmones de ella por el súbito cambio de los acontecimientos. ¿Realmente estaba pasando o solo se lo imaginaba?

– _ **Ésta sí es mi primera vez así que... espero hacerlo bien –**_ murmuró Jean avergonzado de su inexperiencia.

–JJ... ¡Si sigues hablando te voy asfixiar con la almohada! ¡Hazlo de una vez!

– _ **¡Pero no me grites!**_

Intercambiaron una mirada y luego terminaron riendo. Ambos estaban nerviosos, Isabella lo supo cuando levantó una mano para tocar el pecho del chico, justo sobre su corazón que latía desbocado, casi tanto como el suyo.

Y en esa misma posición, Jean fue entrando, lentamente. La sensación era extraña, no estaba acostumbrado a tener su intimidad cubierta de ese modo, primero por el preservativo, y también desconocía la calidez de estar dentro del cuerpo de alguien más. Jadeó cuando sintió que tenía que forzar su entrada a mitad de camino y tomando las caderas de la joven se empujó con más fuerza hasta colisionar al final.

El grito que dio ella le asustó y fue entonces que entendió lo que acababa de pasar. Asustado estuvo al borde de abandonarla en ese punto pero el mero intento de moverse hizo que Isabella se quejara del dolor, obligándolo a mantenerse quieto y culpable allí en su posición. ¿Por qué le había ella mentido?

– _ **Eres virgen… –**_ expresó él en voz alta, bajando la vista y luego apartándola del punto donde se unían pues parecía repentinamente más incorrecto que antes.

–Ya no… –bufó ella, trataba de acostumbrarse a la sensación pero era difícil, a costa de su inexperiencia no se habían preparado lo suficiente.

– _ **¿Por qué…? –**_ intentó preguntar todavía confundido por la insensata mentira.

–JJ, no te portes como un idiota ahora… Solo, comienza a moverte…

No fue tan difícil luego de intentarlo. Sus manos intentaron calmar a la chica tocándola en otros puntos y eso sirvió para que su humedad hiciera más placentero el contacto. La oscuridad de la llegada de la noche los cubrió y se permitió olvidarlo todo, la sensación de vivir ese momento era tan diferente que en un instante de lucidez entendió como debió haberse sentido _él_ cuando estaba en la cama con Drew y eso le forzó a aumentar el ritmo y la fuerza de la penetración…

–¡JJ! –se quejó Isabella bajo él, apretando las sábanas por el repentino dolor que había supuesto que el otro se moviera sin cuidado.

Se disculpó antes de seguir y maldecirse internamente. Y en los labios de ella enterró esas palabras que ya no podía decir, a nadie que estuviera al menos en ese lado del mundo. La humedad que compartían, el calor que se sentía en el aire, los jadeos de ambos mezclados con sus gemidos, todo daba vueltas en la cabeza de Jean-Jacques que intentaba permanecer en el presente sin tener que imaginar algo más, pero la falta de luz fue peor de lo que podría pensarse pues con sintiéndose afiebrado por el ardiente momento, a su mente vinieron imágenes que estaban en su cabeza desde hace semanas.

– _ **Bek… –**_ jadeó bajo y se corrigió en el acto _ **–. ¿B-Bella? –**_ susurró y la tensión en el cuerpo de ella fue tan evidente que sintió como una piedra caía en su cabeza.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó Yang en voz fría y se separó de él cortando todo el contacto para arrastrarse sobre las sábanas hasta encender su lámpara.

Se quedó quieta allí, dándole a medias la espalda, pues se había incorporado solo girando la cintura para alcanzar su velador. No quería encararlo en ese momento y se tuvo que morder el labio cuando sintió las cálidas manos del joven sobre sus muslos.

– _ **Lo siento… –**_ pidió Jean con voz estrangulada.

Isabella no quería perdonarlo en ese momento. Sabía que no tenía como exigirle sentimientos, pero al menos merecía respeto, e iba a decírselo cuando sintió una calidez desconocida antes de un roce que le hizo temblar. Rápido se giró para ver lo que hacía ese idiota pero en vez de poder reclamar algo al verlo con la cabeza entre sus piernas, un claro gemido escapó por sus labios mientras él se encargaba de cuidar de ella con esa lengua que al parecer no solo sabía hablar y hablar.

No fue capaz de decir mucho más después de eso. Intentar enojarse o fingir que no lo perdonaba era imposible ante esos ojos de cachorro perdido que se cargaba el menor. Pero sí se aseguró de que no volverían a hacerlo a oscuras en lo que les restaba de vida. Las heridas que ambos cargaban en su corazón, aunque no fuera por la misma razón, encontraron alivio, más no cura, en las caricias que podían compartir. No era lo más sano, no era lo correcto y aun así era una de las pocas cosas que sí se sentían bien.

 **Kazajistán**

Al otro lado del mundo, el trabajo duro por fin rendía frutos para Otabek. Marcar distancia física fue un completo alivio aunque las primera semanas se pasó más de una noche llorando en su habitación. Estar en casa otra vez, era extraño, se sentía un invitado más que el hijo que acababa de regresar. Pero sus padres le hicieron sentir el calor de hogar que había tenido solo cuando estaba cerca de la familia de los Leroy y saber que podía tener eso por su cuenta, era agradable. Estaba agradecido.

Desde el momento en que entendió que no podría olvidar a Jean, también tomó la decisión de que no volvería a buscarlo. Para su suerte y condena el otro patinador no volvió a contactarse con él desde que dejó el suelo canadiense. Estaba seguro de que por su trabajo tendría que encontrarse con él algún día pero mientras eso no ocurriera, no pensaba meditar en esos detalles innecesarios. Necesitaba prepararse para su debut como Senior y para todo lo que eso implicaba, y poder ser reconocido en su país le sirvió para volver a encantarse con lo que hacía no solo por él, sino por los demás que lo animaban.

La parte de él que no podría sanar, la ocultó tan al fondo como era posible. Mantuvo contacto seguido con Andrew y sus amigos los primeros meses y luego, lentamente, se fue alejando. No es que no los quisiera ya, sino que sus vidas habían tomado un rumbo distinto aunque la amistad no se perdió del todo y recibía su apoyo en cada competencia a la que tenía que presentarse e incluso cuando decidió hacer algo que había querido hace mucho tiempo.

A pesar de la expresión de mortal preocupación que le dio su madre, Altin cumplió su sueño el día que tuvo su motocicleta. No todos los recuerdos de Canadá tenían que ser grises y no quería perder la esencia de quien era solo por tener el corazón roto. Cada vez que la conducía, se sentía libre y esa sensación era la que valía la pena.

Pero era todavía joven, a pesar de que no era el símbolo de la sociabilidad, pudo formar amistad con otros chicos de la ciudad y terminó asistiendo de vez en cuando a fiestas cuando tenía la oportunidad, sin que esto interfiriera con su carrera como patinador que seguía siendo lo más importante dentro de su agenda semanal.

Su cabeza estaba teóricamente despejada ese día, aunque supo que no lo suficiente cuando se encontró en una habitación de hotel con ese chico de piel oliva y tatuajes. Fue solo cosa de una noche, una que disfrutó más de lo que debería cuando pudo gemir el nombre que tenía siempre guardado en el fondo de su mente sin culpa. El extraño no hizo reclamos e incluso comenzó a responder como si fuera Jean, claro que su pobre imitación no le hizo justicia, no la suficiente para el gusto del patinador.

Y sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que era como poner sal sobre su herida, buscando que cicatrizara por la fuerza pero abriéndola más hasta que sangrara.

Su madre fue la que lo escuchó entonces, no fue fácil pues no había sido tan cercano a ella estando lejos pero cuando pudo contarle algunas cosas, al menos las relevantes, parte de la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros se aligeró. Que ella aceptara sin reclamos su orientación, que dijera que quería conocer algún día a Andrew y que lo abrazara al final pudo con toda la fuerza de voluntad que había reunido ese chico durante los últimos años. Sintió que perdía el alma mientras lloraba amargamente con ella, pero era lo que necesitaba.

Al día siguiente pudo levantarse recompuesto, ya se había decidido. Pensaba vivir su vida, sin importar qué. Era el único que podía hacerlo después de todo, y mientras no olvidara que él estaba trazando su propio camino entonces todo estaría bien. El tiempo podría curar hasta las más cruentas heridas, y quiso creer en las palabras de su progenitora cuando ella se las dijo, con ese especial tono que ponía cuando decía algo que realmente sentía. La experiencia de ella tenía que servir de aliciente, y ya con la mentalidad preparada para vencer los obstáculos en su camino, la vía para llegar al podio se abrió delante de sus pies y Otabek Altin no dudó en tomarla.

Era el momento de volar otra vez.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Hola otra vez, este capítulo es más agrio que dulce en todas las letras.

Para los que no se atrevieron con el Smut, aquí va el mini resumen: _Luego de un mes de estar sin Otabek en Canadá, JJ e Isabella tienen su "primera vez" solo que Isabella finge no ser virgen para que JJ la tome sin culpa (En este punto ella acaba de notar que siente algo por Jean y que no es precisamente cariño de amigos). El problema es que cuando lo están haciendo, en un punto, JJ comienza a pensar en Otabek y termina diciendo "Bek" y luego trata de fingir que dijo "Bella"._

Como comprenderán esto rompió el corazón de Isa en ese punto al darse cuenta de que el otro no ha superado todavía a Beka, pero es que apenas ha pasado un mes, ¿Qué esperaba?

Otabek por su lado, está comenzando a aceptar su nueva vida. Tal vez no de la mejor manera pues tuvo un rollo de una noche con un tipo X pensando solo en JJ, pero como verán, nuestros protagonistas tienen distintos modos de lidiar con el vacío que les dejó el separarse.

Este es el último capítulo previo a la serie, el siguiente relatará los acontecimientos previos al GPF en Barcelona, y estará acomodado según los hechos oficiales y lo que yo fui sumando por necesidades imperiosas para que la trama tenga sentido.

Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí, y gracias por los que comentan! Nuevamente gracias a _**Maiev-S**_ por betear esta historia.

Au revoir!


	10. Verte otra vez

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, si me perteneciera tendríamos que llorar muy seguido.

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene BL, heavy angst y violencia, más una que otra grosería junto con temas subidos de tono. Si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer! Rated M.

* * *

 **Verte otra vez**

El tiempo pasó y las competencias se transformaron en la principal motivación de su existencia. Los cortos meses que pasó en su ciudad natal sirvieron para sanar la mayor parte de sus heridas y para comenzar un nuevo estilo de vida donde los problemas del pasado quedaron relegados a meros recuerdos. Y así parecía estar todo bien.

Pero tal como las competencias eran lo más importante, era inevitable que en algún punto su pasado iba a ir a tocar a su puerta. Un día antes de que comenzara el GPF oficialmente, estando ya en Barcelona, mientras salía a comer, fue la primera vez que volvió a ver a Jean-Jacques en cuerpo y alma después de la última vez en Canadá. Claramente no se esperaba que fueran a hablar palabra alguna, pero el autodenominado rey no tenía capacidad de guardar silencio y lo saludó, abrazado a Isabella, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos tiempo atrás. Por supuesto que declinó su invitación y desapareció de allí, maldiciendo la pérdida de la oportunidad de hablar con el otro chico que le interesaba.

Yuri Plisetsky, el menor de todos los competidores, con quien Otabek podía sentir una fuerte conexión desde antes de su estadía en Canadá, estaba allí. Y aunque Altin seguía siendo tímido para ciertas cosas, sus habilidades sociales habían aumentado lo suficiente para acercarse al rubio y pedirle directamente ser su amigo. Fue refrescante recibir una respuesta afirmativa a su pregunta e incluso logró pasar la tarde de ese día con él antes de que fueran interrumpidos por los otros competidores.

Había sido un alivio que fueran a cenar sin Leroy. Si bien él no aprobaba el rechazo a otros sin razón, tenía recuerdos suficientes para no hacer nada al respecto mientras el otro joven era apartado del grupo de una u otra forma.

Solo que el canadiense desconocía cómo no ser él mismo. Altin mantuvo la vista lejos en el momento en que escuchó su voz luego de que Chulanont decidiera que debían felicitar a la pareja de Katsuki y Nikiforov por su compromiso. Leroy acababa de gritar a los cuatro vientos que se había comprometido con Isabella ese mismo día y la idea le revolvió el estómago, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

Sin decir ni una palabra se alejó de allí con el resto de patinadores que abandonaron igualmente al que debería haber sido también su compañero. Repentinamente su día se había tornado gris, y ni siquiera el haber conocido al ruso que admiraba pudo evitar que se sintiera desanimado cuando estuvo a solas en su dormitorio esa noche.

Tenía una competencia al siguiente día, era el programa corto, y aun así, no era capaz de que su cuerpo aceptara que necesitaba dormir y en vez de eso daba vueltas sobre la cama de hotel como si eso fuera a servirle contra el insomnio. No quería aceptar la razón de su molestia, ni siquiera la estaba verbalizando mentalmente, pero las imágenes se repetían en su cabeza sin permitirle descansar. Y cuando supo que era un esfuerzo inútil, se vistió con una chaqueta oscura con capucha, y salió a caminar para ver si respirar el aire nocturno le servía de algo.

 **Horas Antes**

Se había esforzado por meses para llegar a ese momento, luego de ganar las dos competencias previas ahora se encontraba a un día del GPF y la emoción corría por sus venas solo de pensar en la pista, congelada y hermosa, donde pensaba dar todo de sí para demostrarle al mundo el orgullo de ser parte de su nación y de su familia. Porque para Jean-Jacques, ganar una medalla no era solo para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo, era gracias al apoyo de todos los que lo alentaban que reconocía haber llegado así de lejos.

Pero tener una familia que lo quería, fans que lo acompañaban a las competencias y un país que estaba orgulloso de su desempeño, no había servido para que en su vida diaria lograra encajar con el resto. El estigma que arrastraba desde niño, por no poder hacer amigos, era algo a lo que se había acostumbrado, aunque eso no significaba que fuera ciego a cómo todos los demás eran cercanos entre ellos mientras él era dejado fuera.

Tenía unos pocos patinadores con los que se llevaba no tan mal, podía hablar con ellos de vez en cuando, pero no eran amigos verdaderos. El único al que podría considerar de ese modo sería a Leo, pero el chico no había logrado llegar a la final. Compartir con Michele y Emil no era tan complicado pues eran afables dentro de lo posible, cuando Michele dejaba de gritarle al mundo sobre su hermana. Seung-Gil era por cierto, un tema aparte. No es que se llevaran mal ni tampoco bien. Tenían una sana rivalidad, pero el temperamento excesivamente frío del mayor no servía para fundar una amistad.

Con los demás, pues… El rechazo era evidente con la mayoría. Yuri Plisetsky solía ser la razón de lo mismo, ya que era el nuevo en la división senior, JJ había intentado darle la bienvenida pero dado que sus habilidades sociales eran una especie de desastre, el resultado fue que se ganó un enemigo por más intentos que tenía de sonar divertido con sus bromas que nadie parecía entender.

Y también estaba él, Otabek Altin. Con él no se había encontrado durante toda la temporada, hasta esos días en los que competirían bajo las mismas condiciones. Solo pensar en verlo le generaba un complejo conjunto de emociones, pero como la figura pública que era, Jean había aprendido a contenerse a sí mismo y a guardar lo que realmente sentía hasta que pareciera casi inexistente. Se preguntó varias veces las noches anteriores, como debía saludarlo luego de que el contacto se hubiese roto de la manera que había ocurrido en Canadá. Al final la única idea que vino a su mente fue que debían comenzar de cero, no darle importancia a lo pasado.

Estaba discutiendo con Plisetsky cuando ocurrió. Lo pudo atisbar y no pudo evitar gritar su nombre y preguntarle dónde iba. Estaba con Isabella y a pesar de que ella pareció tensarse, se soltó suavemente de ella mientras hablaba con el chico. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue comentar que el otro parecía tan solitario como siempre y hacer una invitación que, como bien se imaginó, tuvo una respuesta negativa. Incluso su voz había parecido suavizarse mientras le sonreía pero claro que el kazajo no iba a aceptar salir a comer con ellos.

Compartió una mirada con Yang una vez el chico se alejó de ellos y ninguno comentó nada de lo ocurrido, en vez de eso si salieron a recorrer la ciudad, hacer compras y también comer. Lo que no se esperó es que tarde esa misma noche, mientras pasaban por un restaurante donde se escuchaban aplausos a causa de un futuro casamiento, resultó ser que todos sus otros competidores estaban felizmente compartiendo, al parecer en base al Nikiforov y Katsuki que se habían comprometido.

Y cuando decía a todos, se refería a todos. Algo en su pecho ardió al ver que Altin también estaba entre ellos, claro que era de esperarse, si el menor solo era reticente a tratar con él en específico y eso estaba demostrando. Pero su propia reacción fue gritar a toda boca que iba a casarse con Isabella una vez ganara el oro. No era la manera correcta de hacer el anuncio, mucho menos una que pudiera agradar a los demás, así que cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya todos se habían retirado del lado de ellos. Decir que había sido una broma no fue suficiente y tuvo que tragar el amargo sabor que le dejó el ser rechazado una vez más.

Isabella intentó decirle que no importaba, que eran ellos quienes se perdían de tener un buen amigo como lo era él, con todo y lo ruidoso que podía volverse. Podía ver en los ojos de la chica que no le mentía y a pesar de que le dijo que estaba todo bien, nada se sentía bien.

Después de eso, regresó a la habitación que tenía para él solo pues su padre insistía en que no importaba si tuviera novia, no iba a dejarlo distraerse antes de una competencia. Jean-Jacques se puso a meditar sobre la situación general en la que se encontraba su vida. Para ser sinceros, no tenía amigos. Había eliminado esa posibilidad cuando el falso noviazgo con Isabella se había convertido en algo más, y cuando animado por el ambiente festivo había terminado por poner un anillo en la mano de ella, sellando su destino. Conseguiría el oro y con 19 años, se casaría con la chica con la que se suponía que solo había utilizado en un principio para mantener a raya a sus fans.

¿Era eso lo correcto? En momentos como ese, cuando la oscuridad de la habitación lo hundía, entonces ya no se sentía tan seguro. Había tantas esperanzas puestas en él, e incluso él mismo se había esforzado en poner más presión sobre sus hombros, sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sabía que necesitaba dormir, pero no podía. Como el entrenamiento era una de las pocas cosas que le dejaban la cabeza en blanco, decidió que salir a caminar, trotar, o lo que fuera, sería mejor que quedarse encerrado con esas dudas que lo asaltaban.

Pero el destino solía ser algo incomprensible y cruel. Porque unas calles lejos del hotel, se encontró justo con la persona que no deseaba ver. Se quedó de pie, y en silencio, la sonrisa demasiado brillante que solía mostrar al mundo se había tornado en una expresión simplemente seria mientras veía al kazajo que lo miraba directamente, a los ojos. Tal como siempre había sido. No entendía a la parte de él que todavía lo extrañaba, que extrañaba esas conversaciones a altas horas de la noche, extrañaba enviarle mensajes y recibir sus respuestas, reunirse para simplemente pasar un tiempo juntos.

– _ **Otabek… –**_ lo llamó finalmente al ver que el otro pensaba seguir caminando.

– **Leroy… –** respondió el menor y volvió a detenerse a pocos pasos de él.

– _ **Todavía puedes llamarme por mi nombre ¿Sabías? –**_ comentó con un tono que planeaba ser gracioso pero que pareció agridulce.

– **Mhm… No veo la necesidad…**

La tensión era tan notable que el canadiense suspiró. Así no era como había soñado que sería su amistad. Porque se suponía que ese joven que tenía en frente había sido su primer amigo y había esperado que durara para toda la vida.

– _ **Fue extraño verte con todos los demás, al parecer ya eres más sociable –**_ comentó y movió un poco los pies, incómodo en su posición aunque su molestia era mental.

– **El tiempo nos cambia, a todos… –** la voz plana que usaba el chico dolía de algún modo.

Jean lo miró. Otabek le devolvió la mirada. Y ambos abrieron la boca para decir algo aunque fue la voz del kazajo la que consumió las palabras que quisieron salir del otro.

– _ **Extraño q-…**_

– **¿Es cierto que te comprometiste con ella?**

El aire se sintió más frío en ese entonces. Leroy suspiró y movió la cabeza en un asentimiento. Tal vez debería explicarse, pues el otro sabía cómo había iniciado todo, porque la mirada envenenada que le dio el menor hizo que un escalofrío cruzara su espalda y no tuvo nada que ver con la brisa nocturna de Barcelona.

– _ **Estábamos en una cena familiar antes de venir a Barcelona, todos se veían animados y me dieron sus felicitaciones y buenos ánimos para la competencia que venía. Creí que era el momento pues mi padre había estado mencionando que formalizar las cosas no era tan malo, de hecho me recordó una y otra vez que él con mamá solo estuvieron de novios un año antes de que él le dijera que la quería para toda la vida, sentí que era el momento…**_

– **Eres increíble… –** el labio inferior de Otabek tembló luego de escuchar la explicación.

– _ **¿Eh? –**_ la duda marcó el rostro del canadiense que no entendía lo que sucedía en ese momento _ **–. ¿Increíble por qué? No sonó como si lo sintieras…**_

– **¡Por supuesto que no lo siento! Eres increíblemente idiota.**

– _ **Hey, espera, ¿Estamos hablando de lo mismo?**_ _**–**_ dudó el mayor al decirlo.

Otabek tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Necesitaba calmarse. Pero con el joven, que tenía al frente, eso no era posible. Nunca para ser exactos.

– **Jean-Jacques, acabas de decirme que decidiste comprometerte con una chica solo porque tu padre lo sugirió y porque el ambiente era suficientemente festivo. ¿Tienes claro el grado de estupidez de eso? ¿Me vas a decir que ahora sí vas en serio con ella? ¿Estás enamorado siquiera? –** las preguntas salieron de la boca del kazajo antes de que pudiera detenerlas y terminó viéndose agitado solo por haber hablado tanto.

– _ **¿Estupidez? Por supuesto que fue por eso. ¿No son así las bodas? Ella me acepta como soy, lo aceptó desde el principio y nos llevamos bien, es una buena amiga. Supongo que con eso te refieres a ir en serio… Enamorado es una palabra muy grande, pero no creo que sea necesario… –**_ intentó explicar el chico, moviendo las manos en el aire como si eso le diera sentido a sus palabras.

– **¿No crees que es necesario amar a alguien para casarte con ese alguien? ¿Estás enfermo acaso? –** le espetó el otro ya casi alcanzando el límite de indignación que podía sentir, todo por culpa de Leroy.

– _ **Otabek, no sé qué te pasa, pero estás sonando más grosero que de costumbre. Se supone que debes hacerlo cuando amas a alguien y por formar una familia. Siempre he pensado que debo tener una familia, no veo el problema con lo otro.**_

– **Ese es el punto, Jean-Jacques, tú nunca ves el maldito problema.**

Leroy se quedó a un respiro de decir algo más, y entonces lo entendió. Su ceño se frunció ligeramente, y se acercó a un paso en dirección al más bajo.

– _ **Otabek… ¿Es mi idea o suenas como la última vez que hablamos…?**_

Altin guardó silencio entonces. No. No quería revivir esos recuerdos. Se suponía que estaban enterrados y que ahí, sepultados, se encontraban bien porque las memorias que olvidas no pueden herirte. El problema era que él jamás había olvidado, no por completo.

– _ **No te calles ahora, sé que no soy el mejor para decirlo pero en serio, si no me dices las cosas no entiendo qué esperas de mí. ¿Cómo es que según tú nunca veo el problema? –**_ insistió el canadiense mirando al otro y acercándose otro paso.

– **¿Qué hay con lo que teníamos? Antes de que empezaras con toda esa estupidez de usemos a Isabella Yang para que mi padre no vea lo que soy –** su tono salió más dolido de lo esperado y maldijo internamente.

– _ **Lo que teníamos… ¿Lo que teníamos antes de que comenzaras a salir con ese idiota que terminó rompiéndome la muñeca? –**_ respondió como pudo y se acercó otro paso.

Otabek sentía que necesitaba la distancia así que se alejó hacia atrás, viendo claramente la mueca dolorida del otro en cuanto lo hizo. Pero por esta vez, no iba a ser la niñera del rey, iba a preocuparse de sí mismo primero.

– **Si, lo que teníamos. Eso que tú comenzaste. Eso que tú también terminaste. Tú tomaste todas las decisiones sin preguntar, solo llegaste un día y decidiste que necesitabas a una mujer y yo por supuesto no calzaba con el puesto. Yo creí… ¡Realmente me hiciste creer que teníamos algo! –** su voz terminó elevándose al final, incapaz ya de guardar todo el veneno que estaba dentro **–. Tú y tu cobardía lo arruinaron todo, ¿No ves el problema? ¡El problema es que me jodiste la vida! –** el paso que había dado hacia atrás no fue suficiente para contener sus manos, que empujaron al otro tan fuerte como pudieron para que se alejara.

Leroy que no se esperaba ser golpeado, ni por las palabras ajenas ni físicamente, sobretodo porque estaban a una noche de iniciar la competencia, terminó resbalando hasta el piso donde con un quejido intentó moverse hasta quedar sentado. ¿Desde cuando Otabek tenía tanta fuerza? ¿De qué se había perdido?

– _ **Yo no… Yo no quise herirte… Lo de Isabella fue algo que tuve que hacer… Tú sabes cómo se puso mi padre, cómo insistía. ¿Crees que hubiera aceptado que te llevara de la mano a comer a la casa? –**_ el dolor que había guardado tanto tiempo salió también por sus labios y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas sin su consentimiento.

– **Sí, sí sé de tu padre. Pero eso no justifica nada. ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo esperé por que reaccionaras? –** espetó el kazajo, no le gustaba ver al otro en el suelo pero no hizo nada por ayudarlo a levantarse.

– _ **¡¿Esperar?! ¡Comenzaste a salir con ese chico unas semanas después! Creí que con eso estarías feliz así que te dejé en paz –**_ intentó justificarse el mayor.

– **¿Que yo hice qué? Tú te fuiste con Isabella y pasabas todas las horas con ella. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera entonces? –** no le importó continuar alzando la voz, no se veía nadie cerca, aunque seguro era por la hora.

– _ **Sabes que no es cierto, te invitaba a salir con nosotros siempre, incluso iba contigo a solas… –**_ murmuró levantándose lentamente del piso Leroy.

Cuando estuvo nuevamente en pie, en toda su altura, su mirada no era nada dulce, y se comparaba con la expresión de odio con que lo veía el otro.

– **¿Y veías la forma en la que te miraba ella? ¿Pensaste alguna vez en lo injusto que era? Me alejé por respeto a ella pues tú te portabas como un idiota y creías que podías tenernos a los dos –** verlo otra vez de pie hizo que volviera a empujarlo, aunque esta vez el otro estaba preparado y solo tambaleó en su posición.

– _ **Ella sabía… Desde el principio –**_ su tono iba bajando por la mezcla de emociones que sentía al escuchar las verdades que costaba negar.

– **Eso no te da derecho a portarte como un cretino. ¿Y ahora además le haces comprometerse frente a todos? ¿Hasta cuando piensas jugar con ella? Creí que eras mejor que eso –** su respiración frustrada se mezclaba con el frío y creaba un vaho desde su boca que exhalaba agitada.

– _ **¡Isabella podría haberse negado! –**_ fue el turno de Jean de exclamar, no quería guardar silencio porque eso sería aceptar todo lo que el chico le decía. Y tenía miedo de hacerlo.

– **Eres tan idiota y tan ciego, ¿Que no te cabe en la cabeza que solo lo hace por ti? Ella te ama y te regaló todos estos años. ¡Y tu le quitas la oportunidad de ser feliz algún día!** _ **–**_ Altin tenía los puños blancos de tanto apretarlos.

No quería seguir escuchando. No quería continuar esa conversación. Porque sí había notado la forma en la que Yang lo miraba y también sabía que no era capaz de corresponder, no en la misma manera ni con la misma intensidad. Él no lograba sentir amor por ella y el cariño que le tenía no era suficiente para llamarse así.

– _ **Claro que no, nosotros somos…**_

– **¡No te atrevas a negarlo!**

Una parte de Jean, no lograba entender la violencia que podía demostrar Otabek. El chico que él recordaba, jamás habría sido el primero en dar el golpe, pero de algún modo eso estaba pasando y ahora, mientras sentía que se le iba el aire por el golpe en el estómago, su cabeza dejó de procesar ideas racionales y lo único que tuvo en mente fue que tenía que responder. No había mejorado en mucho sus habilidades de pelea pero no había duda de que el chico frente a él tampoco era un profesional así que a medida que repartían golpes entre quejidos y gruñidos, tuvo claro que no existiría un ganador, sino aquel que tuviera una mejor resistencia física.

O quien volviera primero a sus cabales.

Antes de que los golpes se volvieran más graves, JJ se aseguró de utilizar todo su peso contra el otro chico, hasta que le costó respirar, forzandolo a un abrazo e intentando que se tranquilizara.

– _ **Otabek… Por favor… No quiero que sea como la última vez en Canadá –**_ el recuerdo de esa última pelea le traía malas sensaciones y mantuvo sus brazos, como piedras, alrededor del otro que se retorcía tratando de quitárselo de encima.

– **¡Todo es tu culpa! Eres un maldito idiota, mentiroso, falso y que crees que puedes ganarte al mundo solo sonriendo, pero estás completamente perdido y no tienes ni la menor idea de cómo vivir tu propia vida. ¿Qué pasó con el Jean que conocía? ¡No apartes la vista!** _ **–**_ bramó el kazajo ya con los ojos picando por las lágrimas que se suponía, ya no deberían existir, pero ahí, entre los brazos ajenos, no había forma de que las contuviera y un sollozo le sobrevino asustando al otro.

– _ **Otabek… N-no… Espera… –**_ perturbado trató de soltarlo un poco. Lo que menos quería era volver a hacerle daño pero allí estaba, peleando con él en una sucia calle.

– **¡Lo habías prometido! Dijiste que harías las cosas a tu modo, dijiste que harías lo correcto, que no dejarías que otros te hicieran cambiar** _ **–**_ su voz se quebró al final y con lo que le quedaba de fuerza apartó al otro para sentarse, jadeando y tratando de secarse las lágrimas que se habían atrevido a caer por sus mejillas.

– _ **Eso… No es tan simple. Yo no pensé que tú… –**_ intentó decir el mayor.

– **¿Pensaste que solo eran cosas de niños? Te creí Jean, maldita sea, creí en todas tus estupideces y quise vivir también así. Te admiraba porque parecías ser valiente, pero ahora, ahora me das lástima. ¿Que no te cansas de mentirte a ti mismo?**

La frase retumbó en el interior de JJ y le hizo detenerse en sus esfuerzos por acercarse al otro que se quedó mirándolo furioso, esperando que se atreviera a negar lo que acababa de decirle directamente.

–… _**Se supone que éramos amigos**_ _**–**_ susurró el autodenominado rey. Todo repentinamente le dolía al punto de que sus ojos también se anegaron en lágrimas.

– **Lo dijiste bien, se supone y éramos.**

No hubieron más palabras entre ellos. Otabek luego de darse cuenta del cambio en el ambiente terminó levantándose, tambaleando los primeros pasos y sin decirle ni una palabra se devolvió camino al hotel. Había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para no golpearle en la cara o en alguna zona visible y el otro había hecho lo mismo. No había forma de que alguien pudiera notar al día siguiente los moretones que se propagarían por sus torsos que habían sido las zonas más heridas.

JJ no se movió del piso hasta media hora después. Se quedó mirando el cielo y trató de componer una sonrisa. Esperaba que los medicamentos sirvieran para no sentir dolor al día siguiente. Porque no había manera de que explicara a alguien lo que acababa de pasar sin que las consecuencias para ambos fueran un severo problema en sus carreras.

 **Al día siguiente**

Tener una sonrisa en la cara, saludar a sus fans, convencer a sus padres de que prefería que no lo tocaran en los costados solo para mantenerse concentrado y no por los vestigios del dolor que sentía, fue más difícil de lo esperado. Pero con medicinas, gotas para los ojos y otros tantos cuidados se veía teóricamente bien para salir a la pista a mostrar su programa corto. Trató de olvidar todo lo demás, de no pensar, y se mentalizó en la competencia.

Pero no contó con que ser el último en presentarse sería lo más difícil. Mucho menos que ver a Otabek en la pista minutos antes significaría algo. Pero el kazajo no se andaba con rodeos y la mirada de odio que le dedicó fue tan evidente que por poco temió que todos lo notaran. Tuvo que sonreír por su cuenta antes de entrar al hielo, alentarse mentalmente, pero por más que escuchaba los ánimos del público, en el primer salto que necesitaba dar, la imagen de Altin apareció en su cabeza reviviendo la herida en su pecho.

No, no se permitió pensar en él. O al menos eso trató, cada salto fallido, cada movimiento que no lograba la perfección, los recuerdos de las cosas que había hecho, de lo mucho que esperaban todos de él, esas aspiraciones que no estaba cumpliendo le hicieron sucumbir mentalmente. Se sintió como si cayera por un abismo, uno donde nunca podría alcanzar a los demás, a todos aquellos que de algún modo lo rechazaban solo por ser quien era. ¿Pero estaba siendo realmente él mismo? ¿O solo era lo que querían los demás que fuera?

¡No!

No podía rendirse, así no era él. No importaba todo lo que había pasado, todavía tenía el apoyo que necesitaba y todavía podía creer en sí mismo. Era capaz de escuchar el canto de sus fanáticas y eso pareció darle fuerzas, aunque no fue suficiente para lograr el último salto y su canción terminó unos segundos después dejándolo exhausto. Recibir poco después el puntaje final fue toda una sucesión de eventos borrosos, se obligó a sí mismo a hacer feliz a los demás, haciéndoles creer que estaba bien al gritar su marca personal.

Pero no estaba bien. Nada se sentía correcto. Esa noche fue opacada por un conjunto de pesadillas y al día siguiente se sintió todavía peor, antes de la presentación de su programa libre, durante la práctica, al ver que seguía sin poder clavar los saltos, se derramó en lágrimas frente a sus padres que lo veían derrumbarse lentamente.

Cuando la competencia de ese día comenzó, se sentía inseguro. No creía merecer el cariño que le demostraba el público ni las personas que estaban todavía ahí por él. Algo se había roto en él y como si fuera un ave con el ala rota, volar parecía imposible. A menos que volviera a ser el mismo, que ganara con el estilo que le había costado años y esfuerzo. Que fuera fiel, realmente, a quien se suponía que debía ser. Que hiciera eso que su antiguo amigo le había recriminado.

El pensamiento le ayudó a seguir, logró terminar su rutina. Con sorpresa recibió su puntaje y cuando estuvo horas después en el podio con su medalla de bronce, no supo cómo sentirse. Todavía tenía en su mente todas las cosas que generaban conflictos en su vida. Por eso quería estar solo, cosa que no pudo lograr pues la persona que tocó la puerta esa noche en su habitación era una a la que nunca podría cerrarle la entrada.

– _ **¿Mamá? –**_ preguntó con la duda marcada en su rostro mientras la dejaba pasar.

– _JJ, sé que estás cansado pero creo que necesitamos hablar… De lo que ha pasado estos días –_ le dijo la mujer, tomando asiento en un sofá que tenía allí en ese amplio cuarto y luego de dar unos golpecitos en el cojín a su lado, su hijo fue a sentarse.

– _ **Mamá, lo siento tanto… Sé que los decepcione y yo –**_ se tuvo que callar cuando la mano de su progenitora tomó una de las suyas mientras ella lo miraba con una expresión incomprensible.

– _Sabes que te amo más que a nada en el mundo, ¿Cierto? –_ preguntó ella acariciando la mano de su hijo mayor.

– _ **Mamá… –**_ sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas apenas la escuchó.

Su mente le decía que debía preguntar, que dónde cabía en eso su padre, o sus hermanos, pero se calló y en vez de eso se abrazó a ella, como no había podido hacer durante la práctica cuando se había roto llorando horas atrás.

– _Tranquilo, bebé… Shhh… Necesito que me escuches, y no puedes escucharme si sollozas tan fuerte, ¿Recuerdas cuando eras pequeño y te encerrabas con tus muñecos en el armario? –_ preguntó ella acariciando el cabello del chico que terminó acomodando la cabeza en sus piernas una vez que logró contener su llanto.

– _ **¡Mamá! Qué vergüenza. Pero no eran solo muñecos, eran mis súbditos… Y mis amigos… –**_ lo último lo añadió con un tono nostálgico.

– _Lo sé… Siempre me pregunté por qué te costaba tanto hacer amigos, tienes el corazón dulce, desde pequeño, aunque hablas demasiado –_ la risa de ella se extendió por la habitación dejando una sensación diferente en la estancia.

– _ **Supongo…**_

La pelirroja siguió repartiendo caricias sobre el cabello de su hijo mayor y finalmente suspiró, no era ese el punto por el que había ido a hablar con él, pero encontrar la forma era complicado, no quería ver a su hijo sufrir.

– _La verdad es, Jean-Jacques… Que vine aquí porque siento que te debo una disculpa, todos nosotros, aunque todavía no lo hablo con tu padre –_ inició finalmente con el tema.

– _ **¿Disculpa? Mamá, no tienes. ¿De qué estás hablando? –**_ JJ se giró hacia arriba para verla luego de limpiarse los ojos.

– _Vi como te miraba Otabek, antes de tu programa corto –_ comentó ella.

– _ **Oh… Eso, no es nada, no te preocupes.**_

Los nervios le hicieron doler el vientre en ese momento. No quería tener esa conversación así que apartó la vista de su madre con lentitud.

– _Cariño, no sé qué pasó entre ustedes, pero sé que realmente era un buen amigo y una buena influencia para ti. Me entristece saber que dejaron de hablarse, pero creo imaginar la razón y aunque no entiendo los detalles… Siento un poco de culpa._

– _ **¿Culpa? Realmente, mamá. Lo que pasó no tuvo nada que ver contigo**_ –se intentó explicar y se incorporó para sentarse otra vez al lado de ella.

Las manos de Nathalie se tomaron de las mejillas de quien siempre sería su niño, con cariño. Podía ver que había crecido bien y le dolía en el alma notar que sus ojos mostraban una tristeza tan profunda. Una que sentía que ella hubiese podido evitar.

– _No tienes que ser lo que nosotros te digamos, JJ… Tienes que ser tú mismo, fue la razón por la que decidimos entrenarte, para que siguieras tu camino. Eso también aplica para la persona que decidas querer y con quien planees seguir el resto de tu vida –_ le dijo ella con calma mientras sus manos acomodaban los mechones rebeldes del chico.

– _ **Mamá… N-no entiendo… Con Isabella yo… –**_ intentó interrumpirla Jean.

– _Creo que fue mi error, que no tuvieras la confianza para decírmelo. No sé cómo hiciste todos estos años para estar con ella, sé que te quiere, pero puedo notar que tus ojos no brillan cuando la ves –_ murmuró la mujer sonriendo triste.

– _ **¿Mis ojos? ¿Qué tienen que ver mis ojos?**_

Ella suspiró, hizo que su hijo mayor agachara la cabeza y le beso la frente con suavidad. Era el primer hijo que había tenido y aunque una madre no debía tener preferencias, Jean-Jacques siempre tendría ese lugar especial en su corazón.

– _Te conozco desde el día que viniste a iluminar a nuestra familia, Jean-Jacques. Te conozco y por eso supe en esos años que había algo que me estaba perdiendo. Tu todavía lo quieres, ¿Cierto? Lo supe desde la primera vez que vi como tus ojos brillaban por ese chico, no podía ser normal –_ confesó finalmente y dejó ir el rostro de su niño para verlo de frente.

El labio inferior de su hijo tembló, pudo ver como las lágrimas volvían a empañar su mirada y sin decir ni una palabra lo recibió en sus brazos. Sus sollozos le partieron el alma pero supo que era necesario, mientras acariciaba la espalda del joven a medida que él dejaba salir toda esa tristeza que cargaba dentro. Nunca había sido su intención hacerle daño, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que el haber creído que era una fase, o haber pensado que era mejor no intervenir, los había llevado a esto.

– _ **M-mamá… Yo lo arruiné… Y-ya no sé qué hacer –**_ balbuceó el patinador, que se sentía más perdido que nunca.

– _Todo va a estar bien, bebé… Todo va a estar bien._

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Aquí estamos de nuevo, hola a los que leen esto todavía.

Tal como anuncié en el capítulo anterior, este capítulo se cruza con los acontecimientos ocurridos en el canon de la serie (Me estuve re-viendo los capítulos para inspirarme y que calzara todo) y esto fue lo que salió.

Luego de un año y algo sin verse, nuestros protagonistas vuelven a encontrarse pero las heridas y los resentimientos del pasado todavía los persiguen. Es el momento en el que JJ se rompe por toda la presión bajo la que está y al final, tenemos a la señora Leroy siendo la madre que todos quisieran tener, creo que su apoyo era relevante tras todo el estrés y más ahora que confiesa que siempre lo supo todo (?)

Gracias por leer y si dejan un comentario se los agradeceré todavía más. Demos gracias una vez más a _**Maiev-S**_ por betear esta capítulo.

Que tengan un bonito día/tarde/noche!

 _P.D.: **Guest** , gracias por dejar tu comentario! Como no tengo como responderte lo dejo por aquí: Me alegra que no odies a Isabella (yo tampoco) pero tengo el mismo sentimiento de que no calza del todo con JJ (Culpa de la OTP jajajaaj). No te preocupes por la aparición de Yuri, soy multishipper pero este fic está planeado para ser un JJBek de principio a fin. Por lo que entendí tienes un fic por ahí escondido (?) siempre estoy dispuesta a leer un JJbek así que no problema con recibirlo si lo encuentras :DDDD Saludos._


	11. Lo que nunca cambió

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, life is hard.

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene BL, heavy angst y violencia, más una que otra grosería junto con temas subidos de tono. Si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer! Rated M.

* * *

 **Lo que nunca cambió**

Isabella Yang, 22 años. Novia oficial del conocido patinador artístico, Jean-Jacques Leroy. Su vida parecía la vida perfecta y lo era. Lo era mientras creyera que se podía mantener en pie como el castillo de naipes que habían construido juntos. Ella era una maestra en creerse sus propias mentiras, pero aunque tenía un corazón que se había endurecido con los años para poder sobrevivir a las tristezas de la vida, dentro de toda esa coraza todavía existía un órgano delicado latiendo, sufriendo y sangrando, por esos sentimientos que había reconocido en ella misma antes de que pudiese detenerlos.

Había sido una hazaña ocultarlos todo ese tiempo. La mejor parte de las mentiras que tenía que vivir era que no eran del todo mentiras, que los gestos de cariño le salían más naturales de lo que se suponía, pero el chico era demasiado lento para entenderlo y creía que estaban bien de ese modo. Ella había sido su amiga desde años atrás, y por eso él le había confesado que necesitaba ayuda para sacarse a sus padres de encima. No que no los quisiera pero la presión social de necesitar una pareja lo superaba, y por lo mismo ella se había ofrecido sin pensarlo mucho, creyendo que estaría bien…

Pero aunque había comenzado todo sin sentimientos de ambas partes, una vez que comenzó a acercarse más al joven y conocerlo mejor, se vio envuelta en un hechizo del que no pudo salir. A pesar de que Jean-Jacques Leroy pareciera un idiota en el amplio sentido de la palabra, existían tantas partes de él que el mundo no veía y que ella había podido apreciar con los años, que cuando se dio cuenta de la calidez que se había apostado en su pecho, ya era tarde para arrepentirse o para alejarse.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto si ella también fuera así de luminosa, si atrajera a las personas del modo en que el canadiense podía hacerlo, con su corazón dulce y de manera sincera la mayor parte del tiempo. Pues la única mentira que solía contar Jean era lo que tenían ellos dos, pero para todo lo demás solía ser tan sincero que llegaba a ser molesto y por lo mismo incomprendido. Sus nulas habilidades sociales no le ayudaban pues no sabía cuándo callarse y aunque Isabella adoraba escucharlo hablar, podía entender que otros no apreciaran tanto la charla que él intentaba crear la primera vez que veía a una persona.

Con ella era diferente, claro que sí. Podían hablar de más cosas, podían discutir de temas que tuvieran real sentido. Y solía sorprenderse de la capacidad de ese chico, que parecía siempre dispuesto a reír, para ponerse serio cuando era necesario.

Por esa y otras tantas razones, ella lo amaba desde hace más de un año. En secreto. Era la mayor y tanto la edad como su madurez mental le habían permitido darse cuenta de dos cosas. Realmente lo quería más de lo que debería y definitivamente no podía decírselo.

La sorpresa había hecho espacio en su vida en el momento en que el chico le había pedido comprometerse en matrimonio frente a su familia. Por supuesto que había aceptado, en el calor del momento y con el ánimo reinante, pero esa misma noche cuando ya estuvo a solas en su habitación las dudas comenzaron a surcar en su mente como un torbellino que amenazaba con llevarse su casa lejos mientras ella veía impotente la catástrofe.

Al día siguiente él había fallado estrepitosamente en el programa corto, por supuesto que le había prestado todo su apoyo en ese momento para animarlo junto a sus otros fans. Y aunque el chico se había recuperado para la otra parte de la competencia, e incluso había logrado una medalla de bronce, la chica tuvo el presentimiento de que se acercaba el final.

Eso se lo confirmó la visita que le hizo la señora Leroy, la madre de Jean-Jacques. Hablar con ella fue incómodo pero necesario. Descubrir que la mujer había sabido desde hace mucho que lo de ellos no se veía real dolió. Y dolió todavía más cuando la mujer le dio un consejo que seguramente podría romperla por dentro.

−Amar algo y dejarlo ir es un cliché pero no siempre es un error. A veces necesitas velar también por tu propia felicidad y aunque quiero mucho a mi hijo, quiero que pienses realmente si estar con él es lo que te haría feliz…

La realidad fue un balde de agua fría, una aguja reventando su burbuja. No importaba todo lo que ella se esforzara por darle, no sería capaz de hacer la felicidad completa para el chico de sonrisa luminosa y por lo mismo tampoco sería feliz ella. Al parecer tendría que recaer en Isabella el salvar al rey una vez más, aunque no del modo convencional. Ya no iba a mentir más por él y aunque eso le dolería horrores, era por evitar un daño mayor. Ella lo conocía ya demasiado bien para saber qué era lo que acongojaba el corazón del menor.

Fue después del banquete al que tuvieron que asistir por la finalización del GPF, esa noche el chico se veía teóricamente bien pero ella podía atisbar en sus ojos que había pasado mala noche. Cuando terminó ellos se dirigieron a la habitación del joven y ella se invitó a sí misma a pasar pues era el momento de hablar con claridad. La expresión confundida y temerosa del chico le recordó que era lo correcto, y se esforzó porque sus palabras fueran claras.

Por su parte Leroy sentía que la vida le pesaba cada día más. Luego de todos los acontecimientos ocurridos, incluída la conversación con su madre y la exhibición conmemorativa del final de la competencia, no se sentía con mayores ánimos de vivir algún otro problema o cambio, pero Isabella había insistido en que era importante y negarse habría sido poco amable con una de las pocas amigas que sí tenía.

La conversación con ella no había ido bien, no solo porque las lágrimas las había derramado él sino porque realmente era el final de algo que Jean-Jacques había asumido como un hecho del que no se podía volver atrás. Ella no había llorado, ya lo había hecho por él al verlo fallar estrepitosamente en su programa corto. Luego había remontado para el programa libre pero no había sido suficiente. Las manecillas del reloj se habían parado para ellos dos y no había vuelta atrás. Habían sido años juntos, pero él no había podido darle lo que Isabella se merecía y ella lo notaba. Era su amiga después de todo, una de las pocas que tenía y de la que ahora tenía que despedirse, por el bien de ambos.

Leroy odiaba las despedidas, pero esa conversación había puesto en palabras lo que había estado negándose todo ese tiempo. Todo lo había detonado la llegada del GPF y ahora estaban ambos mirándose fijo hasta que ella sonrió y se levantó de donde estaba sentada para acercarse y dejarle un tibio beso en la frente. Se suponía que Jean era el hombre, él debía estar consolándola. En cambio aunque era él quien le había roto el corazón, era también el que se encontraba más herido de los dos y necesitaba aliento. Una vergüenza.

− _ **Lo siento −**_ pidió sabiendo que no se merecía el perdón pero ella lo calló con un murmullo. No era necesario que hiciera eso.

− _No te disculpes por lo que ambos sabemos, lo haces más difícil −_ le reclamó la mujer.

El rey que sentía cada vez más pesada la corona que llevaba en la cabeza, asintió apesadumbrado. Si realmente la hubiese amado en esos momentos la habría detenido, pero luego de escucharla y en silencio, como pocas veces estaba, aceptó que Yang tenía la razón. Haber hablado de compromiso solo para hacer felices a su familia y fans no era una excusa válida para atarla a esa relación que claramente solo tenía sentimientos profundos por un lado de la moneda. Si seguían con eso ella ya no podría reponerse del daño y él realmente la quería, no del modo que ella necesitaba, pero sí lo suficiente para desearle toda la felicidad en el mundo, que se quedara a su lado no era sinónimo de un futuro brillante.

Un destello de la alegría que ella siempre parecía poseer pudo atisbar en la última sonrisa que le dedicó antes de abrazarlo. Él cerró los brazos contra el fino cuerpo de la joven y así se quedó, sabiendo que si decía una palabra los sollozos terminarían por nublar todo.

No supo cuántos minutos pasaron de eso cuando sintió que el cuerpo de la chica se removía inquieto. Supo que era el final. Sintió como algo en él se rompía, pero sabía que no era ella quien tenía que recoger los pedazos.

− _Suéltame JJ, ya es la hora −_ dijo ella que ya había hecho los preparativos para abandonar la ciudad luego de esa conversación. Porque tenía plena claridad de lo que había escogido, y de que no podía ser de otra forma.

−… _**Está bien. Cuídate y avísame cuando llegues, yo... −**_ intentó buscar algo que lo hiciera sonar no como el idiota que había sido todo ese tiempo pero no lo encontró.

− _No te llamaré. Dame unos días para reponerme, ¿Sí? No más mensajes, ni llamadas, ya no necesitas nada de eso −_ le dijo al fin separándose del cuerpo contrario.

− _ **Ya, no te molestaré… P-pero tu puedes hablarme cuando quieras −**_ le aseguró sintiéndose del todo derrotado y destrozado.

Isabella lo miró una última vez pero no hizo nada más que dejar en sus manos dos objetos, darse la vuelta y caminar a la salida. La puerta sonó demasiado fuerte para el gusto del joven que tomó asiento en el primer lugar que encontró luego de verla desaparecer. Le costó pero miró sus palmas, allí donde estaba la cadena que le había regalado y el anillo de compromiso y se sintió más vacío que antes. Ahora necesitaba muchas cosas, comenzando con la explicación que le debería a sus padres y a sus fanáticos de lo ocurrido. No podría ocultar por mucho tiempo que su amiga y antigua prometida había cortado toda relación con él, al menos por una temporada, hasta que se sintiera capaz de animarlo sin sentirse herida por las fallas que habían cometido ambos durante esos años.

La medalla de bronce que descansaba sobre la mesa parecía burlarse de él y cuando la vio quiso lanzarla lejos. Si hubiese ganado, si hubiese mantenido su marca, habría obligado a una de las personas a las que más cariño le tenía a llevar una vida pintada con la frustración de no tener el amor que se merecía de su pareja.

El rey no era así. Podía comportarse como un idiota de vez en cuando pero jamás dañaría solo por el gusto de hacerlo y mucho menos sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo. Isabella le había ayudado a entender eso, a comprender que ya no podía seguir negándole al mundo una verdad que seguramente costaría aceptar y que no estaba seguro de si lograría decir en voz alta y para todos.

− _Tienes que aceptarlo Jean-Jacques… Nunca podrías ser feliz completamente al lado de una mujer. Puedes fingir toda la vida pero no me siento preparada para verte engañándote a ti mismo y dándome esperanzas que no existen. ¿Estás enamorado de mí? ¿Lo estuviste alguna vez? Tu silencio me lo dice todo. Y como tu amiga no me merezco esto. Y tú tampoco._

Esa noche las palabras de ella se repitieron una y otra vez en su cabeza, a sabiendas de que Isabella sabía bien de quien hablaba cuando se trataba del tema del amor. Jean-Jacques había podido ocultarlo de varias personas pero no de ella, no de quien le había escuchado todos sus arranques de celos cuando el chico todavía estaba en Canadá, ni tampoco las pocas palabras que habían cruzado sobre el joven al volver a verlo durante la competencia.

No podía dormir ni quería estar más en esa habitación, se sentía asfixiado. Todavía no lloraba lo suficiente y aun así no le importaba, se escapó tan rápido como pudo de ese lugar y salió a recorrer las calles de Barcelona de madrugada. Como si en ellas fuese a encontrar la respuesta a las cosas que su mente todavía no era capaz de asumir o aceptar.

El karma o alguna fuerza superior, estaba siempre en su contra. No pudo evitar ponerse a reír amargamente en el momento en que le vio aparecer a pocos pasos de él, justo al frente de sus ojos, como si todo su sufrimiento y estrés hubieran podido llamar al causante de sus confusiones, a aquel a quien siempre había dejado de lado.

− _ **Altin…**_

− **Leroy…**

El silencio atravesó entre ellos, con el recordatorio de la última vez que habían estado a solas. Cuando Otabek le había golpeado tanto verbal como físicamente y Jean-Jacques sabía que el chico tenía más que la razón en varios puntos, al menos ahora lo comenzaba a entender. Lo miró sin saber qué decir varios segundos.

− _ **Era más fácil cuando todavía estábamos en el instituto… −**_ fue lo único que logró decir, que tuviese algo de coherencia, y la risa seca se le escapó.

− **La diferencia es que ahora ya somos adultos −** comentó el menor con expresión cansada, casi tanto como la del canadiense, al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba en su mejor momento.

Leroy rebuscó en su bolsillo hasta dar con un anillo, ese que le había sido devuelto y que brillaba ahora entre sus dedos. Pudo notar la expresión contrariada de su acompañante fortuito y supo que necesitaba explicarle al menos eso.

− _ **La boda se canceló… El bronce no es suficiente para tener una fiesta e invitar a todos, supongo −**_ intentó bromear aunque sonó bastante mal y luego suspiró.

− **¿Se canceló…? −** repitió incrédulo el kazajo.

− _ **Sí… Isabella dijo que ya no podía seguir, así que ya… Se acabó −**_ no pudo evitar que su voz sonara rota al final y se tuvo que limpiar los ojos que habían vuelto a llenarse de lágrimas con el recuerdo del momento.

Altin guardó silencio mientras veía al chico frente a él. Su ira se había apaciguado, bastante, desde que le había gritado cosas y golpeado unas noches atrás. Y ahora cuando sentía que al fin podía mirarlo sin demostrar lo que sentía, resultaba que al otro se le ocurría demostrarle lo triste que estaba por terminar con su novia. Esa que nunca había sido su novia real en primer lugar, pero logró contenerse de repetirlo.

− _ **¿Tú tampoco podías dormir? −**_ preguntó finalmente Jean-Jacques al notar que el otro no parecía dado a comentar el otro tema.

− **Yo… Necesitaba algo de aire también.**

El canadiense se fijó mejor en el chico en ese instante y su ceño se frunció.

− _ **Estuviste llorando… −**_ afirmó sin delicadeza alguna.

− **Perdí una oportunidad importante… De conectar con alguien que es valioso para mí, creo que no hay retorno** explicó finalmente el joven.

Jean-Jacques sintió un conocido ardor en su pecho, su estómago revolviéndose por causa de los celos y la envidia. ¿De quién hablaba exactamente el motociclista? Se acercó un paso hacia él, pero en vez de decir algo terminó actuando sin pensarlo mucho y sus brazos se cerraron sobre el cuerpo que era más pequeño que el suyo. Lo primero que encontró fue resistencia pero no se apartó del tenso chico.

− _ **Puedes usar mi hombro si quieres… −**_ ofreció en voz baja y sintió el espasmo que recorrió el cuerpo ajeno.

− **N-no tienes que… −** trató de negarse a la ayuda, pero fue más por las reacciones complejas que le generaban esos brazos.

Aun así no fue capaz de separarse de él. Luego de varios segundos y de un silencio todavía más incómodo, cerró sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del mayor. Y tuvo que apretar los ojos mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Era increíble que después de todo ese tiempo, el culpable de sus lágrimas, aunque fuera indirectamente, siguiera siendo él.

La discusión había comenzado en las horas finales del banquete, había estado allí con Plisetsky compartiendo con los demás. Pero el rubio había comenzado a insistir una y otra vez sobre un tema del que Otabek no quería hablar. _Leroy_ , para ser exactos. El ruso le repetía que quien se había merecido la medalla era él y no el rey idiota, y su lengua se dedicó a soltar más de una grosería y comentarios poco adecuados sobre el canadiense hasta que el kazajo había terminado cansándose y en vez de mantener su postura afable había optado por _defender al enemigo_ según las palabras del furioso Yuri que había terminado con un arranque adolescente de ira, gritándole lo doblemente idiota que era.

Y ahora que estaba abrazado a Jean-Jacques, parecía redescubrir el efecto que tenía sobre él tener cerca al otro patinador que todavía no lo soltaba. ¿Por qué lo abrazaba de ese modo? ¿Por qué la espalda del canadiense temblaba de ese modo suave bajo sus manos? Cuando entendió que no era el único que soltaba silenciosas lágrimas, sus deseos de llorar aumentaron y aunque odió ese segundo, sus ojos no detuvieron el torrente que bajó sin dudarlo por sus mejillas cuando se lo permitió.

Perdieron la cuenta del tiempo que pasaron así, hasta que Jean-Jacques recargó su frente en el hombro ajeno, sin permiso alguno, pestañeando todo lo necesario para que los últimos vestigios de lágrimas abandonaran el borde de sus ojos.

− _ **Somos un desastre… ¿Qué hacen los adultos cuando están deprimidos? −**_ tuvo que romper el silencio con una pregunta fuera de lugar, aunque sinceramente en ese momento poco le importaba, su pecho dolía por más razones de las que podía contar.

− **Tonterías… Estupideces, eso hacen −** fue la respuesta del kazajo.

− _ **Ja… No te imagino haciendo una estupidez, ni aunque lo intentaras −**_ suspiró todavía sin soltarlo, había extrañado tenerlo cerca demasiado tiempo para perder lo que parecía ser una oportunidad única en su especie.

− **¿Quieres comprobarlo? −** inquirió casi como si se tratara de un reto.

− _ **Bromear nunca se te dio bien, ¿Me dirás que ahora sí haces locuras? −**_ sonó dudoso, incrédulo por lo que escuchaba del menor.

− **Hablo en serio… −** dijo a secas Altin.

− _ **Explícate.**_

Tal vez si no hubiera sido tan tarde en la noche, tal vez si no hubiera perdido toda esperanza de volverse amigo de quien había admirado por años, tal vez si no se hubiera encontrado en ese estado de debilidad, solo tal vez, habría tomado la ruta segura y se habría alejado en ese mismo instante de la calidez de quien le abrazaba.

Pero el frío que sentía en su pecho, ese que se había clavado en su corazón, le había dejado en necesidad. Y requería sentir algo luego de tanto tiempo. Su silencio fue solo interrumpido por el sonido de su propio movimiento para armar la distancia necesaria hasta quedar de frente al rostro de quien le había roto el corazón tiempo atrás. Su estómago se hizo un nudo mientras movía una mano para tomarlo del mentón.

Los ojos enrojecidos lo miraron confundidos, los suyos estaban en similares condiciones pero se veía decidido a hacer algo de lo que no sabía si luego podría arrepentirse. En una exhalación sus alientos se encontraron hasta que sus labios se vieron conectados sin más demora. Fue solo cosa de unos segundos pero se sintió como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por completo antes de comenzar a girar con rapidez.

− **Así.**

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

¡Hola!

En este capítulo nuestros protagonistas se encuentran una noche luego del GPF, todavía en Barcelona. Consideré que la primera parte necesitaba ser contada por Isabella (A modo de despedida) pues desde este punto ella ya deja de formar parte oficial de la vida de JJ.

Con la salida de Isa, el fic comienza a tomar el rumbo con la pareja de la que se trata ya más oficialmente y podemos dejar atrás el angst más pesado. Aunque nunca se puede quitar del todo el angst con estos dos, sorry not sorry at all.

Gracias por los follows y los favs. ¡También se agradecen comentarios! El próximo capítulo subiremos el tono, if you know what I mean (?)

Grazzie a _**Maiev-S**_ por betear este capítulo.

Que tengan un buen día/tarde/noche/madrugada!


	12. Necesidad

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, pero este pequeño trozo de indecencia, sí.

 **Advertencia:** este capítulo en particular contiene **Yaoi, +18, explícito**. Si eres menor de edad o te afecta el tema, si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer! Rated M bcs YES. Para que no se pierdan comencé con un trozo del capítulo anterior, todo lo demás es la wrong-novedad.

* * *

 **Necesidad**

 _Su silencio fue solo interrumpido por el sonido de su propio movimiento para armar la distancia necesaria hasta quedar de frente al rostro de quien le había roto el corazón tiempo atrás. Su estómago se hizo un nudo mientras movía una mano para tomarlo del mentón. Los ojos enrojecidos lo miraron confundidos, los suyos estaban en similares condiciones pero se veía decidido a hacer algo de lo que no sabía si podría luego arrepentirse. En una exhalación sus alientos se encontraron hasta que sus labios se vieron conectados sin más demora. Fue solo cosa de unos segundos pero se sintió como si el mundo se hubiera detenido por completo antes de comenzar a girar con rapidez._

− **Así.**

De todas las opciones que había barajado Jean-Jacques que recibiría como respuesta, ninguna había contemplado ese beso como parte de la fórmula. Se quedó quieto, temeroso de romper el hechizo que acababa de crear quien lo miraba con expresión tensa. Casi olvidó de lo que estaban hablando poco antes pues el impacto de las acciones ajenas fue suficiente para hacer tambalear su ya deteriorado mundo.

− _ **Vaya… −**_ su ceño se frunció cuando por fin pudo emitir algún sonido _ **−. No es válido si lo haces tan rápido que no puedo responder.**_

Fue el turno de Otabek de verse sorprendido. Porque antes de que pudiera formular una frase coherente el chico lo jaló de la chaqueta para tomarse de sus labios y su pecho comenzó a latir con tanta fuerza que creyó que saldría directo por sus oídos, si es que eso fuera científicamente posible. Sus piernas temblaron mientras los labios tibios de JJ se entremezclaban con los suyos, que sin mayores quejas terminaron correspondiendo.

No era un contacto suave, como el de dos niños. No era tampoco el contacto cargado con una pizca de la tibieza de los inicios de la pubertad. Tampoco era un contacto simplemente apasionado. No, esta vez era algo que quemaba desde sus almas y se sellaba en sus labios mientras las manos de ambos buscaban la mejor posición. Era una guerra desde el momento en que Altin decidió que no iba a dejar a ese hombre ganarle otra vez, y la batalla dio inicio cuando luego de una mordida violenta, obligó a Jean a abrir los labios para recorrer la calidez de su boca con todo menos amabilidad.

Porque ellos ya no eran amigos, tampoco eran pareja, y aun así, como rivales, se deseaban tanto como la primera vez aunque no fueran capaces de decirlo. La mano de Otabek terminó sobre la nuca del mayor para jalarlo contra él mientras su otra extremidad se tomaba de la espalda del joven. Los brazos de Jean-Jacques, lo aprisionaron contra sí obligándolo a pararse en puntas de pies mientras jadeaba contra su boca, intentando ganar una batalla con los movimientos de su lengua.

Y de algún modo, en algún punto, los papeles se invirtieron. Las manos de Leroy volvieron a moverse, una tomó de la mandíbula al kazajo para forzarle a abrir la boca con poca amabilidad y la otra lo sostuvo del centro de su espalda, para que no se alejara, antes de introducirse entre sus labios. El intercambio de saliva continuó dentro de la boca del menor que jalaba el cabello de su acompañante y que dejaba mordidas a esa lengua que se atrevía a profanarlo de esa manera.

La sensación era adictiva, el combate por quien tomaba el control les hizo casi perder el equilibrio pues los pasos del mayor avanzaron para pegarse con el chico que seguía siendo el más bajo de ambos. Las nuevas mordidas no tardaron en llegar, esta vez era Altin reclamando su lugar luego de morder con fuerza los labios del otro hasta el punto de hacer que dolieran y después del quejido que emitió el rey, el héroe de Kazajistán volvió a la carga dentro de la boca ajena.

Jean-Jacques sentía su respiración desesperarse por el contacto. Sus manos fueron las primeras en demostrar su inquietud pues cambiaron de posición, una se movió para sostener con más firmeza la cadera del chico, y la otra bajo por la espalda, marcando su recorrido hasta llegar a uno de los glúteos del otro patinador, para apretarlo sin ningún recato entre su palma.

Altin jadeó recargándose en él, y no fue capaz de quejarse. Ni siquiera cuando los dedos del otro se colaron bajo su ropa para arañarle la base de la espalda y mucho menos cuando la otra mano continuó masajeando su trasero incluso por sobre la ropa que todavía le cubría.

Entre los labios de JJ se encontraba su lengua, lo que no contaba era con que sería succionada desde su punta en un lento movimiento que le llenó de agradables sensaciones y que aumentó el calor del momento, y también el peligro del mismo, porque su lado racional se apagó ya por completo y sus manos buscaron meterse bajo la camisa del canadiense. Por poco se le escapa un jadeo en el momento en que pudo sentir esa piel firme bajo sus dedos, si creía que cuando era un adolescente se sentía bien, ahora era mucho peor, pues la inocencia ya no formaba parte de sus cualidades.

Jean-Jacques por su parte se sentía en las nubes. Ahora entendía cuando decían que ciertos toques deberían estar prohibidos pues sentirse tan bien mientras las manos del kazajo subían por su torso le hizo emitir sonidos poco decentes que trató de acallar contra los labios del menor, parecía que todo su cuerpo ardía y fue peor cuando esos dedos alcanzaron sus pectorales, rozando sus botones en el camino. No, era demasiado para su cabeza y para ese momento. Dejó que su mano decidiera por sí sola donde quería estar y de pasearse por sobre la ropa de Altin, se terminó colando a la fuerza dentro de su pantalón, bajo la ropa interior, para ubicarse justo en la línea que marcaba la división entre sus glúteos que se sintieron firmes y cálidos contra sus dedos.

− _ **¿Los adultos también lo hacen en la calle? −**_ había sido mucho pedir que se mantuviera en silencio tanto tiempo.

Con la respiración claramente agitada miró al chico que tenía apegado a su propia cadera en medio de la calle. ¿En qué momento se había tornado de ese modo? En su mente solo cabía que quería más y que estaba cansado de negarse a sí mismo esos deseos por los que rogaba tanto su cuerpo como su corazón. La mirada de Otabek sostuvo la suya con igual decisión, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estaban discutiendo y parecían tener lo mismo en mente.

− **La calle es para las locuras…**

Fue la frase que acabó con todas las dudas, de parte del caballero. Una vez dio un vistazo alrededor, observando la calle prácticamente desierta a esa hora de la madrugada, sin gentileza tomó otra vez de la nuca al rey para fundirse con él. Uno de los dos inició la marcha para moverse del lugar donde se habían encontrado, abrazados y llorando poco antes, y con la ansiedad marcada en sus movimientos, terminaron tomando ubicación en una calle poco iluminada y mucho menos evidente que el lugar donde estaban antes.

Las manos del kazajo no parecían estar jugando pues tomaron el botón del pantalón de Leroy y luego de desabrocharlo, una de ellas se metió bajo la ropa ajena para acariciar sin recato y el mayor lo agradeció pues sentía ya la incomodidad por culpa de la emoción del momento y quería que el otro patinador sintiera lo duro que lo tenía.

− _ **Demonios, Otabek… −**_ le gruñó luego de unos segundos y le tomó la muñeca para quitar la mano de esa zona, ignorando la duda en el rostro ajeno, y mirándolo con la escasa luz se dedicó a lamer esos dedos y humedecerlos dentro de su boca, hasta que los sintió listos, los liberó _ **−. Sigue, ahora… −**_ pidió y sin pedir confirmación ni permiso hizo lo suyo para que sus manos, inquietas, se deshicieran del broche del pantalón del otro.

Ya sin esa presión bajó las prendas de ropa de un jalón y volvió a ubicar sus dedos que esta vez se dedicaron a recorrer y tantear la línea central del trasero de su acompañante, si tenía algún reparo sobre lo que estaba haciendo sin duda no lo demostraba, Altin agradeció la liberación de su ropa y se repuso rápido de la sorpresa para comenzar a frotar la evidente erección del canadiense con sus dedos ya húmedos. Sin pensarlo mucho lo acercó por la cintura y usando la misma mano se encargó de comenzar a frotar ambos miembros, los dos chicos suspiraron por el contacto directo que pareció enviarles descargas eléctricas por la columna.

Jean-Jacques se ensañó entonces con el cuello del kazajo, tratando de liberar la energía que sentía correr por todo su cuerpo con una mordida nada amable que hizo emitir un quejido al kazajo, que no tardó en tenerlos a ambos mucho más firmes que antes contra el calor de su palma. El canadiense no estaba seguro de cómo podía concentrarse en esos momentos y luego de dejar otros tantos besos, sus dedos se atrevieron a hacerse espacio entre los firmes glúteos del menor, forzandolos a separarse para alcanzar a rozar la entrada del joven a quien miró fijo a los ojos en ese instante.

Otabek se arqueó contra el cuerpo ajeno, y su boca se entreabrió para soltar un jadeo. Agitado devolvió la mirada, todavía se sentía en guerra, y aun así, cuando abrió por completo la boca para hablar, no sintió que estaba perdiendo.

− **¿No piensas meterlos? −** preguntó con nula suavidad.

El desafío estaba lanzado, y aunque JJ podía parecer desconsiderado no lo era. Sacó sus dedos de esa posición, frotándose todavía por delante con el chico que tenía respirando agitado contra él, y metió tres dedos en su boca para lamerlos hasta que pareció que la saliva comenzaría a gotear de los mismos. No veía signos de dudas en la expresión del menor y con eso ya en mente, metió una pierna entre las del kazajo.

− _ **Abre, un poco… −**_ pidió para sorpresa del chico que había imaginado que sería más rudo.

Altin abrió las piernas y pronto sintió la mano de JJ de nuevo contra su trasero, claro que esta vez no tardó en tener el dedo del medio del canadiense introduciéndose en él, siendo jalado de la cintura por quien parecía no tener intención alguna de dejarlo ir. Y aunque fuera solo la ilusión de una noche de debilidad, no le importó. Se sentía bien, demasiado bien, y trató de acomodar el ritmo de su mano que todavía los frotaba a ambos en el poco espacio que Leroy le había dejado.

− _ **Va el segundo… −**_ avisó porque en su vida jamás había tenido la capacidad de mantenerse mucho tiempo en silencio.

Jean-Jacques no dejaba de maravillarse con la sensación. Casi olvidaba el lugar donde se encontraban mientras exploraba con dos dedos la estrecha cavidad de Otabek, esa que parecía reaccionar ante su toque. Era diferente a todas las experiencias que había tenido antes y aunque le preocupaba el estar haciéndolo bien o mal, siguió sus instintos intentando abrir un poco los dedos dentro del otro, mirándolo atentamente, esperando su reacción.

Otabek no pudo seguir por más tiempo ayudando con sus manos al roce que ya era directo en el centro frontal de sus piernas. El dolor que había sentido en principio ahora se había transformado en placer y podía sentir la mirada de JJ contra la suya y por lo bien que lo conocía, sabía que esperaba algo de él. En vez de molestarle lo engreído que podía llegar a ser ese chico, le sostuvo la vista.

− **Eres bueno… Ahora sigue −** le confirmó y su orden fue bastante clara.

− _ **Y eso que solo son mis dedos… −**_ le guiñó el ojo su acompañante.

No tardó mucho más en seguir las peticiones del menor, aunque esperó un poco más para dilatar la entrada antes de hacerse espacio para un tercer dedo que recibió como respuesta un débil quejido.

− _ **Ah… Tan estrecho… −**_ el comentario del rey no se hizo esperar.

Una fuerte mordida fue como demostró la excitación que sentía por poder estar dentro de él, aunque fuesen apenas sus dedos. Se ensañó con su cuello sin dudarlo mientras movía sus dedos dentro del chico que ahora jadeaba para él de manera más audible, y definitivamente tenía que aceptar lo mucho que le gustaba oírlo y saberse el causante de esas sensaciones. El calor que compartían eran evidente y luego de atacarlo con besos y lamidas, su boca se apoderó de una porción del cuello del héroe de Kazajistán para comenzar a succionarlo con suma violencia, moviendo sus dedos en dirección casi en vertical dentro de él.

Otabek se sentía desesperado, en buena manera. Sus quejidos y jadeos ya eran evidentes, era una suerte que fuese tan tarde pues en otra hora seguro habrían tenido alguna interrupción pero la calle parecía tan desierta que no le importó abrir los labios esta vez para pedir algo que realmente necesitaba.

− **Jean… −** lo llamó del modo en que siempre había hecho. Y se sintió repentinamente en casa. Apretó los cabellos del mayor que seguía contra su cuello y le habló al oído **−. No es suficiente.**

Si antes se sentía encendido, escuchar que lo llamaba por su nombre fue mucho peor. Detuvo su succión solo para escucharlo pronunciar lo que quería. Y su pecho volvió a correr una carrera mortal entre latidos demasiado fuertes, tanto que creía que el otro los podría escuchar a través de su ropa. En sus dedos podía sentir que la misma entrada de Altin se encontraba tan ansiosa como él y eso le hizo decidirse. Suspirando extasiado, alejó sus dedos para poder tomar con ambas manos, de las caderas al chico, y observarlo de frente.

− _ **Imagino que la flexibilidad sigue sin ser lo tuyo… Así que necesito que te voltees contra la pared… A menos que te atrevas a subir las piernas mientras te doy tan duro que te olvidarás de respirar −**_ no, cuando se trataba de ese chico, no tenía tacto. Ni filtro.

Otabek no supo si valía la pena fingir sorpresa sobre el descaro del otro. Lo recordaba así aunque ellos jamás habían llegado tan lejos cuando eran menores, pero el tono demasiado sincero del rey le hacía arder el cuerpo, el pecho, y su necesidad era evidente ya.

− **Tú sigues teniendo fuerza, vas a poder conmigo. Quiero verte la cara mientras lo haces… Aunque primero… −** el kazajo no esperó una respuesta audible de su interlocutor. Se agachó frente a él notando la sorpresa en el chico.

Su boca haría de lubricante, lo tuvo decidido mientras se metía todo dentro de su ella, despacio en principio para poder controlar sus reflejos, y comenzó a succionar desde la base a la punta, usando la saliva y su lengua para humedecerlo de manera natural. Podía sentir los jadeos sorprendidos de su acompañante que comenzó a jalarlo del cabello mientras se dedicaba a preparar su miembro entre sus labios.

− _ **La próxima vez te llenaré de lubricante… Así que espero que resistas esta vez −**_ dijo sin pensar en si existiría realmente esa siguiente ocasión _ **−. Quítate los pantalones y trae esa boca hacia acá −**_ ordenó luego de instantes que se le hicieron infinitos, no quería terminar corriéndose en la boca del chico y tampoco perder la preparación que ya había hecho en la entrada ajena. Eso lo dejaría para después, ese día necesitaba estar dentro de Altin en el amplio sentido de la palabra.

Cuando sintió el líquido que no era precisamente suyo de la punta del mayor, se separó dejando un hilo de saliva entre ellos. Mientras se levantaba se aseguró de eliminar la ropa por completo desde al menos una de sus extremidades, para dar movilidad a sus piernas. Cuando ya estuvo de pie de nuevo se sintió jalado sin muchos miramientos por el otro que le devoró los labios con más hambre que antes.

Jean-Jacques ya estaba excitado por completo. Sinceramente ya no quería razonar que iba a pasar si alguien los encontraba allí. No tardó en llevar al otro contra la pared. Sus manos se tomaron con firmeza de los muslos de Altin. Primero le hizo subir una pierna a su costado y luego, gracias a la fuerza que tenía y ayudado al apoyarlo contra la pared, lo hizo elevarse esperando que cruzara las piernas alrededor de él. Como pudo tanteó el trasero del menor hasta dar con su entrada dispuesta y acomodó su miembro ya humedecido. Lo miró unos segundos recibiendo la expresión de impaciencia del kazajo y sin decir nada se fue clavando, lentamente en principio pues aun con toda la preparación era estrecho para él, pero cuando ya tuvo la mitad de su dureza dentro hizo el movimiento que hacía falta para entrar del todo con un golpe seco.

El hacerlo le cortó la respiración y se quedó quieto mirando al otro, esperando no haberle hecho mucho daño. Otabek tenía los labios abiertos y le apretaba los hombros, se había contenido de milagro de soltar un grito con el último movimiento y le tomó unos cuantos instantes reponerse de tener todo el grosor de Leroy dentro.

− **Muévete…**

Aquello había sonado como una orden más que una petición, pero a Jean-Jacques poco le importó. Le costó reponerse de la sensación inicial pues le había gustado tanto que ahora no sabía qué hacer primero. Se aseguró de sostener firme al otro con una mano en un muslo de Altin y la otra en la curvatura de su glúteo, gracias a la presión ejercida contra la pared tras de ellos no le costó tomar impulso para comenzar a moverse siendo abrazado por las piernas del otro, lentamente en principio para acostumbrarse a llenar ese espacio.

− _ **¿Ya te dije que eres estrecho…? −**_ preguntó en tono bajo, exhalando sus deseos en profundas respiraciones a medida que aumentaba la intensidad de la penetración _ **−. Me encanta −**_ confesó sin culpa marcando el ritmo en el chico.

− **La tienes gruesa −** fue el comentario que logró emitir Otabek en medio de la sensación arrebatadora de tenerlo a él dentro **−. Me encanta… −** halagó recargando su cabeza contra la pared con los labios entreabiertos mientras se dejaba llevar por el ritmo.

− _ **Gruesa para llenarte mejor… −**_ murmuró feliz, todavía sin creerse del todo lo que estaba pasando.

La postura de Altin le pareció una invitación que no pensaba desaprovechar, y se fue primero contra la parte de piel que venía justo debajo del mentón de Altin, sintiendo en sus labios cómo el aire cruzaba por la garganta del otro. Repartió húmedos besos por el cuello del chico y fue decidiendo qué ritmo necesitaba. Tres embestidas y sus labios se tomaban de algún punto de la piel ajena. Sus movimientos no tardaron en volverse cada vez más duros contra la entrada de Otabek, y pasó de succiones a mordidas, importándole poco la cantidad de marcas que estaba dejando en la piel del kazajo.

El chico que estaba mareado con la sensación, logró formar una sonrisa entre sus jadeos y sus manos se sostuvieron de la espalda del otro con fuerza mientras sus caderas se movían como le era posible para ir al encuentro de las estocadas ajenas. Se volvió a prendar de los labios del canadiense apenas tuvo oportunidad pero un largo gemido interrumpió las caricias, eliminando del todo la normalidad en su respiración.

− **Ahí… Más fuerte −** pidió y no tardó en ser consentido.

Leroy se aseguró de sostenerse con firmeza del cuerpo que tenía contra la pared y sus embestidas se dirigieron al punto que parecía haberle gustado más al chico, lo tuvo claro con la cantidad de indecentes sonidos que pudo escuchar de labios de quien siempre había parecido ser el alma silenciosa. El ritmo fue aumentando cuando su propia humedad le permitió moverse con más soltura, arriba y abajo, una y otra vez a un frenético ritmo mientras sentía que la presión se iba acumulando en su punta que disfrutaba con creces del territorio que estaba conquistando por primera vez luego de lo que había parecido una eternidad.

Otabek sentía que estaba perdiendo la cabeza, por ese chico, una vez más. Y no le dio importancia. Lo único que importaba en ese momento era esa sensación sucia y agradable a la vez, jalándolo por los hombros logró tener su cuello a disposición mientras Jean se golpeaba una y otra vez contra su punto de presión y por su parte le regaló una fuerte mordida y una marca en un punto visible en su cuello, apretándolo con las piernas para obligarlo a mantenerse en una embestida más tiempo del necesario.

− **Rico… −** jadeó contra el oído del rey, tomándose del lóbulo de su oreja **−. Haz que me corra… −** añadió tan directo como siempre.

Jean-Jacques se sentía lleno de muchas cosas en esos momentos. Por una parte el chico se había asegurado de tocar sus puntos sensibles con su boca, desconcentrándole de sus movimientos y por otra le había hecho un pedido que le hizo perder lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Uno de sus brazos se aseguró de tomarlo con más firmeza, mientras su miembro salía casi por completo antes de entrar en una sola estocada buscando el punto que ya sabía era el preferido del chico. Cuando lo tuvo asegurado en ese punto, su otra mano se dedicó a frotar la erección contraria de manera intermitente.

− _ **Otabek… −**_ le llamó solo por tener su atención, pues no tenía nada para decirle en esos instantes.

Y fue eso, junto con el toque de su mano, sumado a todas las otras sensaciones, lo que logró que Altin alcanzara el punto de su liberación.

− **Jean… −** gimió su nombre, mientras sentía todo su cuerpo tensarse y relajarse de manera potente en lo que ensuciaba la mano del mayor, sosteniéndose de su cuello con fuerza para no perder el equilibrio **−. N-no te contengas… Hazlo dentro de mí.**

Jean-Jacques no lograba entender, cómo es que que la manera en la que ese chico mencionaba su nombre le generaba tantas emociones. Verlo correrse en su mano le hizo apegarlo contra la pared, exhalando pesado mientras lo miraba.

− _ **Espero no te arrepientas de darme permiso −**_ logró decir, exhalando lento. Su mano sucia la llevó frente a su rostro para lamer los rastros que había dejado el menor, sin pensarlo ni un segundo se fue contra su boca para compartir el sabor.

Altin no podía saberlo, pero esa sería la primera vez que JJ se correría dentro de alguien más, sus experiencias sexuales se habían remitido a Isabella y por supuesto que con ella no lo había hecho, por mutuo acuerdo y mera prevención. Tener la oportunidad ahora lo excitaba sin dudas, más cuando se trataba justamente del chico que con solo existir le había impedido poder ver a quien tenía al lado como algo más.

Pero Jean necesitaba un ritmo más rápido para lograrlo y a eso se dedicó. Volvió a sostenerlo con ambas manos y esta vez sus estocadas fueron más violentas, rápidas, de un modo que solo con Otabek podría haberlo hecho. Con un ritmo descarado e intenso que le hizo jadear cada vez más fuerte mientras le susurraba que solo necesitaba un poco más para lograrlo, la presión ya era dolorosa también para él. Sintió como el interior del kazajo se apretaba alrededor de su miembro y esa sensación le hizo perderse en un ritmo insano mientras su boca gemía con fuerza.

− _ **¡Otabek! −**_ lo llamó en un jadeo pues si lo presionaba demasiado no podría moverse y se forzó dentro de él para seguir hasta el momento en que su mente dejó de meditar.

Un estremecimiento lo recorrió antes de terminar en su punta que se derramó en las profundidades del menor. Un largo gemido emitió Leroy mientras miraba con expresión necesitada al otro hombre y esperó quieto, incapaz de moverse, hasta que la última de las pulsaciones le avisó que se había corrido del todo. Respirando cansado por el esfuerzo, se tardó unos segundos de más en salir de la cavidad que tanto le había gustado poseer y lo fue soltando con cuidado.

− _ **¿Estás bien? −**_ tuvo que preguntar sabiendo que no había sido precisamente amable al tomarlo, no estaba seguro de si el otro podría siquiera caminar normalmente luego de estar todo ese tiempo en esa posición.

− **Estoy bien, ¿Tú? −** asintió para bajar y colocar los pies en la tierra después de tanto tiempo de estar arriba, y sintió sus piernas temblar. Tomó un pañuelo del bolsillo de sus olvidados pantalones para limpiarse a sí mismo y a Leroy antes de volver a acomodar su ropa en la parte inferior de su cuerpo **−. ¿Ahora sí me crees? −** preguntó en un tono mortalmente serio aunque terminó riendo como pocas veces hacía, recordando la discusión inicial que los había llevado a hacer esa locura.

− _ **Me siento mejor que nunca… −**_ dijo Leroy y pudo notar que el otro no estaba del todo bien, pero no pensaba dejarlo solo para caminar. Se acomodó la ropa y la risa fresca que le escuchó hizo que su corazón se apretara en su pecho. Era extraño, dolía y se sentía emocionado por ser parte de esa felicidad _ **−. Tu grado de descaro ya no está en duda, Otabek… Eres un adulto muy pervertido.**_

− **Se necesita ser uno para reconocer a otro −** le respondió y cuando iban a comenzar a caminar sintió como un brazo de los del canadiense lo sostenía de la cintura y en silencio lo agradeció **−. De verdad casi me dejas sin poder caminar. ¿Te imaginas si nos hubiesen encontrado, Jean? −** preguntó comenzando a razonar la magnitud de lo ocurrido.

Porque claro que ninguno lo había pensado, pero acababan de romper variadas reglas y sin duda había sido una cantidad indiscutible de cosas que tal vez deberían haber evitado, tanto por mantener el orden público y la decencia como por sus propios corazones.

− _ **Oh, me ofendes Otabek... me haces sonar como un verdadero pervertido −**_ bromeó y se rió a carcajada limpia _ **−. Te lo advertí desde el principio sobre lo de caminar... Si nos hubieran descubierto habría tenido que decir la verdad, que un pervertido Kazajo me sedujo para que lo cogiera contra la pared −**_ le guiñó el ojo y luego de mirarlo fijamente mientras caminaban, suspiró ligeramente _ **−. Y... vas a tener que ver qué ropa usar mañana porque creo que me pasé un poco con las marcas −**_ añadió mirándolo de reojo.

− **Eres un verdadero pervertido… −** era imposible no contagiarse con la risa ajena. Y se mordió el labio mientras avanzaban **−. No pienso salir mañana, así que no habrá necesidad. Tu también tienes que hacer algo para cubrirte.**

− _ **Hmn... me pondré algo útil y creo que terminaré tocando tu puerta para que veas y reflexiones sobre las cosas que haces −**_ claramente bromeaba sobre lo último pero lo de visitarlo lo había soltado como una propuesta.

− **Estará abierta la puerta siempre para reflexionar, si quieres −** si quería visitarlo, podía hacerlo, tampoco pensaba ilusionarse por si no era el caso.

Jean-Jacques se quedó con las palabras de la boca ante esa respuesta. Su corazón que no dejaba de latir emocionado por culpa del otro, parecía apretarse en momentos de manera dolorosa, porque no estaba seguro de si todo era real o si había sido solo un sueño. Después de todo, ¿No había pasado los días anteriores llorando su alma por ese mismo joven que ahora incluso se reía con él?

− _ **Por cierto, ¿Ya puedo decir que esto es terreno de mi reino? −**_ preguntó con su usual tono bromista y descarado dándole un suave apretón al trasero ajeno luego de cruzar una calle.

− **Hmn… −** sonrió de medio lado **−. Al rey le faltan millas de distancia para poder reclamar eso como suyo, aunque no hay que negar que sus caricias son una delicia.**

− _ **Ufff… Largo camino... Pero JJ siempre se esfuerza al máximo −**_ se inclinó contra el otro y lo miró varios segundos. No quería separarse pero ya estaban por llegar al hotel y en ese lugar no los esperarían ver juntos y mucho menos regalándose caricias. El ceño de JJ se frunció de solo pensarlo _ **−. Entonces... ya somos amigos de nuevo ?**_

Otabek se quedó callado y no supo qué responder los primeros segundos. Ciertamente había estado odiando a ese chico unos días atrás, junto con otro conjunto de sentimientos, todos confusos ahora en su mente. Pero esa noche parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, que los errores no los habían cometido y que podían volver a sentirse en confianza el uno con el otro. No, no era capaz de entenderlo en esos momentos.

− **Nunca hemos dejado de serlo −** murmuró al final y se quedó luego en silencio, retirando su mano del apoyo del otro patinador.

Esperar y finalmente escucharle decir eso fue como un golpe, pero no uno malo. Era algo con lo que había soñado pero que había preferido no ilusionarse. Sus ojos se anegaron de nueva cuenta mientras la sonrisa temblaba en sus labios.

− _ **Ya… Ya veo… Que bueno −**_ logró decir Jean, mejor dejar el tema o volvería al inicio de la velada donde solo quería llorar.

Dejó ir el cuerpo del otro aunque se sintió mal hacerlo. Tenía tantas cosas que quería decirle, pero no lograba encontrar ninguna que fuera útil en su mente en esos momentos, así que solo guardó silencio.

− **Hora de volver a la realidad −** fue el turno de Altin de romper el silencio que solía quebrar siempre JJ **−. Aunque la otra realidad también me gusta… Y me gustaría que se repitiera −** confesó mirándolo a los ojos.

La mención a la realidad fue como un balde de agua fría, aunque las palabras finales del chico hicieron renacer en él, una esperanza que creía perdida. ¿Era en serio?

− _ **En ese caso… −**_ inició con un murmullo, se aseguró de mirar a todos lados por la calle y cuando sintió que la zona no era un peligro lo tomó del borde del pantalón para jalarlo hacia él y plantarle un profundo y desesperado beso de despedida. Fue obligación separarse por falta de aire _ **−. Hagámoslo realidad más seguido.**_

− **Por hoy es un à bientôt, mon ami −** dijo Altin, luego de corresponder a ese beso que se había sentido como si fuera el último.

No querían que fuera el último. Ninguno de los dos. Pero no podían decirlo, no en ese momento. Jean-Jacques se había quedado mudo tras escucharlo hablar en francés, y luego de sonreírle mucho más feliz que antes, sintiendo su corazón brincar de emoción. Aceptó que era la hora de la despedida.

− _ **Nos vemos, Otabek… Y gracias −**_ dijo el canadiense y se alejó tan rápido como pudo. La parte de él que no solía aceptar, no estaba preparada para quedarse a averiguar aquello que sentía con tanta fuerza.

− **A ti, Jean…**

Otabek le vio alejarse con un nudo en el estómago y un alboroto completo en su interior. Su expresión se mantenía serena a pesar de todo, pues se había pasado mucho tiempo para controlar sus emociones que ahora no parecían darle descanso. Lo único que tenía claro era que no podría olvidar lo que había sucedido esa noche, no importaba lo que ocurriera en el intermedio. Tampoco parecía importar lo que había ocurrido antes.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, apenas se deshizo de algunas de sus prendas de ropa y se dejó caer sobre la cama, rendido. Los problemas quedaron relegados a otro punto de su cabeza, el trabajo de pensar y meditar en todo lo que había ocurrido, en cuánto había entregado, en cuánto había recibido y en lo que había perdido y ganado esos días, eso lo dejaría para el día siguiente. Por ahora, esperaba que el descanso le sirviera para olvidarse de todo y cuando el sueño lo llamó, se dejó llevar sin quejas.

* * *

 ** _Notas Finales:_**

¡Buenas! Creo que ya se arregló ffnet (?) creo…

En este capítulo es la continuación del anterior, quedaba muy largo todo en uno, y aun así, es bastante largo así que si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡Felicitaciones!

Como pudieron notar este capítulo no tiene tanto angst, por no decir nada de angst, pero si Hurt/Comfort en lo que dos jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes y con demasiadas ganas, hacen lo que pueden para dejar de lado sus problemas.

Se agradece cualquier comentario.

Gracias como siempre a **_Maiev-S_** por betear este capítulo.

¡Saludos!


	13. Palabras difíciles

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, eso está claro.

 **Advertencia:** este fic contiene BL, violencia, angst junto con temas subidos de tono, además de tratar la Homofobia. Si te sientes incómodo/a o no te gusta la temática, eres libre de cerrar esta pestaña y buscar algo más acorde a tus gustos para leer! Rated M.

* * *

 **Palabras difíciles**

El Grand Prix terminó y llegó el momento de volver a casa. Canadá esperaba a su rey aunque él tenía la cabeza en otro lado, se aseguró de saludar a todos los que debía, pero a varios le extrañó que su regreso no fuera junto con Isabella como solían hacer. Las JJ Girls, siempre preocupadas de su ídolo, comenzaban a armar teorías en las redes sociales, mismas a las que JJ trataba de no hacer caso porque todo se había vuelto así de complicado en el momento en que había resultado que iba a comenzar a vivir la vida que realmente debería llevar, esa que dictaba su corazón y no la que esperaban todos.

Pero Jean-Jacques era amado, por su familia, por sus amigos, por sus admiradores y por las personas a las que había ayudado en el transcurso de los años. Con la pausa en la temporada le tocaba hacer su trabajo de caridad y también tenía algo de tiempo para ver a sus amigos, los que sí estaban en Canadá y que había conocido gracias a Isabella pues su propia capacidad para formar conocidos seguía siendo vaga.

Salir con ellos y no con la que se suponía era su novia, era lo que estaba causando sorpresa en las redes sociales. Se murmuraban cosas acerca del rompimiento, pero nadie era capaz de decir nada. La madre del chico estaba preocupada pues ella sabía lo que ocurría y no era su deber decírselo al padre del joven.

– _JJ… ¿Puedo pasar? –_ preguntó ese día esperando detrás de la puerta de la habitación de su hijo mayor.

– _ **¿Mamá? Espera un minuto, ya voy –**_ pidió el chico y cuando la dejó entrar se notaba que se estaba preparando para salir, a una fiesta _ **–. ¿Cómo me veo?**_

– _Perfecto como siempre, cariño, pero tienes que abotonarte bien esa camisa –_ la mujer se aseguró de que la mayor cantidad de botones estuviera bien ubicado y el joven entre risas se abrió un poco la parte superior.

– _ **No puedo ir a una fiesta luciendo así, tengo que mostrar algo de piel.**_

La señora Leroy lo dejó estar, y suspiró. Mientras él seguía mirándose al espejo y ajustando los últimos detalles, ella carraspeó para llamar su atención.

– _JJ… Quiero que hables con tu padre –_ le dijo finalmente.

– _ **¿Eh? ¿De qué? ¿Pasa algo? –**_ preguntó él sin entender y sin poner mucha atención.

– _Sabes bien de qué, Jean-Jacques… No soy yo quien tiene que darle la noticia acerca de Isabella –_ añadió y el chico detuvo lo que estaba haciendo y asintió.

– _ **Está bien… Pero… ¿Puedes estar tú también? Por favor…**_

Nathalie asintió y el chico accedió a ir en ese momento. Luego de que su madre saliera, revolvió en el cajón que tenía en el velador cerca de su cama y tomó el anillo que Isabella le había regresado. Lo miró unos segundos tomando valor, ella lo había tenido para regresárselo, él también lo iba a necesitar ahora para lo que tenía que hacer.

Cuando descendió por las escaleras se encontró con sus padres en la sala principal, sus hermanos no estaban allí dentro de la casa esa tarde. Alain por su parte estaba ocupado revisando unos periódicos en internet, pero accedió a darles unos minutos ya que su hijo se veía serio y su esposa también.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras? –inquirió al verlos.

– _ **Papá… Hay algo que necesitas saber… –**_ inició su hijo con la vista gacha.

–Dime, ya sabes que puedes contarme todo.

Jean sabía que eso no era cierto, por eso se sintió temblar por dentro pero sacó valor para decir en voz alta lo que había estado evitando todo ese tiempo.

– _ **Yo… Isabella y yo… El compromiso se acabó. No vamos a casarnos –**_ le costó mucho esfuerzo pero logró que sonara con firmeza.

–¿Que tú e Isabella qué? Ja… De seguro es solo su forma a animarte a continuar, no necesitas preocuparte JJ, ya se le pasará. Volverá cuando tengas la medalla que le prometiste, por supuesto –su padre pareció reírse y negar con la cabeza.

– _ **No es… No es algo que vaya a pasarse… No tiene que ver con medallas –**_ murmuró JJ cabizbajo tratando de explicarse y recordando sus fallas en la final.

–¿Cómo que no tiene que ver con medallas? Mira JJ, todas las parejas pelean, tu madre y yo también, pero eso no significa que sea el fin del mundo. Todo tiene arreglo –intentó explicar el mayor mirando entonces a su esposa, a ver si le ayudaba con la charla, pero ella mantuvo la boca cerrada.

– _ **No es algo que necesite arreglo… –**_ susurró el chico.

–¿Cómo dijiste?

Jean exhaló pesado. Apretó los puños. Esto era más difícil que clavar un salto. Era una charla que hubiera preferido nunca tener, pero allí estaba y no tenía escapatoria. Recordó lo que traía en el bolsillo, eso que representaba un peso y un alivio a la vez, y lo tomó con una mano antes de volver a hablar.

– _ **Papá… Esto es oficial, no es algo que vaya a arreglarse. Isabella terminó conmigo por completo, ya no estamos en contacto tampoco, al menos por un tiempo… –**_ el chico dejó en la mesa el anillo que había representado su unión con ella _ **–. ¿Entiendes?**_

Alain Leroy cambió su expresión por una seria en ese momento. No, no estaba entendiendo y no le gustaba el tono que estaba usando su hijo.

–No, ¿Cómo que terminó contigo? ¿Quién se supone que se cree? Si es porque tiene una crisis o algo de chicas, sinceramente… –iba a dar su lista de quejas contra la joven pero una de las manos de Jean se levantó para seguir hablando.

– _ **Papá… Por favor, Isabella terminó conmigo por… Por mi culpa**_ **–** la dificultad mayor no pasaba, JJ sintió sus piernas temblar y apartó la vista de su padre.

–¿Por tu culpa? ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Qué tienes de malo?

Jean tuvo que mirar a su madre en esos momentos, fue por ese gesto que Alain también la miró y entonces vio a la mujer asentir, sin entender nada. ¿Qué estaba pasando con su familia esos días? Primero su hijo mayor había tenido una crisis nerviosa, algo nunca antes visto, en una de sus competencias más importantes. Luego Isabella se negaba a viajar con ellos, JJ vivía descontrolándose en vez de volver a su rutina de entrenamiento normal y Nathalie parecía hacerle la ley del hielo cuando se trataba de conversar de algo que no fueran las compras de la casa. ¿Y ahora esto?

–¡¿Quién de ustedes dos va a decirme lo que está pasando?! –preguntó comenzando a alterarse el mayor.

– _ **Isabella terminó conmigo porque estoy enamorado de alguien más.**_

El shock de esa afirmación fue tal que silenció las palabras que querían salir de la garganta del ex-patinador. Miró a su hijo incrédulo.

–¿Enamorado de alguien más…? ¿Es una especie de broma? Pasas todos los días con Isabella y el resto practicando, ¿Es por alguna chica de una fiesta? ¿Alguna de tus admiradoras?

Las preguntas eran demasiadas y JJ no sabía cómo responderlas, o mejor dicho, tenía terror de responderlas todas. Pero entre más silencio guardara, se volvería peor.

– _ **No es eso… No es… Estoy enamorado de alguien más y no es una chica –**_ cuando al fin lo dijo, algo sobre sus hombros se sintió menos pesado. Le sorprendió lo mucho que le había tomado poder decir algo que debería ser simple.

–JJ, no es momento de hacer bromas. ¿Cómo podría no ser una chica? –Alain no entendía lo que decía su hijo, tal vez había sido seducido por una mujer mayor. Su ceño se frunció sin entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

– **Papá… Por favor…**

–Nada de por favor, ¿Qué se supone que entienda con eso? Si estás sufriendo una crisis como la de tu programa corto, necesito que te controles de una vez, si necesitas que te lleve a un psicólogo o…

– **¡Estoy enamorado de un chico! ¿Ok? ¡Un chico!**

No había planeado gritarlo de ese modo. El silencio de la habitación fue peor que antes. Su padre lo miró como si no lo reconociera, y aunque intentó sonreír, el gesto salió torcido en sus labios. Se levantó de su asiento negando con la cabeza, algo de todo lo que estaba pasando sonaba imposible. Todo para ser exactos. ¿Cómo se suponía que creyera lo que acababa de exclamar su hijo? ¿El chico del que había estado orgulloso toda la vida? ¿El que llevaba su apellido de la mejor manera siempre ante todos?

–Creo que… Creo que estás confundido. Es decir. ¿Cómo podría gustarte un chico? ¿A ti? ¿Mi hijo? No, ese tipo de bromas no son agradables Jean-Jacques –el hombre intentó que razonara lo que acababa de decirle.

– _ **Papá… Estoy siendo sincero. Dijiste que podía decirte las cosas. Estoy enamorado, de un chico, un hombre –**_ repitió Jean tratando de ser escuchado.

–Jean-Jacques, por favor. Pon atención a lo que dices, ¿Te estás escuchando? La competencia, el estrés, eso te tiene afectado. Pasar compitiendo contra chicos de tu edad y mayores tal vez es demasiado, pero en todos mis años de patinaje nunca tuve en duda mi sexualidad y siempre tuve claro lo que quería con tu madre –Alain intentó poner de ejemplo su relación con la mujer, porque eso es lo que esperaba también del chico.

–… _**Yo no… No soy como tú… –**_ murmuró el chico sintiéndose ahogado por la negativa completa y absoluta de su progenitor.

El señor Leroy lo miró y luego volvió a negar con la cabeza, como si eso pudiera borrar lo que acababa de salir como tema de conversación.

–Jean-Jacques, no quiero ser duro contigo. No quiero… No me decepciones así… Creo que ya fue demasiado de este tema. No sé que dices sentir, o qué cosas crees que sabes del amor. Pero no es tan simple, no es tan sencillo y no vas por la vida enamorándote y des enamorándote así como así. Menos entre chicos y chicas. Estás joven, confundido, eso es todo. Esta conversación se acabó, vete a tu habitación y no pienses en salir esta noche.

– _ **Papá… Por favor… Estoy tratando…**_ –sintió que se le cortaba el aire al escucharlo así de cerrado, pero parecía que el hombre no estaba dispuesto a escuchar.

– _Alain…_ –su madre interfirió entonces mirando con dureza a su esposo.

–Papá nada, a tu habitación Jean-Jacques. Y tu, Nathalie. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estás de acuerdo? ¿Le crees? Tenemos que hablar, a solas.

Jean iba a decir algo más pero se mordió la lengua. Prefirió caminar fuera de la sala tan rápido como era posible, aunque a sus oídos llegó parte del resto de la conversación.

– _¡¿Cómo se supone que vamos a hablar si no estás escuchando?!_ –esa era la voz de su madre alzando el tono, no le gustaba como sonaba.

–¿Yo? ¿Yo no estoy escuchando? ¡Tu hijo está siendo irrazonable! Ha sido un hombre normal toda la vida y ahora resulta que acabó su compromiso y por un chico. ¡Por un chico! ¡¿Cómo es posible?! –la voz grave de su padre le tenía asustado.

– _¡Alain! ¡Es tu hijo! ¡¿Por qué no intentas poner de tu parte?!_

–¡No! ¡Mi hijo no haría eso! ¡MI hijo sabe lo que quiere de la vida!

Iba a subir por la escalera pero se arrepintió entonces. Sus pasos fueron rápidos, nada discretos y dio un portazo en la puerta de entrada mientras salía tan rápido como era posible de esa casa donde sentía que ya no había espacio.

–¡JJ! ¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Jean-Jacques!

Su padre le gritó, pero él solo corrió. Todo lo lejos que podía. Nadie fue a buscarlo y fue una suerte, esa noche se embriagó y una serie de fotografías terminaron en las redes sociales, junto con un video donde le dijo a todo el mundo que estaba soltero de nuevo.

Al otro día, con la resaca, se encontró con su padre que había ido a buscarlo. Pero aparte de una dura mirada, no se dijeron nada. Ni en ese momento ni durante el camino.

* * *

 _ **Notas Finales:**_

Hola otra vez.

Me costó bastante volver, lo único que diré es que fue todo un shock cuando comenzaron a salir los nuevos HC's de YOI y entre ellos, incluido, el tema de WTTM. El tema no fue el Otayuri en sí (que también lo shippeo) sino que sentí que cambió mucho la personalidad de Otabek… Además de la información que apareció luego de Jean y su virginal persona que siento que ensucié en algún punto.

Así que ahora, esto se vuelve un AU. Lo ocurrido en WTTM no sucedió, o al menos no tendrá gran efecto aquí, seguiremos con la línea que ya se había trazado y las complicaciones y crisis que vengan por esas decisiones que han ido tomando los personajes con el tiempo.

No odien al señor Leroy, él solo quiere demasiado a su hijo y le preocupa sentir que ya no lo conoce, pero Jean ya no puede seguir fingiendo ser quien no es, y así lo va a demostrar.

Gracias a _**Maiev-S**_ por animarme a continuar y betear este capítulo.

Que tengan una buena semana!


	14. Pasos en Falso

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, lo habíamos dejado claro.

* * *

 **Pasos en Falso**

Los meses pasaron y la situación con su padre no mejoró. Dejaron de hablarse pues JJ no se esforzaba por mejorar su comportamiento y Alain continuaba en negación sobre lo que el chico le había gritado un día acerca de no ser heterosexual. El Campeonato de los Cuatro Continentes llegó antes de que pudiesen conversar como era debido del asunto y con ello aparecieron también oportunidades que Jean no quería dejar pasar.

La primera de ellas fue ganar su lugar en el podio, asunto que aunque le costó no fue imposible. Compartió su lugar frente a todos, justo con el chico que rondaba su cabeza más tiempo del que era sano. Pero aparte de una mirada, nada se dijeron entre ellos en ese momento. Y una vez terminó todo el alboroto de la competencia, la noche antes de que todos viajaran de regreso a sus lugares de procedencia, se aseguró de salir a una de las tantas fiestas a las que se podía asistir en los alrededores del hotel.

No era un secreto que su interés por salir tenía nombre y apellido, pero llegó mucho antes de que el chico apareciera. Le habían dicho que el kazajo asistiría a ese club en específico, así que no le quedó de otra que bailar un poco con unas chicas desconocidas luego de beber un trago. Definitivamente no se estaba comportando como el hijo que su padre esperaba, pero no le importaba, no esa noche, mucho menos cuando al fin logró divisar la figura por la que había estado esperando en primer lugar.

No se acercó de buenas a primeras, no. Primero se hizo notar en la pista, viendo como los ojos del otro patinador se clavaban en él con cada movimiento de su cuerpo y cuando estuvo contento con el resultado, se acercó con la respiración agitada a la barra donde estaba el joven que le había mirado durante el baile a pesar de que el club no estaba precisamente vacío.

– _ **Otabek… –**_ saludó con una media sonrisa, apoyando la mano en la mesa.

– **Jean… –** respondió el chico mirándolo unos segundos antes de girarse para pedir tragos para ambos **–. ¿Cuántos has bebido ya? –** preguntó casual aunque sabía que no tenía derecho alguno a controlarlo.

– _ **Solo uno, gracias por preocuparte… Creí… Creí que llegarías más temprano –**_ comentó el chico aunque tuvo que alzar la voz por culpa de la fuerte música.

– **¿Estabas esperándome? –** repitió el menor, apoyando también un brazo y la mano sobre el mesón.

JJ sintió innecesario contestar, más que nada porque no supo qué decir. Así que solo asintió y miró luego a todos lados preguntándose dónde estaba la compañía del chico, si es que había llegado allí con alguien.

– **Supe que le dijiste al mundo que estás soltero… –** comentó Altin en tono bajo.

– _ **¿Eh? –**_ dudó de haber escuchado el canadiense y se agachó para oír mejor.

– **Vi que le dijiste a todos que estabas libre, de nuevo –** repitió el kazajo y sus dedos rozaron los del mayor enviándole una sensación eléctrica por la espalda.

– _ **Ah… S-sí…. Aunque tú fuiste el primero en saber.**_

Jean-Jacques juraría que vio los ojos del otro chico brillar luego de escucharlo, pero no se dijeron nada más mientras probaban los tragos que acababan de recibir. Cuando el mayor se sintió refrescado por la bebida, se movió inquieto en su posición y le extendió una mano al DJ que lo miró algo confundido.

– _ **¿Bailarías conmigo? –**_ preguntó el canadiense y recibió como respuesta la mano que acababa de tomar la suya a pesar de la expresión siempre seria de su dueño.

La pista los recibió a ambos entre un mar de gente, pero para ellos parecía no haber mucho más. El ritmo que marcaba la música los hizo acercarse a medida que pasaban las canciones, algunas donde los movimientos eran más lentos, otras donde tenían que apurar la forma en la que sus cuerpos seguían el compás. Y parecía que tenían un imán en medio pues no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que se encontraron moviendo las caderas demasiado cerca, gracias a que JJ había ubicado una de sus piernas entre las del menor, se veía como si se estuvieran entrelazando a propósito, pero antes de que el canadiense pudiera hacer un comentario al respecto, Otabek subió sus brazos para tomarlo por la nuca y hacerlo bajar a su altura besándolo sin perder el paso.

Desde ese momento Jean sintió que se había perdido, y no le importó no volver a encontrarse. Acomodar sus manos sobre la ropa ajena, clavando sus dedos como si quisiera atravesarlo entre caricias, disfrutando de esa boca que parecía el néctar que necesitaba en su vida, todo el conjunto le hizo dejar de razonar.

Al siguiente día, las redes sociales tenían una foto, por suerte no tan nítida, donde se podía distinguir la espalda del rey aunque no se lograba detectar quien había estado acompañándolo mientras bailaba en ese club. Desde ese momento su padre no volvió a hablarle, ni siquiera en todo el viaje que les tomó regresar a Canadá. A JJ no pudo importarle menos, iba con el corazón acelerado y los audífonos puestos, tratando de ignorar las sensaciones deprimentes y quedándose solo con aquellas que le agradaban, como recordar el modo en que su cuerpo se había amoldado al de Otabek, a sabiendas de que parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro.

Trataba de no emocionarse tanto pero era imposible. Tenían demasiada historia entre ellos para ignorar la chispa que parecía encenderse cada vez que estaban cerca y con la libertad de acercarse el uno al otro.

Otabek por su parte sentía algo similar. Que el otro hombre ya no tuviera novia había sido el detonante mayor. Porque estaba libre. Y libre significaba que no había mayores remordimientos. Y se sentía tan bien que decidió que no quería detenerse a pensar en los detalles sobre lo que hacían.

Fue durante el campeonato mundial que tuvieron varias oportunidades más, aunque no se veían nunca de día. Con todo y prensa amarillista, cada vez que se podía, se escapaban durante las noches o cuando fuera posible y sin compartir muchas palabras terminaban siempre en alguna comprometida posición que solía culminar con ambos jadeando de placer, añorando todavía más, deseándose sin palabras concretas, sin algo fijo que los atara aunque cada vez estaba más que claro que lo que les pasaba no era solo una velada más.

Esa noche no fue muy diferente a las anteriores, esta vez Altin había salido junto con De la Iglesia que parecía más entretenido mirando su teléfono que disfrutando la fiesta. Le costó un tanto encontrar la figura del canadiense que llenaba sus sueños húmedos, y cuando al fin logró divisarlo, no volvió a apartar la mirada de su figura. Otra vez parecía estar con algunos desconocidos, el kazajo no entendía bien por qué le molestaba tanto verlo rodeado de extraños, pero ya que esta vez además de chicas tenía a un chico cerca, su bilis parecía subir mientras el mayor lo invitaba a acompañarlo de lejos, con señas.

Las veces en las que no se miraban eran simplemente porque JJ estaba bailando de espaldas a él, girando lentamente la cabeza hacia atrás, llamándolo. Y luego de frente, de costado, su cuerpo se movía con el ritmo de la música de manera tan armoniosa que parecía difícil de creer en un cuerpo tan grande. Pero el chico sabía moverse y todo su cuerpo lo demostraba mientras se reía junto a las tres chicas y el chico que le acompañaban de cerca en esos ritmos donde nadie ponía atención a la letra pero la música era suficiente.

Otabek se moría por acercarse, por sentir su aroma luego del ejercicio y ese cuerpo caliente seguramente por todos los movimientos que había hecho esa noche. Pero no contaba con que el otro joven que estaba en la pista se acercara mucho más de la cuenta al cuerpo del canadiense que no despegaba los ojos del kazajo. Con el ceño fruncido gruñó al notar esa cercanía, no es que tuviera algo que reclamar pues no era suyo, pero… No, no le gustaba verlo, y Jean parecía totalmente ajeno a lo que ocurría con las manos que se habían apoyado en sus caderas mientras se movía con gracia.

– **Vamos a bailar… –** le dijo a Leo luego del segundo vaso de licor.

–No, no, Otabek. No pienso hacer de mal tercio, además… ¿Por qué no vas y le dices que deje de mirarte como si fueras comida? Aunque bueno, tú lo miras parecido –comentó animado el estadounidense mientras se tomaba una selfie para mandársela a uno de sus contactos, aquel con quien le hubiera gustado compartir esa noche.

Otabek asintió, serio a morir y se dirigió hacia la pista donde para su alivio Leroy se separó del grupo para acercarse respirando pesado por el ejercicio, con esa sonrisa brillante que encandilaba a varios… Y el kazajo no era inmune.

– _ **Hola, ¿Nos conocemos? –**_ JJ se acercó para hablarle de cerca, contra su oído para hacerse escuchar sobre la música y se separó para mirarlo.

–… **Hola, no estoy seguro –** respondió Otabek en el oído ajeno sintiéndose repentinamente torpe e inseguro del juego que el otro parecía estar practicando.

– _ **¿Estás disfrutando de la fiesta? –**_ preguntó el canadiense.

– **Algo, estaba bebiendo con mis amigos –** explicó señalando hacia atrás de él.

El patinador más alto dio una mirada apreciativa a quien acompañaba al joven y con una sonrisa traviesa se le volvió a acercar.

– _ **Te he estado mirando desde que llegaste, realmente llamaste mi atención. Mi nombre es Jean-Jacques Leroy, aunque todos me llaman JJ... Por ser tú, puedes decirme Jean.**_

El corazón de Otabek brincó en su pecho al escucharlo, aunque no sentía precisamente indignación y tratando de contener las reacciones de su cuerpo apartó la vista.

– **Idiota –** fue la primera palabra que abandonó sus labios.

– _ **Por ti… ¿No me dirás tu nombre?**_

Altin lo miró con serios deseos de asesinarlo y luego lo jaló de la camisa oscura que vestía ese día y que se sentía cálida al tacto. Sus labios hambrientos se tomaron de los de su acompañante sin importarle que casi le hiciera perder el equilibrio o que tuviera que pararse en puntas de pies para alcanzar aquello que quería.

– **Creí que ya te sabías mi nombre, la última vez lo gritaste muy claro.**

Fue el turno de Jean de abrumarse. El chico lo miró perdido en sus ojos unos segundos, con las mejillas ardiendo y el corazón latiendo desbocado. Luego lo tomó de la mano para llevarlo a la pista. Allí la fiesta estaba cada vez más animada con los ritmos que proponía el DJ de turno. Paso a paso, se fueron acomodando a la canción, a Jean-Jacques le costó mucho menos pues ya estaba acompasado a la celebración y Otabek se tardó unos instantes en encontrar el ritmo.

Y el sonido fue cambiando, evolucionando, y el baile comenzó a volverse otra cosa cuando ya las manos del mayor se tomaron de su cintura para ir a pasear a sus caderas como si quisiera grabar los movimientos que hacía el kazajo, o si le estuviera intentando enseñar otros nuevos. El espacio entre sus cuerpos pronto dejó de existir.

Cuando Jean logró hacerlo sonreír se sintió victorioso. Cuando Otabek logró que su acompañante jadeara por el cadencioso mover de sus caderas, tuvo una sensación parecida. Ambos luchaban una batalla que no requería ganador pues el premio sería doble esa noche, eran un enredo de brazos y piernas, entre risas y sonrisas cómplices que delataban aquello que no eran capaces de decir en voz alta, no todavía.

– **Jean… Vamos… –** pidió el kazajo agitado por tanto movimiento.

– _ **¿Dónde? –**_ dijo el mayor aunque no dudó ni un segundo en seguir los pasos del otro.

La verdad era que el hecho de saber que los estaban buscando con cámaras no le acomodaba a ninguno. No es que Jean-Jacques estuviera practicando nuevamente eso de esconderse, pero estaba seguro de que si su padre se enteraba nuevamente de lo que estaba haciendo, entonces sí que tendría problemas. Otabek por su parte gustaba de su privacidad, siempre había preferido mantenerse lejos de chismes y no le interesaba compartir su vida personal con un montón de desconocidos.

Pero, esa atracción que sentían entre ellos era la perdición misma. Aun cuando era un riesgo, encontraron un rincón poco iluminado y en contra de todas las leyes de la decencia ambos empezaron a frotarse por encima de la ropa, tal como lo habían hecho durante el baile, solo que esta vez los movimientos eran mucho más desordenados e insistentes. JJ lo miraba con expresión necesitada mientras lo acorralaba contra la pared con todo su cuerpo, y Otabek se sentía hervir, por dentro y por fuera.

– **Jean… Ahm… Podemos ir al hotel y… –** no alcanzó a terminar la frase pues el chico se puso a besarle el cuello, haciéndole suspirar de gusto mientras seguía forzando su cadera contra la suya aumentando las sensaciones.

– _ **Otabek… Quiero probarte. Aquí. ¿Puedo? –**_ preguntó el mayor.

El kazajo no supo cómo reaccionar, apenas logró asentir y sintió poco después los dedos ajenos deshaciéndose del broche de su pantalón y liberando su erección que palpitaba ya de anticipación ahora que esos cálidos dedos lo tocaban. Ah, pero… ¿Iba a hacerlo ahí mismo? Altin miró a todos lados, tratando de verificar que no los estuvieran mirando. Pero un jadeo se le escapó cuando JJ se atrevió a bajar allí mismo, sin importar que estaban dando un espectáculo, para lamer su miembro que ya estaba endurecido.

–Mhm… Jean… –lo llamó en un hilo de voz y se cubrió la boca con una mano cuando sintió como su dureza era consumida por la calidez de la boca ajena.

Si la música no hubiera estado tan fuerte, seguro habría escuchado los sonidos húmedos de Jean que lo succionaba con descaro allí arrodillado frente a él. Su mano libre fue a parar al cabello del canadiense y de allí se sostuvo como si eso fuera a mantener firmes sus piernas ante la sensación que lo estremecía.

– _ **Otabek… Es tan larga… Tan rica… –**_ tenía los ojos cerrados pero los abrió apenas escuchó al otro chico. Avergonzado le dio un jalón al cabello, si hablaba tan fuerte los iban a descubrir y aunque no quería detener esa sensación, prefería que no los vieran haciendo eso.

– **Shhh…. Calla… –** pidió agobiado y se mordió el labio cuando el mayor comenzó a succionarlo desde la cabeza, acariciando el resto con su mano, lo que hizo que su cadera se moviera por su cuenta para ir al encuentro de esa humedad que tanto le estaba gustando.

– _ **¡Hmph! Otabek…. Ahhh… ¿Estás ansioso? Tal vez quieres atravesarme completo… Seguro podrías, es decir, tan grande… tan firme… tan… –**_ el chico que se le había separado ahora estaba alabando más de la cuenta su anatomía mientras le dejaba pequeñas lamidas que definitivamente no eran suficientes para él.

– **Leroy, ¡Que te calles! ¿Por qué demonios tienes la boca tan grande? –** siseó tratando de no alzar mucho la voz pero el otro estaba acabando con su paciencia.

Escuchar a su compañero reír no ayudó a que lograra calmarse y enredando los dedos en su cabello lo guió para que esos labios se pegaran a su punta mientras él lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. ¿Por qué no podía ser normal y simplemente tomarlo en silencio?

– _ **Eso es fácil, Altin… –**_ notó el tono de burla cuando lo llamó por el apellido y le gruñó ahí de pie mientras el otro lo miraba fijo _ **–. La tengo así de grande para comértela mejor…**_

Guardarse el gemido que JJ le provocó entonces le costó horrores, en menos de dos segundos se sintió de nuevo sobre la boca ajena, solo que esta vez parecía que iba a tragarlo por completo. Juraría que su punta tocó fondo en algún momento y de solo pensar que se trataba de la garganta de JJ sus caderas parecieron moverse nuevamente en un lento vaivén mientras se dejaba hacer.

No tardó mucho en acabar en la boca ajena. Las emociones de esa noche no pudo ponerlas en palabras y el otro chico tampoco, menos cuando solo con ayuda de la mano del kazajo logró correrse ensuciándolos a ambos. Y no fue lo único que hicieron esa noche…

Todo llegaba a un final, tarde o temprano. El mundial acabó y con ello la temporada para ambos. No se despidieron, nunca lo hacían, porque solo se dirigían la palabra cuando se trataba de esas noches acaloradas, y Otabek creía que así era mejor. Hablar entre ellos significaba sacar a la luz ciertos temas difíciles, de esos que hacían que su pecho latiera con demasiada fuerza cuando veía al otro reírse estando con otros, cuando lo sentía darle una mirada de lejos. Y aunque no le dijera nada, solo con esos ojos clavados en los suyos, sabía que no era el único que añoraba al contrario, no, esta vez ambos se miraban como si necesitaran algo más. Y eso era lo que Altin temía: Caer demasiado profundo.

Jean-Jacques llegó a Canadá sin deseos de estar en su casa. Al igual que las veces anteriores el vuelo había sido en completo silencio. Justo como el viaje desde el aeropuerto a la residencia de los Leroy. La ley del hielo que había impuesto su padre le dolía en cierta forma, pero ya no quería mentirse a sí mismo, mucho menos a los demás. La única razón por la que ya no intentaba razonar con el hombre era porque sabía que Alain jamás aceptaría lo que para él ya estaba claro. Incluso su madre parecía entenderlo…

O eso creyó.

Había pasado una semana luego de su regreso, se había dedicado los primeros días a descansar y luego inició con su trabajo de caridad. Lo normal. Pero cuando iba bajando las escaleras para salir al hogar de niños donde prestaba servicios, escuchó las voces de sus padres, demasiado claras para que estuvieran hablando en voz baja. ¿Se estaban peleando de nuevo? En silencio se quedó, dudando en aparecer con la discusión de por medio.

–¡¿En serio piensas dejar que vaya a ver a esos niños?! –exclamó Alain un tono más fuerte de lo necesario.

– _Ya te dije que sí, lo están esperando. ¿Por qué te cuesta tanto entenderlo? –_ preguntó Nathalie sin dejarse amedrentar.

–No me parece, su mal comportamiento deja mucho que desear. Esos niños necesitan una figura decente, no un chico como… –un fuerte sonido hizo temblar a Jean que había terminado sentado en la escalera.

– _¿Qué vas a decir ahora? Alain, es tu hijo, lo quieras aceptar o no, sigue siendo tu hijo_ –la mujer tuvo la paciencia de intentar de nuevo conversar con el otro.

–¡No! ¡Mi hijo no se comportaría así! –volvió a subir la voz su esposo.

– _¿De qué estás hablando ahora? Si es por las fiestas, es joven, no tiene nada de malo._

–¡Míralo tú misma!

El silencio llenó el lugar y pudo escuchar con claridad cómo su madre sonaba primero sorprendida y luego espantada. ¿Qué estaba pasando? JJ logró levantarse de donde estaba y entonces llegó a la puerta de la sala. Allí pudo ver que su madre apretaba unos papeles en sus manos mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá. Pudo ver que su padre lo miraba con más enojo del normal y siguió sin entender lo que ocurría.

– _Jean-Jacques… ¿Eres tú? –_ preguntó la mujer con tono apagado y le extendió lo que tenía en la mano.

No le costó reconocerlo, eran fotos. Todas oscuras, tomadas de bares y otras zonas. En la mayoría salía siempre acompañado por alguien más, hombre o mujer, nadie conocido, pero las situaciones eran el problema. Una compartiendo tragos con expresión perdida, otra junto a un grupo de fumadores mientras se reía en medio de ellos, incluso habían algunas donde manos que ya ni recordaba estaban contra su piel por tener la camisa entreabierta mientras bailaba a ojos cerrados. Ninguna fotografía parecía decente, pero la última era sin duda la peor. En ella se veía como se encontraba arrodillado frente a un chico, aunque no se distinguía nada más.

– _ **P-puedo explicarlo… –**_ dijo en automático sin entender cómo es que su familia tenía esa clase de material, y para peor, ¿Cómo es que su padre no le había dicho nada antes?

–¿Qué vas a explicar? ¿Eh? ¿Tu nueva imagen? ¿Vas a explicar que ahora te comportas como… Como… –pudo notar que la voz de Alain temblaba, seguramente de ira. Y aunque tenía miedo, no logró cerrar la boca.

– _ **¿Qué? ¿Me comporto como qué? –**_ repitió incrédulo todavía.

–¡Cómo una zorra! ¡¿Vas a explicar que ahora te comportas como una zorra?!

Su madre estalló en llanto en ese momento y JJ se sintió abofeteado aunque no de manera física. Recordó todas las malas decisiones que había tomado en su vida, y sin decir una palabra se fue corriendo a su habitación. Podía escuchar nuevamente los gritos desde la sala entre sus padres y se sintió infinitamente culpable mientras llenaba una mochila con lo poco que su mente pudo procesar. No podía estar allí, ya no podía.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo y fue interceptado por su madre que lo miraba con expresión compungida. Absolutamente decepcionada.

– _Jean-Jacques… Jean… ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que hablar… No puedes… No puedes seguir dañando tu imagen así y…_

– **Lo siento mamá…**

Fue lo último que le dijo. Luego de eso salió de esa casa y aunque escuchó cómo sus padres lo llamaban entonces, fue rápido para alcanzar la calle y tomar un taxi para desaparecer de allí. Solo que esta vez no pensaba volver. Esta vez era un viaje que creía sin retorno. No después de lo que había pasado.

Leyó dos veces el boleto que acababa de comprar. Trató de limpiarse los ojos y negó cuando la mujer que lo atendía le preguntó si se encontraba bien, si necesitaba algo. Siempre que había volado, lo había hecho con sus padres, incluso cuando se había ido a entrenar a otro país o ciudad, siempre le habían acompañado.

Pero ahora se sentía como si su familia se hubiera roto, y él era el único que tenía la culpa. No podía con todo eso, no podía seguir haciendo las cosas mal. Y aunque sabía que el daño que ya había realizado no podía arreglarse, aunque tenía claro que habían heridas que nunca sanarían, un solo lugar cruzó su mente mientras se amarraba las cintas del cinturón que lo llevaría lejos de allí, atravesando el océano en el camino. Sería un vuelo largo, con tres escalas. No sabía qué haría allí, pero esperaba descubrirlo en las horas que tendría que esperar para estar en su destino.

 _Almatý._

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

No tengo perdón pero aquí estamos de nuevo, porque tengo una deuda de sangre con este trabajo y quedan solo dos capítulos para terminar! Este estaba listo hace tiempo pero por cosas del destino no lo había publicado.

Gracias por leer a quien todavía lo haga! Y recordar, esta historia la comencé antes de que aparecieran toda la información oficial de JJ y también WTTM así que calza como un AU.

Y agradecimientos a **Maiev-S** por su infinita paciencia.

Saludos.


	15. Regresando a ti

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, otra vez.

 **ADV:** Las mismas de siempre (?) Y sobre todo, mucho, mucho, muuuucho JJBek!

* * *

 **Regresando a ti**

Le tomó aproximadamente un día llegar a su destino. Durante ese tiempo se mantuvo desconectado de su teléfono y así siguió hasta que llegó a la ciudad de Almatý. Desde el aeropuerto se dirigió a un hotel donde se registró para dejar su mochila, la única pertenencia que traía. Y luego sin más demora bajó para hablar con la recepcionista.

Tenía una idea en mente, no sabía si funcionaría pero era mejor que nada. Esta vez quería realmente hacer las cosas bien, y el primer paso era pedirle disculpas a la persona que más había herido durante el largo proceso que había sido descubrirse a sí mismo. Ese chico que le generaba sensaciones en el vientre cuando pensaba demasiado en él, aquel por el que ahora sabía que era capaz de recorrer el mundo solo para verlo de nuevo.

La duda era si lo recibiría o no. Terminó consiguiendo otro teléfono antes de dirigirse al sitio que le habían indicado desde el hotel, no era perfecto, pero era algo. Mientras surcaba el cielo lo había recordado, la promesa que se habían hecho hace años y que él había sido el primero en romper, ahora tenía la opción de hacer las cosas bien, aunque no era un lago propiamente tal, tampoco era el más grande que pudo encontrar, serviría.

De su antiguo teléfono solo había rescatado un número antes de volver a apagarlo, no quería que lo interrumpieran sus padres en un mal momento. El sonido del aparato intentando conectar la llamada lo puso nervioso, pero se logró contener lo suficiente para no tirar el teléfono de su oreja. Ah, ahora que ya lo estaba llamando, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni siquiera pensado aquello que iba a decirle.

– **Salem... –** la voz grave del otro joven, en otro idioma, le hizo temblar en su posición.

– _ **Ho… Hola… Ehm… ¿Este es el número de Otabek? –**_ preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

–… **¿Jean-Jacques? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué haces llamándome de un…**

La presión fue demasiada así que cortó la llamada y se dejó caer en una banca que había encontrado en ese parque poco visitado por otras personas, apretándose las sienes mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de calmarse. Con suerte había visto a una o dos personas por ese lugar, así que nadie se le acercó mientras maldecía en francés su cobardía, debería haber preparado desde antes un discurso o algo para el chico.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar después de unos minutos. JJ lo dejó sonar y sonar, hasta que Altin pareció cortar. Cabizbajo se quedó entonces, preguntándose qué podía hacer con su vida ahora, pero el teléfono volvió a sonar, más de una vez, insistentemente, hasta que logró contestar aunque no se atrevió a decir nada.

– **¡Jean-Jacques Leroy! ¿Por qué no contestas el maldito teléfono? –** el regaño que vino de parte del otro joven le hizo reír nerviosamente **–. ¡¿Te causa gracia?!**

– _ **¡N-no! No es eso… Es que… Tenía miedo, de que no quisieras hablar conmigo…**_

– **Jean-Jacques… Hey… ¿Por qué me estás llamando desde este número? No parece un número canadiense…** **–** a diferencia de él, Otabek parecía saber qué decir.

– _ **Estoy… Estoy en Almatý…**_

Confesar el lugar donde se encontraba fue más fácil de lo esperado. Pero el chico al otro lado de la línea se quedó sin habla.

– _ **¿Otabek? ¿Sigues ahí? –**_ preguntó dudoso.

– **Dime dónde estás –** le dijo finalmente el kazajo.

– _ **¿Eh?**_

– **¡Que me digas donde estás! Voy a buscarte.**

El corazón de JJ comenzó a latir con fuerza una vez le dio las indicaciones del sitio donde se encontraba. Necesitaba prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, o mejor dicho necesitaba dejar de meditarlo antes de que la cobardía y los temores hicieran lo suyo y le impidieran recorrer el camino correcto esa vez. Ahora sí iba a hacer lo que debía. Costara lo que costara. Eso se repitió mientra se encaminaba a lo más parecido que había encontrado a un lago, de aguas no precisamente claras, pero se encontraba en cierto punto dentro de un parque poco concurrido en la ciudad.

Miró a todos lados y cuando creyó estar seguro de que nadie lo observaba, comenzó a quitarse la ropa que traía, temblando un poco por el cambio de temperatura. Cuando al fin logró sentir el agua se sintió algo perturbado por la posible profundidad de ese lugar, punto que no había considerado, pero ya que se había desnudado no podía quedarse a medio camino, así que se movió hasta que el agua cubrió sus caderas, quejándose por el frío.

Otabek que había estado ese día en su departamento, tranquilamente, recorrió las calles en su motocicleta con una velocidad que seguramente no era prudente, para cuando logró encontrar donde aparcar, supo que habían pasado demasiados minutos y comenzó a correr buscando la figura que le había dicho que estaba allí. _Cerca del lago._

– **¡¿Jean-Jacques?! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?!**

Altin no entendía en qué momento habían creado un lago allí, menos uno que se veía tan de poca confianza y para peor, casi sufrió un infarto cuando vio que _cerca del lago_ significaba para JJ estar metido hasta la cintura en esa agua que probablemente estaba más que fría.

– _ **¡Ota-Otabek! –**_ lo llamó el canadiense con la voz temblorosa mientras lo miraba allí.

El kazajo observó la pila de ropa que estaba cerca de la orilla, y negó con la cabeza todavía sin captar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Parecía sin duda una situación surrealista. Leroy estaba allí, en una especie de lago, sin ropa… ¿En su ciudad?

– **Leroy, sal del agua, ¡Ahora! –** ladró la orden mirando a todos lados tratando de descubrir cómo es que nadie había detenido a ese demente, pero en definitiva allí no había nadie más que ellos dos al parecer.

– _ **¡No! No… T-tienes que perdonarme primero… ¿Sí? –**_ refutó el canadiense todavía temblando pero caminando más al centro del lago, con el agua comenzando a cubrirlo más.

– **¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡Leroy te digo que salgas ahora! ¡Es peligroso!**

La cabeza de Otabek daba vueltas intentando encontrarle sentido a todo lo que ocurría y fue entonces que una voz infantil vino a su memoria, junto con un recuerdo de algo que se suponía que había olvidado por completo…

" _¡Y quien rompa la promesa, tendrá que nadar desnudo en un lago congelado!"_

– **Tienes que estar bromeando… ¡Sal del agua antes de que te enfermes! –** exclamó indignado y preocupado, y junto con su frase escuchó cómo el chico estornudaba.

– _ **P-pero… Todavía no… –**_ balbuceó JJ mientras temblaba todavía, quedándose al fin quieto con el agua cubriéndole el torso.

– **¡Que salgas te digo! ¡Sal o me meteré a sacarte! –** amenazó comenzando a quitarse la chaqueta y al parecer eso surtió efecto pues el patinador comenzó a caminar a la salida del lago de nuevo.

Luego de un resbalón, otros cuantos gritos, y una bofetada mental, Altin logró tener el cuerpo tembloroso de JJ cerca de él y sin dudarlo lo cubrió con su chaqueta y con lo que podía mientras el otro reaccionaba al clima luego de haber mojado su cuerpo de esa manera.

– **Eres demasiado idiota, no puedo creer que estés desnudo y aquí… ¿Sabes que eso es ilegal? –** lo siguió regañando mientras le envolvía todavía enojado la otra chaqueta a la cintura para cubrir la otra mitad de su cuerpo, esa que le había costado ignorar mientras lo había visto salir goteando del agua.

Pero al parecer la figura delante de él solo podía temblar, aunque se dio cuenta poco después de que temblar no era la palabra cuando lo escuchó reír y apoyarse en su hombro. El kazajo negó con la cabeza, todavía indignado, mientras le frotaba la espalda, esa ropa no iba a servir para secarlo.

– _ **To… Todavía no me dices que me perdonas… –**_ bufó JJ sin alejarse de él, pues su cuerpo necesitaba calor.

– **Afff… Ya te había perdonado. ¿Ok? Pero estoy por enojarme de nuevo. ¡¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre cumplir esa promesa?! –** todavía impactado por las ideas del otro chico terminó suspirando, resignado.

Leroy se removió entonces, para mirarlo de frente. El ceño fruncido de Otabek estaba tan marcado que parecía que en cualquier minuto lo golpearía, y aun así le pareció una visión hermosa y se quedó mudo admirándolo. El kazajo por su parte lo tomó de la mejilla como si fuera a apretarla a modo de regaño, pero en vez de eso se paró en puntas de pies para darle un suave beso en los labios.

– **Jean… –** lo llamó una vez más por su apodo, ese que antes y ahora usaba solo él **–. ¿Qué estás… Qué estás haciendo aquí? –** preguntó finalmente sin soltarlo.

– _ **Esta vez quiero hacer las cosas de la manera correcta, Beka.**_

Otabek no lograba entender lo que ocurría todavía, no por completo, pero cuando lo escuchó de ese modo, sonando tan sincero, sólo le quedó asentir y se aseguró de que el chico se vistiera con lo que fuera decente para llevarlo de la mano a donde los esperaba su motocicleta, ni siquiera le preguntó dónde se estaba quedando, lo llevó directo a su departamento, ese que tenía para él solo.

– **Ve a darte una ducha, puedes tomar algo de mi ropa, creo que tengo cosas que te pueden quedar –** le dijo una vez estuvieron allí, el canadiense asintió y sin reclamar esperó a que le dieran las indicaciones, haciendo leves expresiones de asombro cada vez que veía algo nuevo o sorprendente en ese lugar.

Realmente temía que el otro deportista se enfermara, así que se aseguró de prepararle algo caliente para beber en lo que el chico se aseaba. No quería pensar mucho en qué clase de agua había en ese lago donde el otro había entrado sin mayor meditación, pero esperaba que no fuera a traerle algún tipo de problema a su salud.

Mientras revolvía la taza con chocolate caliente su teléfono comenzó a sonar, otra vez un número desconocido. No tardó en contestar, Jean seguía en la ducha.

– **¿Aló? –** contestó acomodándose el teléfono entre la mejilla y el hombro para añadir más chocolate a la preparación.

– _¿Otabek? –_ la voz de una mujer le habló desde el otro lado.

– **Sí, con él… –** murmuró pensando en si le quedaban malvaviscos o crema.

– _Otabek, soy Nathalie Leroy, la madre de JJ._

Mentiría si dijera que no se asustó. Miró a todos lados y luego tomó el teléfono como se debía sin saber bien qué decir. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

– **Bue… Buenas tardes, señora –** saludó lo más normal que pudo todavía incómodo.

– _Verás… Te sonará algo extraño, pero JJ desapareció y no contesta su teléfono. Si tienes alguna noticia o si sabes algo de él, agradecería mucho que me lo dijeras, este es mi número_ –la señora le habló con teórica calma y Otabek comenzó a entender.

– **Ahh… Ya veo… Está bien –** murmuró sonando menos confundido de lo que se sentía.

– _Muchas gracias, Otabek… ¿No se ha contactado contigo? –_ preguntó ella luego de unos segundos.

– **No… –** la mentira le salió en automático y poco después sintió que el agua de la ducha ya no corría **–. Ya tengo que cortar, seguro Jean estará bien.**

–… _Eso espero. Por favor, si sabes algo, realmente necesito que me lo digas, estoy muy preocupada, tuvimos una discusión y… –_ Nathalie perdió fuerza en su voz al final, y por los murmullos que el chico sintió, entendió que ella estaba llorando.

Se sintió terrible por estar ocultando el paradero de su hijo. Él sabía cuánto adoraba esa mujer a JJ, incluso si parecía que a veces lo cuidaba demasiado. Pero había percibido el amor que le tenía en el tiempo que había vivido cerca de ellos. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado perdido el chico para que su madre estuviera así? ¿Por qué había huído de su casa? Demasiadas preguntas, que no sabía si el chico le respondería cuando le preguntara.

– _Oh… Si interrumpí algo, lo siento. Si tienes cualquier noticia, por favor avísame –_ repitió ella cuando él no dijo nada más.

– **Señora… Espere –** murmuró al final y se movió fuera del departamento para seguir hablando, esperando que JJ no lo escuchara.

– _¿Sí?_

– **Sé dónde está Jean…**

– _¡¿Ehhh?! ¿Sabes? ¿Dónde? ¿Mi JJ? ¡Dime la dirección, necesito ir a buscarlo! –_ el alboroto en la voz femenina era notable así que Otabek comenzó a preocuparse.

– **Esp… Espere… Por favor… Está bien, está en Almatý, lo traje a mi casa. No se preocupe, por favor, está seguro aquí. No sé cuánto planea quedarse pero no lo dejaré salir solo –** le dijo en un intento de calmarla.

La escuchó sollozar de nuevo y se quedó en silencio. No sabía que tan buena idea había sido decirle la verdad, pero no se sintió lo suficientemente cruel para dejar que esa mujer durmiera preocupada esa noche.

– _Está bien… Entiendo. Muchas gracias por decírmelo… Si necesita algo, cualquier cosa, dile que puede regresar a casa… Por favor… C-cuídalo mucho_ –añadió ella con la voz quebrada por las emociones.

– **Lo cuidaré. Lo prometo…**

La llamada no duró mucho más. Otabek no le reveló más información pues tampoco la tenía, y se quedó unos minutos de más afuera mientras meditaba qué hacer primero.

Al entrar de nuevo a su departamento, buscó la taza de chocolate que ya se había entibiado y decidió llevársela a JJ, no lo vió y no respondió cuando lo llamó así que lo fue a buscar a habitación y lo encontró tendido en la cama, seguramente demasiado cansado para terminar de vestirse siquiera pues apenas se había puesto una camiseta que le quedaba algo pequeña y uno de sus pantalones de ejercicio, que también parecía quedarle algo pequeños al menos de largo.

– **Jean… ¿Estás dormido? –** preguntó lo evidente mientras dejaba el tazón en el velador y se sentaba al lado del chico que se movió al escucharlo.

– _ **Beka… Humm… La ducha estaba rica… –**_ lo escuchó balbucear y extendió la mano para tocarle el cabello, todavía húmedo.

– **Tienes que secarte el cabello, te traje chocolate caliente. Vamos, no quieres que se enfríe y no quiero que te enfermes.**

Luego de una especie de berrinche, que dejó a Otabek con expresión curiosa, el chico finalmente se sentó en la cama, tallándose los ojos mientras lo miraba. Lo vio tomarse el chocolate medio dormido y finalmente lo dejó acomodarse en su cama pues realmente no estaba enfrentando bien la descompensación horaria.

– **Mañana hablaremos… –** susurró atreviéndose a acariciarle la mejilla y recibió lo que pareció un asentimiento.

Se quedó largos minutos mirándolo dormir y finalmente se decidió por comer algo simple, luego de asearse se acostó en la cama donde estaba el chico que le nublaba el pensamiento y que al parecer había decidido refugiarse con él en un momento difícil, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto. Y luego sin más, también se durmió.

JJ fue el primero en despertar, algo desorientado cuando apenas estaba amaneciendo, pero al ver que no estaba solo en la cama su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, a sabiendas de que no había soñado todo lo ocurrido la tarde anterior. Pero dejó descansar al chico que estaba a su lado, disfrutando de verlo dormir sin poder dejar de sonreír por tenerlo al lado.

– **Jean… ¿Me vas a mirar toda la mañana? –** murmuró el kazajo cuando logró reaccionar, sintiéndose observado.

– _ **Eres bonito hasta cuando duermes… –**_ explicó JJ sin dudarlo.

– **Tu también lo eres… –** balbuceó el chico, bostezando y tratando de evitar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

– _ **Gracias… –**_ susurró Jean y extendió una mano para tocar la del contrario.

Otabek lo miró fijo entonces y entrelazó sus dedos. Recordando que tenían una conversación pendiente.

– **Jean… Todavía no me dices cómo es que decidiste venir aquí… ¿Lo saben tus padres? –** preguntó directamente.

– _ **Mhm… No… –**_ bufó el chico y apartó la vista de los ojos ajenos.

– **¿Quieres hablar de eso …? Por favor.**

– _ **Es… Papá se enojó mucho conmigo. No está contento porque ahora voy tanto a fiestas y pues… No ha vuelto a ser el mismo conmigo desde que le dije que me gustaban los chicos… Es decir, un chico.**_

Altin se quedó con la boca abierta ante la revelación, y así fue entendiendo más lo que había pasado, aunque todavía no tenía la historia completa.

– **Sé que es complicado, pero ¿No crees que estarán preocupados si no les dices dónde estás?** –volvió a consultar Otabek buscando la mirada ajena.

– _ **Es que… No puedo regresar. Ya no.**_

– **¿Cómo que no puedes regresar? ¿Por qué dices eso?**

– _ **Hay fotos… ¿Te acuerdas? Esa noche, en el club después del mundial… Alguien me tomó unas fotos mientras… Bueno, mientras estaba contigo. No sales tú y me veo algo borroso pero… Mis papás las vieron.**_

La situación era más grave de lo que pensaba. Jean-Jacques pareció hundir su rostro en la almohada y Otabek apretó sus dedos tratando de transmitirle que estaba con él en eso, que no pensaba dejarlo solo, aunque tampoco sabía cómo ayudarlo.

– **Entiendo… Aún así, no puedes vivir ocultándote y lo sabes.**

JJ asintió ante las palabra de su acompañante y luego movió el rostro para poder mirarlo como se debía. Había tanto todavía, tantas cosas que quería decirle.

– _ **No tengo miedo de que se publiquen las fotos… Tengo más miedo de que pienses que estoy jugando contigo, y creas que hago esas cosas con cualquiera… Yo realmente, realmente te quiero –**_ murmuró JJ con todo el valor que pudo reunir y luego suspiró pesadamente.

El impacto fue visible en la expresión del kazajo. Abrió la boca para hablar pero la cerró de golpe, apretando los labios mientras su corazón decidía iniciar una carrera casi mortal.

– **Jean… ¿Dijiste… Dijiste lo que creo que dijiste? –** inquirió todavía incrédulo.

Una cosa era pasar noches locas, mezcladas con alcohol, entre ellos. Una cosa era compartir esa necesidad física que tenían el uno por el otro. Pero eso no tenía ninguna relación con sentimientos… Se suponía que no. ¿O no era el único con dudas que trataba de evitar meditar siquiera para no salir herido?

– _ **Claro que lo dije. Te quiero, Beka… Y estoy seguro de… de que te amo.**_

Otabek no volvió a abrir la boca, de hecho no hizo ni el intento de pestañear. Sus ojos se habían llenado repentinamente de lágrimas y su corazón seguía resonando tan fuerte que temía que se saldría de su pecho en busca del corazón de quien tenía al frente. No era justo. Se suponía que no iba a dejarse llevar así, no de nuevo. Se suponía que alguna parte de él lo había superado. Que podía verlo sin sentir que su mundo daba vueltas. Pero, al parecer no.

– _ **Beka… ¿Me escuchaste? –**_ preguntó JJ frunciendo el ceño preocupado, y se sentó en la cama todavía sosteniendo la mano del chico que se había quedado mirando un punto inexistente en la cama _ **–. Beka… Por favor… –**_ pidió y se arrodilló sobre la cama sosteniéndolo todavía de los dedos _ **–. Prometo que no volveré a herirte de nuevo, y voy a luchar por nosotros dos esta vez… N-no me importa lo que piensen los demás… ¿Quieres… Aceptarías… Ser mi novio?**_

Leroy se asustó cuando vio al otro llorar, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo se sintió jalado por los brazos del menor que lo abrazaron con fuerza para decirle que sí. Su corazón se apretó entonces y sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas mientras se fundía en el abrazo con el chico que tanto amaba, poder decirlo en voz alta era liberador.

– **Creí que nunca… Creí que nunca pasaría… –** murmuró Altin cuando logró calmar el tumulto de emociones en su cuerpo.

– _ **¿Eso es un sí? Voy a llorar si me dices que no**_ **–** balbuceó JJ con la voz quebrada.

– **Ya estamos llorando de todos modos… P-por supuesto que sí, Jean.**

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos terminaran mirándose con todas esas emociones que ya podían demostrar directamente, con todos esos sentimientos que se habían guardado por tanto tiempo hasta ese momento. Porque el lazo que tenían no había podido romperse, ni siquiera con toda las dificultades que habían encontrado en el camino.

Ambos se acercaron para besarse entonces, y esa mañana, lejos de levantarse, las sábanas de la cama de Otabek se desordenaron más de una vez mientras se entregaban ese afecto físico y emocional que se tenían, entre gemidos y miradas de amor, mucho mejor que todas las otras veces que lo habían hecho antes. Sintiendo que ahora se fundían no solo sus cuerpos sino también sus corazones que agitados latieron al unísono hasta que tuvieron que detenerse para recobrar fuerzas. Era la primera vez que lo hacían sobre una cama, y estar ambos conscientes de ello los hacía vibrar todavía más.

– **Te amo, Jean… –** le dijo allí recostado Otabek mientras descansaban de la última sesión, ambos desnudos y agotados. Y la sonrisa que Jean le dio para corresponder a sus palabras le hizo tan feliz que estuvo al borde de creer que estaba soñando.

– _ **Yo también te amo, Beka… Desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

Desayunaron casi a la hora del almuerzo, así que unieron ambas comidas entre risas cómplices. Pero cuando Altin al fin volvió a fijarse en su teléfono recordó algo importante y se acercó al otro chico para intentar razonar con él.

– **Jean… No es que no quiera que estés aquí conmigo. Me hace muy feliz que estemos juntos, pero… Necesitas hablar con tus padres –** le dijo mientras lavaba la loza que habían usado para comer.

– _ **Beka… No… Por favor… –**_ pidió JJ ayudándole a secar los platos.

– **Jean… Sabes que tengo razón –** señaló el kazajo mirándolo.

– _ **P-pero… Quiero conocer la ciudad donde naciste y… –**_ intentó poner excusas.

– **Puedo mostrarte la ciudad cuando quieras, pero realmente tienes que hablar con ellos en algún momento. ¿O quieres que terminen odiándome? –** le explicó dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo para enfrentarlo.

– _ **¡No! ¡Eso nunca! –**_ JJ se alteró con la mera idea.

– **¿Entonces …? Iré contigo si lo necesitas –** ofreció Otabek.

–… _**¿Harías eso por mí?**_ **–** el canadiense lo miró emocionado.

– **Haría muchas cosas por ti, Jean.**

– _ **Ohh… ¡Beka!**_

El que era su novio ahora, oficialmente, lo abrazó sin dudarlo y el menor lo recibió en sus brazos acariciándole la espalda, dejando que sus cuerpos calzaran de la forma en que mejor lo hacían. Y así pasaron varios minutos mientras lograba reforzar en Jean-Jacques la idea de que si realmente quería hacer lo correcto, entonces necesitaba primero que hablara con sus padres, incluso si le daba terror la idea.

* * *

Lejos de allí, en la casa de la familia Leroy, el silencio formaba parte de la sala donde se encontraba Nathalie mirando una foto de su hijo. Su corazón estaba más tranquilo desde que pudo saber dónde estaba el joven, pero aun así todo parecía romperla. ¿Cómo se podía destruir su familia de esa manera y sin aviso? Dolía demasiado para aceptarlo.

Cuando Alain llegó a su lado, buscando algo que decirle luego de las horas de pesadilla que habían vivido mientras esperaban descubrir el paradero del chico, ella lo miró fijo a los ojos evitando que el hombre dijera algo que seguramente solo la molestaría.

– _Alain Leroy… Si JJ no vuelve a casa… Si mi hijo no regresa... Nunca te lo voy a perdonar. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nunca!_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

Penúltimo capítulo de esta montaña rusa de emociones. Los protagonistas al fin se encuentran reunidos, pero el tema de la familia es algo que no se puede simplemente ignorar o dejar de lado, así que tienen una última prueba de fuego que pasar antes de llegar a un buen final.

Gracias a **Maiev-S** por animarme a seguir esta historia y ser el mayor fan.

Saludos.


	16. Se hace camino al andar

**Disclaimer:** YOI no me pertenece, pero ese trozo de mi cabeza donde estos dos están juntos, eso sí.

 **ADV:** Final feliz!

* * *

Jean-Jacques estaba tan aterrado que se había negado a llamar a su madre durante su estadía en Kazajistán. Otabek no logró convencerlo de lo contrario, y al final salieron juntos el siguiente día que estuvo allí. Altin disfrutaba ver lo ajustada que le quedaba su ropa, pero el chico realmente necesitaba algo más que ponerse que sus camisetas, que no eran lo suficientemente largas sin mencionar su ropa interior que marcaba todavía más esas caderas y el abultado trasero del mayor.

El día de compras fue divertido y tranquilo, Beka lo llevó a los lugares que le agradaban más y comieron juntos, antes de seguir recorriendo la ciudad hasta que regresaron para cenar en su apartamento y el kazajo volvió a sacar el tema a colación. Le costó convencer al chico pues el canadiense era realmente terco. Pero finalmente decidieron que al día siguiente viajarían juntos a Canadá, para que JJ aclarara la situación con su familia lo antes posible.

El viaje fue largo y agotador, sobre todo porque su pareja no era capaz de calmarse y no pudieron dormir mucho en el camino mientras Altin intentaba convencerlo de que todo estaría bien y que nada malo ocurriría. Realmente creía que los padres del otro podrían entenderlo, o al menos aceptar la situación, conociendo lo mucho que lo querían.

Eran las once de la mañana cuando el taxi los dejó a pocos metros de la casa de los Leroy. El mayor se veía realmente afectado, tanto que Otabek creía que ya no volvería a llegarle sangre a los dedos si el joven seguía apretando su mano de esa manera.

 **–Jean… Mírame –** le pidió con voz suavizada con el fin de calmarlo.

 _ **–¿Uh? ¿Q-qué? –**_ preguntó el otro girándose a medias.

 **–Jean… –** el kazajo lo tomó de las mejillas y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos haciendo que inclinara el rostro hacia el suyo **–. Jean, todo va a estar bien. ¿Entiendes? Y si todo no va tan bien, yo voy a estar aquí esperándote. Pero tienes que hacerlo. ¿Me escuchas?**

Ver los ojos del canadiense llenándose nuevamente de lágrimas no le agradaba, pero lo dejó estar. Luego de unos segundos el otro se calmó lo suficiente para abrazarlo y así se quedaron hasta que JJ por su cuenta se fue soltando, sintiéndose un tanto más seguro que antes de lo que era su deber.

 _ **–G-gracias por… Gracias por estar aquí –**_ Jean habló y le dejó un beso suave en los labios _ **–. Regresaré pronto.**_

 **–Ve, Jean, no me moveré de aquí.**

Altin lo vio alejarse hacia la puerta de su casa y suspiró. Supo lo difícil que sería pero esa parte no se la había comentado, todo esto le traía recuerdos del tiempo en que él había decidido decirle a su madre acerca de su orientación y de algunas de las cosas que habían pasado estando él en Canadá. Pero suponía que los padres de JJ eran diferentes, o mejor dicho, sabía que serían diferentes, en base a lo que había escuchado del chico. Así que antes de que el otro abriera la puerta, cuando lo buscó con la mirada, él hizo un breve pero firme asentimiento con la cabeza.

Y luego, solo le quedó esperar.

Su esposa al menos se había querido levantar ese día, pero seguía sin decirle muchas cosas, solo las estrictamente necesarias. Alain no entendía, o mejor dicho, no quería entender por qué ella estaba enojada con él, cuando quien había causado todo el problema se encontraba al otro lado del mundo negándose a regresar con ellos, su familia. Y mientras miraba las medallas que guardaban en uno de los lugares principales de la sala, su corazón dolió al pensar en su hijo mayor, ese que había cometido más errores de los que podía contar y que ahora además había decidido dejarlos sin explicación.

Él había hecho de todo por el joven, había incluso pagado porque aquellas fotografías fueran eliminadas, todo por su familia. Para que su esposa no tuviera que llorar por las noches, y para que sus hijos no sufrieran a causa de personas malintencionadas. Pero su hijo, su niño, no estaba allí, y eso dolía más que cualquier cosa. El dolor conocido en su frente le hizo llevarse la mano al rostro y apretar los párpados. No, no iba a llorar, no pensaba hacerlo ahora, tenía que recordar la razón por la que estaba enojado y…

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose no le llamó la atención, Nathalie solía salir a mirar el jardín para tranquilizarse. Pero los pasos que escuchó no eran los de ella.

–¿Jean-Jacques? –su cuerpo no dudó en girarse con rapidez.

– _ **Hola… Hola, papá.**_

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos en silencio. Alain apretó un puño pero no tardó mucho en caminar directo hacia su hijo que se quedó quieto allí en medio de la sala, cerrando los ojos con los hombros caídos cuando presintió que podría recibir gritos o incluso un golpe. Pero su padre no hizo nada de lo que esperaba, no, sus ojos lo traicionaron a medida que se acercaba al chico y cuando al fin lo pudo jalar contra sus brazos pudo escuchar con claridad los sollozos del joven al que sostuvo con fuerza mientras se unía a él en un llanto silencioso.

– _ **P-papá… Papá… L-lo siento… ¡Lo siento mucho!**_

Dejó que Jean-Jacques hablara sin soltarlo ni un segundo. El nudo en su garganta era demasiado grande, y las horas de angustia pesaban todavía sobre su pecho, mismo donde tenía apoyado al patinador que aunque era más alto que él, ahora se encontraba inclinado y temblando como cuando era un niño, y a sus ojos todavía lo seguía siendo.

–Jean-Jacques… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? No puedes, no puedes irte de nuevo así. ¿Me escuchas? ¡No puedes! Tu madre no podía dormir, y yo… –las palabras no querían salir directas de su boca, porque no sabía bien qué decir primero.

Y antes de que pudiera añadir algo más, escuchó pasos apresurados y el sonido de un sollozo agudo que conocía bien.

– _¿Jean? ¿Jean-Jacques? –_ Nathalie los miraba con las manos sobre los labios antes de lanzarse casi corriendo hacia su hijo mayor.

– _ **¡Mamá! –**_ JJ levantó la vista y fue al encuentro de la mujer aunque los brazos de su padre habían estado por retenerlo _ **–. Mamá… Lo siento mucho… P-perdón...**_

– _Shhh… Tranquilo, bebé… Tranquilo, ya estás aquí. Todo está bien. Todo va a estar bien._

Parecía que toda la familia lloraba, Alain apretó los labios mientras veía a dos de sus personas más importantes abrazándose. Sus hijos menores todavía no habían despertado, así que no esperaba que pudieran aparecer para preocuparse más de lo que ya habían estado luego de la salida de JJ de casa.

Algo en él se sintió como los primeros días, años atrás habían decidido formar juntos una familia con esa mujer, y pronto su primer hijo había llegado a iluminar esa casa. No podía entender qué cosas había hecho mal en el camino para que estuvieran sufriendo de esa manera, pero se encontraba mejor ahora que podía verlo allí con ellos. Esperó hasta que esos dos se calmaran y los llevó a sentarse, Nathalie no soltaba la mano de JJ mientras lo interrogaba sobre lo que había hecho esos días, y el padre de familia fue a preparar algo de beber para los tres. Volvió con tres tazas de café y las acomodó en la mesa de centro, tomando asiento luego en el sillón que estaba al frente del que se encontraban los otros dos.

–JJ… –Alain se aclaró la garganta y el chico lo miró en ese mismo instante con expresión preocupada, los ojos todavía hinchados de tanto llorar–. Necesito que hablemos, a solas.

– _Alain… N-no te atrevas… –_ le advirtió la mujer apretando protectoramente a su hijo contra ella, no pensaba perderlo de nuevo.

–Estás demasiado tensa, Nathalie. Necesito hablar con mi hijo, a solas. Y JJ no se irá a ningún lado. ¿Cierto? –preguntó el entrenador.

– _ **S-sí, mamá… No te preocupes. No saldré corriendo esta vez –**_ le aseguró el chico a ella.

Nathalie aceptó luego de mirar a los ojos a su hijo, pero antes de irse con su taza de café, le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente, además de una mirada de advertencia a su marido. Luego de eso los dos hombres mayores de la familia quedaron a solas.

– _ **Papá… Yo… –**_ trató de hablar Jean-Jacques.

–Espera… Basta de disculpas. Te creo. Solo… JJ, no puedes ser un adulto responsable así. No funciona de esta manera. Yo he pensado mucho estos días, sobre todo lo que ocurrió, y necesito que me expliques. No soy tu madre, no puedo leer lo que está en tu cabeza.

Las miradas de los dos se cruzaron y el patinador se limpió el rostro antes de comenzar a hablar. Fue difícil, más de lo que había creído. Su padre le pedía repetir ciertas partes de la historia, y otras se las guardó porque sabía que el hombre no podría aceptar tanto tan rápido. Lo que sí pudo decir, fue como sus sentimientos se habían ido formando, y todos los errores que había cometido en esos años creyendo que seguía el camino correcto.

–¿Quién es? –preguntó finalmente el hombre luego de un largo silencio, mientras trataba de procesar todo sin gritarle al chico por lo que escuchaba.

– _ **Es… Es Otabek… –**_ dijo Jean sintiendo el peso de ese nombre en los labios. Una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó aunque trató de ocultarla.

–¿Altin? ¿Otabek Altin? –repitió Alain y luego suspiró–. ¿Y dices que él también te quiere? Si está jugando contigo y arruinaste tu posible matrimonio por…

– _ **N-no papá… Nos amamos... Y-yo le hice mucho daño y creí que nunca iba a perdonarme pero… Pero él es demasiado bueno y me perdonó y yo… Realmente quiero hacer las cosas bien esta vez.**_

Escuchar a su hijo hablar de amor de ese modo, le hizo suspirar otra vez, más largo. No entendía en que momento había crecido tanto, o en qué punto había cambiado. Tal vez siempre había sido así y solo no lo había visto. Pero al final, a pesar de todos los posibles comentarios amargos que podría decir, a pesar de que seguía sin creer del todo que el chico estuviera completamente seguro de lo que hacía, supo que no tenía otra opción más que asentir y esperar lo mejor, tal como había hecho cuando con su esposa decidieron entrenarlo ellos mismos, le habían permitido seguir su propio camino porque era demasiado terco para seguir el de los demás, porque había nacido para brillar incluso si no todos lo entendían.

–Está bien… –murmuró Alain después de su meditación.

– _ **¿Eh? ¿Está bien? –**_ dijo con expresión de duda JJ, creyendo haber escuchado mal.

–Todavía no estoy completamente seguro, necesito hablar con Altin, pero puedo aceptar las cosas que me dices y entiendo que lo de Isabella no tenía futuro.

– _ **Oh… ¡G-gracias!, papá… Y-yo no… Sobre las fotos… –**_ tartamudeó el patinador.

–No me agradezcas tan rápido, si ese chico te hace llorar o sufrir, se acaba todo esto. Y cuando digo todo, es todo. ¿Entendido? –le advirtió el mayor–. De las fotos ya me encargué. No quiero saber nada más de eso.

El chico asombrado y estupefacto con las palabras de su padre se rió entonces y se levantó de donde estaba, abandonando la taza de café, para acercarse a donde estaba su progenitor sentado y abrazarlo por su cuenta. Alain aceptó el gesto sin quejas, su hijo siempre había sido propenso a las demostraciones de afecto. Y a pesar de que nunca fuera a entenderlo del todo, quería su felicidad por sobre todas las cosas.

–¿Vas a invitarlo a entrar? Debe estar congelándose afuera –le dijo luego de revolver el cabello del joven.

– _ **Oh… ¡Cierto! Tengo que decirle a mamá… Uhm… ¿Papá? –**_ JJ había caminado a la entrada pero antes de desaparecer del salón se había quedado quieto.

–¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre? –consultó el entrenador bebiendo de su café.

– _ **Otabek es mi novio –**_ soltó de golpe la información antes de salir corriendo de allí.

–Ah, bue- ¡¿Que es tu qué?! ¡JJ vuelve aquí!

La presentación oficial de Otabek fue todo un alboroto, luego de los gritos de su padre, los hijos menores habían despertado ya y con todos los Leroy en la misma sala Otabek se vio rodeado por esa familia que hace tiempo no lo recibía en casa. A pesar de lo incómodo del asunto, parte de él lo disfrutó. Sobre todo los momentos en los que podía ver a Jean a los ojos y verse reflejado en ese azul brillante con tanta alegría.

Ese día transcurrió más rápido de lo esperado, y cuando llegó la noche y la señora Leroy lo invitó a quedarse se sorprendió. Más por la mirada de desaprobación que dio el padre de su novio. Por supuesto que no podía aceptar, no quería causar peleas, aunque la expresión descorazonada de JJ logró convencer a Alain de que Altin podía quedarse, siempre y cuando no compartieran el cuarto.

Y se comportaron esa velada, aunque la despedida fue larga y terminaron hablando por el teléfono hasta altas horas de la noche y a unas pocas paredes de distancia. Reunirse al fin luego de tanto tiempo separados hacía que la necesidad por estar juntos fuera mayor. Deseaban estar juntos, añoraban tomarse de las manos, los besos eran largos y las risas eran cosa de cada vez que se veían. Era extraño y se sentía tan fuerte que Otabek temía, de vez en cuando, que fuera un sueño demasiado hermoso para ser real.

Algo parecido sentía Jean-Jacques, y su miedo se hizo latente cuando los días en Canadá se acabaron para el kazajo. Como pocas veces, Leroy se mantuvo en silencio de camino al aeropuerto, sosteniendo la mano del otro chico mientras sus padres lo llevaban en el coche. No era que temieran que JJ fuera a romper su promesa de no salir de nuevo corriendo tras el patinador, pero sí deseaban mostrarle a Altin que era bien recibido allí por la familia, a pesar de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido.

Otabek lo veía de reojo y podía notar como sus ojos demostraban con suma claridad la preocupación y también la tristeza. Él por su parte sentía parecido pero no era tan expresivo, y su inquietud venía más de ver a su novio tan afectado por su partida. Ambos sabían desde el principio que iba a ser difícil, pero llegado el momento parecía peor de lo esperado.

– _ **¿Realmente tienes que irte? –**_ preguntó Jean cuando estuvieron solos, apartados de los adultos, esperando para hacer los trámites previos al vuelo.

– **Sí… No vine preparado para tantos días y tengo unas cosas que hacer –** respondió el kazajo mirándolo de reojo.

– _ **Te vas de nuevo… –**_ susurró Leroy mirando el piso.

Otabek recordó la vez que se había ido de ese lugar, pero ahora la situación era totalmente diferente. Esta vez lo acompañaba otra persona y sus sentimientos al dejar ese país no se comparaban a los del momento pasado.

– **Solo por un tiempo –** resaltó poco después.

– _ **La distancia… ¿Vamos a estar bien? –**_ la voz de JJ sonó rota.

– **Vamos a estar bien, Jean… –** afirmó el menor y lo tomó de la mejilla para acercarse a sus labios y darle un beso corto pero significativo.

Fue agridulce sentir como el cuerpo ajeno temblaba con los miedos pasados y le acarició el brazo con cariño, esperando que se calmara.

– **Además... Todavía te debo una visita turística por Almatý… –** añadió entonces Otabek mirándolo directo a los ojos **–. ¿Quieres venir conmigo? No creo que tus padres digan que no si les comentas antes –** sugirió girando el rostro a donde estaban los Leroy.

Jean-Jacques lo miró estupefacto. Balbuceó algo sin comprender y luego miró a su madre que le sonreía a distancia, asintiendo por su cuenta.

– _ **¿Hablas en serio? –**_ dijo todavía dudoso el canadiense.

– **¿Por qué te mentiría, Jean?**

– _ **Oh…**_

Comprar un nuevo boleto fue un alboroto, también lo fue ver la reacción de Alain al ver que su hijo nuevamente quería irse. Pero esta vez Nathalie lo convenció y como había tenido una conversación privada con Otabek esos días, podía decirse que estaba un poco más tranquilo, aunque su calma se basaba en las amenazas que había proferido sobre el joven interesado en su hijo. Toda una locura a su parecer.

– _Cuidalo mucho, Otabek –_ le pidió la madre de su novio mientras lo abrazaba.

– **Siempre voy a cuidarlo, señor y señora Leroy –** asintió el chico mirando también al progenitor que lo veía con expresión ceñuda.

–Eso espero chico, eso espero.

Jean-Jacques le dio abrazos dobles a sus padres. Y también les pidió que hablaran con sus hermanos por tener un hermano mayor que tendía a desaparecer. Luego de eso vino todo el papeleo y la promesa de que su madre le enviaría por separado una maleta de su ropa para que pudiera estar cómodo y no usar solamente la de Otabek.

Tomado de la mano de él, fue que caminó luego de despedirse de su familia, esta vez de la manera correcta, en dirección al avión que los trasladaría a las tierras del kazajo.

– _ **¿Crees que tu familia me quiera conocer? –**_ preguntó JJ una vez estuvieron asegurados en sus respectivos asientos.

– **Jean, todo el mundo te conoce, ¿Por qué no querrían? –** bufó Altin mirándolo con expresión ceñuda.

– _ **Oh… Cierto… ¡P-pero lo decía como novio!**_

Las risas de Jean-Jacques llenaron el lugar y esta vez el vuelo fue más placentero, tanto que Otabek esta vez sí pudo dormir, apoyado en el hombro del canadiense que lo miraba enamorado. Con cuidado de no despertarlo, se inclinó sobre el chico y le besó la frente cerrando los ojos en el proceso, todavía sin creer que se podía ser tan feliz en solo unos pocos días, pero su corazón le decía que era real, latiendo con renovados ánimos, sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

Una sola fotografía fue publicada ese día en las redes sociales, una imagen con las manos de ambos entrelazadas y una frase que Jean no tuvo que pensar mucho para saber que era la adecuada:

" _ **Al fin te encontré…**_ **"**

* * *

 _Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

 _You are my only one_

 _I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do_

 _You are my only, my only one_

* * *

 _THE END_

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**

¡Y aquí llegamos al final! Muchas gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí. Esta montaña rusa de aventuras terminó un año después, pero tuvo de todo un poco.

La canción padre de este fic es **Only One** de **Yellowcard** por si la quieren escuchar.

Gracias como siempre a _Maiev-S_ por sus revisiones/quejas/apoyo moral y también gracias a todos los que se dieron tiempo de comentar.

Saludos!


End file.
